Sternentor Kommando II Staffel
by Golf November
Summary: Die Europäer mischen in dem Galactischen Konflikt mit, doch die Amerikaner haben keine Ahnung. AU; J/S; man sollte die vorhergehende Staffel gelesen haben, da es sonst zu Verständnisproblemen kommen könnte
1. Die Maske fällt

_**2.01 Die Maske fällt**_

„RU1 und Alkesch1 haben bis jetzt noch keine Spur von ihr gefunden.", meldete ein Feldwebel der Kommunikationsabteilung, „Es sieht so aus als wäre die Sleipnir vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Danke, sie können wegtreten.", meinte General Seibold.

Sie waren in einem der Besprechungsräume. Es waren die Teams ST2, 3 und 8 anwesend.

„Wir haben von den Tok'ra erfahren, dass einer ihrer Spione kurz davor steht enttarnt zu werden.

Ein Gesandter von Anubis, der diesen Spion kennt, wird in den nächsten Tagen zum Stützpunkt auf den Planeten Faren kommen, um die Aktivitäten der Jaffarebellen dort zu unterbinden.

Unglücklicherweise ist der Spion im Moment nicht in der Lage den Planeten zu verlassen um die Daten, die er gesammelt hat, zu übergeben.

Die Tok'ra haben uns um Hilfe gebeten, die wir ihnen gerne gewähren.

ST2, 3 und 8 werden mit einem Tel'tak der Tok'ra auf den Planeten gebracht. Dort werden sie sich mit dem Spion in Verbindung setzen und ihn da raus holen und zwar leise.

Wegtreten.

_**Zwölf Stunden später, Tel'tak im Anflug auf Faren**_

„Ich weis nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", meinte Nobel, der Sprachexperte von ST2.

Enaf hatte ihr Hohepriester Kostüm an und der Rest hatte sich eine einfache Priesterkutte über die Einsatzkleidung geworfen.

„Keiner wird auf die Idee kommen, dass sich jemand als Priester verkleidet um sich einzuschleichen.", warf Enaf ein.

„Weil es eine verdammt blöde Idee ist.", erwiderte Nobel.

Vom Planeten ging eine Nachricht ein: „Raumkontrolle an Hohepriesterschiff, wir übermittel ihnen die Landekoordinaten."

Das Tel'tak landete und die Luke öffnete sich.

Fünf Gestalten in Priesterkutten tauchten auf und stellten sich in Bewachungsposition an der Luke auf.

Mit der Eleganz einer Königin stieg Enaf aus, gefolgt von neun weiteren Gestalten.

Ihnen kam ein Priester mit vier Jaffa als Geleit entgegen.

„Meine Herrin.", sagte der Priester in einem ehrfürchtigen Ton: „Der Gebieter wünscht euch zu sehen. Bitte folgt mir."

Sie gingen vom Landeplatz in ein prunkvolles Gebäude, welches man weder als Palast, noch als Festung einstufen konnte.

Sie traten in einen langen Raum, an dessen Ende ein vergoldeter Thron stand und auf welchem Jakob saß.

„Jaffa, Kree.", rief er und die Wachen mit den Priestern und den angeblichen Priestern verließen den Raum.

„Enaf, bist du wahnsinnig? Wieso kommst du her, mitten in einer verdeckten Operation!", sagte Jakob außer sich.

„Jakob, du bist in großer Gefahr! Osiris ist auf dem Weg hier her und alle sicheren Kommunikationswege wurden blockiert. Du musst mit mir kommen, verschwinden wir mit den Daten solange es noch geht.", antwortete sie.

„Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig, Anubis hat mich noch nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht, was der Gesandte, der heute kommt, tun wird. Ich weis nur, dass er eine neue Waffe auf diesem Planeten baut, die ihm alle Feinde aus dem Weg räumen wird."

Die Tür öffnete sich und sechs Jaffa betraten den Raum.

Sie stellten sich in zwei Reihen vor dem Thron auf und aktivierten ihre Stabwaffen. Erst sah es so aus als ob sie auf Enaf zielen würden, doch dann schwenkten sie zu Jakob und zielten auf ihn.

„Was soll das! Jaffa, habt ihr das Bedürfnis zu sterben, oder weshalb zielt ihr auf euren Gott?", sagte Selmak.

„Kree, Tok'ra! Ihr seid kein Gott, Schol'va!", sagte der Jaffa, der Jakob am nächsten stand.

Da fielen die sechs Jaffa plötzlich, wie Dominosteine, nacheinander um.

Jakob schien verwirrt, doch dann sah er zu Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dort standen sechs der Priester, die mit Enaf gekommen waren, mit schallgedämpften MP7 im Anschlag.

Nun schaute Selmak noch verwirrter, bis sie ihre Kapuzen abnahmen und er ihre Gesichter und auch teilweise die Einsatzwesten sah.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis die vermisst werden.", sagte Herzog.

„Wir können nicht weg, bevor wir die Waffenfabrik zerstört haben. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem wahr ist, was ich über die neue Waffe gehört habe, dann sind wir verloren wenn wir sie jetzt nicht vernichten.", meinte Jakob aufgebracht.

„OK, dann jagen wir halt eine Waffenfabrik in die Luft und verschwinden."

„Das wird nicht einfach, die Fabrik ist 40 Kilometer entfernt und durch Türme und Selbstschussanlagen gesichert. Man bräuchte eine ganze Armee, um sie zu stürmen."

„Wir hatten auch nicht vor da alleine hinein zu spazieren, da wir sicher nicht einfach mit unserem Tel'tak hinfliegen können. Wie weit ist das Stargate entfernt?"

„Drei Kilometer. Ich weis was du vorhast. Das ist Selbstmord!

Eure Panzer würden in Stücke geschossen werden, bevor sie die Fabrik sehen könnten. Sie hat zwar keine Schilde, doch sie verfügt über schwere Geschütze, die doppelt so groß wie die Standgeschütze der Jaffa-Infanteristen sind. Und selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, würden sie am Rückweg von Osiris' Flotte zerstört werden, denn ich glaube kaum, dass die in dem Gelände 80 Kilometer unter 40 Minute zurück legen können."

„Wer hat was von Panzern gesagt?"

„Ihr wollt sie mit Artillerie zerstören?"

„Jep."

„Aber die Haubitzen haben eine effektive Reichweite von 30 Kilometern! Das heißt ihr müsst zehn Kilometer in Richtung der Fabrik fahren, was euch Zeit kostet und den Jaffa die Möglichkeit gibt, euch vom Tor abzuschneiden."

„Ach, Jakob. Du machst schon wieder denselben Fehler.

Du gehst von der Amerikanischen Panzerhaubitze Paladin aus, deren effektive Reichweite bei 30 Kilometern liegt, da hast du Recht.

Wir verwenden jedoch die deutsche Panzerhaubitze 2000, deren effektive Reichweite bei 40 Kilometern liegt.", sagte Herzog grinsend.

_**Sieben Minuten später, Sternentor**_

Acht Priester kamen auf das Tor zu, sie schienen erschöpft.

Einer der wachhabenden Jaffa hielt sie auf: „Was wollt ihr?"

„Unsere Herrin, die Oberpriesterin, hat uns aufgetragen nach Tach'ne zurückkehren.", sagte der erste Priester.

„Eure Herrin mag noch so einflussreich sein, ohne die Erlaubnis des Gebieters darf niemand das Tor passieren."

„Die haben wir auch.", meinte der Priester unter seiner Kapuze schmunzelnd.

„Ich werde das Überprüfen.", meinte der Jaffa, holte eine Kommunikationskugel unter seinem Umhang hervor und dreht sich weg.

In dem Moment warfen sich alle Priester in Deckung und der erste, der seine Hände anscheinend nicht in den Ärmeln gehabt hatte, hob seine Kutte hoch und es kamen zwei MP7 Läufe zum Vorschein.

Er gab dem Jaffa einen Kopfschuss, fing den Körper mit dem seinem auf und steckte die MP7 unter die Arme des toten Jaffa, um ihn nun als nicht mehr lebendes Schutzschild zu verwenden.

Er hatte alleine schon drei weitere Jaffa erledigt bevor die begriffen, was Sache war.

Seine Begleiter lieferten ebenfalls saubere Arbeit und erledigten die elf restlichen, die gerade einmal in der Lage gewesen waren zwei verzweifelte Schüsse auf die Leiche ihres Kameraden abzufeuern.

Dann lief einer zum DHD, wählte die Erde an und legte auf das letzte Symbol einen RK, bevor er es wählte.

„STK von ST2, Autorisierung ST2.1 Herold Theodor 33427."

„Identität bestätigt. Schön von ihnen zu hören, doch ich dachte es sei kein Sternentorverkehr für diese Mission vorgesehen gewesen"

„Kleine Planänderung, wir haben eine Fabrik zu zerstören, die außerhalb unserer Reichweite liegt. Fordere mobile Artillerie mit Begleitschutz an."

„Verstanden, sind in zehn Minuten da."

Das Tor schaltete sich ab.

Nach neun Minuten aktivierte es sich wieder und es kamen erst zwei Marder hindurch, die sich sofort in Verteidigungsposition stellten.

Dann kamen vier Roland und zwei Gepard hindurch und schließlich die erwarteten Haubitzen, acht an der Zahl.

„Herr Oberst, welches Ziel sollen wir in Schutt und Asche legen?", fragte der Batteriechef Herzog.

„37 Kilometer, 20 Grad Nord-Ost.", antwortet er ihm.

Dieser gab die Anweisungen gleich weiter.

Da begannen auch schon die Geschütze der Panzerhaubitzen zu feuern.

Im neun Sekundentakt feuerten sie in Richtung Fabrik.

„Tobias, Osiris' Flotte ist soeben am Rande des System aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Wenn die Fabrik noch nicht zerstört wurde, solltet ihr euch beeilen. Sie ist in spätestens 15 Minuten bei euch.", meldete Jakob, der mit Enaf das Tel'tak in der Umlaufbahn das Planeten positioniert hatte, um sie vor Osiris' Flotte zu warnen.

Herzog gab den Befehl zum Rückzug, wobei er die Marder und Gepard zuerst abzog, während die Haubitzen ihre Feuerrate auf einen fünf Sekundentakt erhöhten.

Dann löste sich eine Haubitze nach der anderen aus ihrer Stellung und fuhr durchs Tor.

Zwei der Roland folgten ihnen, so dass nur noch zwei Haubitzen und zwei Roland übrig waren.

Da kam der erlösende Funkspruch.

„Die Fabrik ist explodiert und wie die explodiert ist, ihr müsst das Energiesystem getroffen haben.", meldete Jakob.

„Ihr habt es gehört, ab nach Hause.", befahl Herzog.

Die Panzerhaubitzen verließen ihre Stellungen so schnell wie nur irgend möglich, als auch schon ein Aufruf von einem der Roland kam: „Gleiter im Anflug!"

Die ersten Boden-Luftraketen lösten sich schon von den Flakpanzern, und die Todesgleiter fielen einer nach dem anderen vom Himmel, doch zwei kamen durch und beschossen die letzte Haubitze.

Mehrere Treffer steckte die Panzerung weg, doch dann durchschlug sie einer und man hörte einen Schrei aus dem Turm und als der anschließende Treffer sie erneut durchschlug, explodierte im Inneren eine Treibladung.

Die Haubitze verschwand durch den Ereignishorizont.

Die Gleiter, die das Glück gehabt hatten durch zu kommen, wurden inzwischen von den beiden Roland auseinander genommen.

Ein der beiden explodierte dabei unglücklicherweise in der Nähe.

Die Trümmer flogen den verblieben ST-Teams um die Ohren.

Es gab mehrere Aufschreie und als Herzog, der sich auf den Boden geschmissen hatte, wieder aufsah, erblickte er mehrere Verletzte.

Svensohn, der sein Stellvertreter im Team gewesen war, lag regungslos neben ihm, aus seinem Bauch ragte ein großer Metallsplitter.

„Rückzug! Nehmt die Verletzten mit.", brüllte Herzog.

Die Roland waren schon durch das Tor verschwunden. Von den 14 ST-Teammitglieder konnten nur noch sieben stehen, nur drei waren weitgehend unverletzt geblieben.

Jeder der in der Lage war, stütze einen Verletzten und führte ihn durch das Tor.

Herzog blieb bis zu letzt, und feuerte Salven auf die anrückenden Jaffa.

„Für ihn ist es zu spät!", rief Nobel, als Herzog Svensohn nehmen wollte, während er sich mit dem schwerverletzten Chapouton abmühte.

Herzog beugte sich über seinen Untergebenen, der in den letzten Monaten sein Freund geworden war, schloss dessen Augen und flüsterte zu ihm: „Verzeih mir!"

Dann wandte er sich ab und half Nobel, Chapouton durch das Tor zu tragen.

_**Luftwaffenstützpunkt in der Nähe des STK**_

Es war eine sehr bedrückende Trauerfeier gewesen.

Nicht nur weil es hauptsächlich sehr junge Soldaten erwischt hatte, sonder weil es die erste große Trauerfeier des STK gewesen war und weil man bei einem Planeten in der Nähe des Testgebietes Trümmer von der Sleipnir gefunden hatte.

Man wusste das dies nur eine von vielen seien würde und das senkte die Stimmung der Soldaten noch um einiges.

Die Untersuchungen waren noch nicht abgeschlossen, doch Hoffnung hatte nur noch wenige.

Herzog stand gerade bei einigen der STK Offiziere, als eine sehr junge Frau zu ihm kam.

„Ihre Rede über meinen Mann war beeindruckend. Danke!", sagte sie mit verweinten Augen.

„Das war das Mindeste, er war schließlich unter meinem Kommando.", sagte er betrübt.

_**Im Orbit von Faren**_

Osiris war sauer, verdammt sauer.

Sie schritt mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht die Flure ihres Hataks entlang, während einer der Jaffa ihr berichtete, was vorgefallen war,

„Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass wir angegriffen wurden, bis die Fabrik beschossen wurde. Sie wurde komplett zerstört, wir haben nur den Daten Kristall aus dem 1. Labor bergen können."

Diese Neuigkeit zauberte plötzlich ein Lächeln auf Osiris' Gesicht.

„Dann ist ihr Angriff gescheitert.", grinste sie: „Nein noch schlimmer, sie haben ihr Gesicht gezeigt."

Sie bog in den Zellentrakt ein.

„Nun Hauptmann, sie haben mir sicher viel zu erzählen.", meinte sie an Svensohn gewandt, der in einer Zelle saß mit sechs Jaffa davor, miesepetrig dreinschauend.


	2. Der Flug des Phönix Teil 1

_**2.01 Der Flug des Phönix (Teil 1)**_

_**Orbit von P 345 234**_

RU1 flog vorsichtig durch das Trümmerfeld.

Sie waren jetzt schon seit neun Tagen auf der Suche nach Beweisen für den Verbleib der Sleipnir, doch was sie bis jetzt gefunden hatten, war nicht gerade ermutigend.

Mehrer große Stücke der Panzerlegierung, die eindeutig von ihr stammten, Teile des Kommunikationsrelais und der Sensoren, ein ein halb Triebwerke, die von einem Hangar stammten und mindestens zwei Hauptgeschütze.

Sie hatten diese anhand ihrer Nummerierung identifiziert, es handelte sich dabei um die beiden von den Hangars.

„Herr Oberst, Herr Kapitän, die Langstreckensensoren haben eine Ansammlung von Hataks in einem nahen System ausgemacht.", meldete der Sensoroffizier: „Laut unserer Kartographisierung ist es das Tollanersystem."

„Das Tollanersystem ist ein Friedhof voller noch aktiver Verteidigungssysteme, die nicht zerstört wurden. Da ist was faul.", meinte Oberst Reinhardt, der mit dem Rest von ST1 nicht mit auf den Erprobungsflug gegangen war und bei der Suche half.

„Das sollten wir uns ansehen.", meinte Korvettenkapitän Laube, der Oberst nickte zustimmend.

„Navigator, Kurs auf Tollanersystem setzen, lassen sie uns im Sensorschatten eines Planeten aus dem Hyperraum fallen. Kom, Tarnschirm sofort nach dem Austritt aktivieren.", befahl er.

„Zu Befehl.", kam es von Beiden.

RU1 sprang hinter einem Mond, am Rande der Systems, aus dem Hyperraum.

Sofort leuchteten sechs Punkte auf dem Sensorenschirm auf.

Vier hielten ihre Positionen, um Tollan verteilt, wie bei einer Blockade, der fünfte stieg gerade vom Planeten

„Kapitän, die vier Kontakte der Blockade sind Hataks. Das Merkwürdige ist, sie scheinen sich außerhalb der Waffenreichweite des Verteidigungssystems zu halten.

Der Fünfte ist uns nicht bekannt, doch die Energie scheint mit der von Tollanertechnologie überein zu stimmen."

„Ich dachte, die Tollaner wären von den Goa'uld vernichtet worden und weshalb sollten sich die Hataks außerhalb der Reichweite des Verteidigungsnetzes halten, die sind doch immun gegen die Tollanerwaffen?", fragte sich Oberst Reinhardt laut.

„Es scheint, sie wollen die Blockade durchbrechen. Wir sollten ihnen helfen.", meinte Kapitän Laube, worauf die Anwesenden zustimmend nickten, dann fuhr er fort:

„Navigator, Kurs auf das dem Tollanerschiff nächstem Hatak. Einen sicheren Kanal zu dem Tollanerschiff öffnen."

„Hier ist das Erdschiff RU1 an das Tollanerschiff, halten sie mindestens eine Millionen Kilometer Abstand zu dem ihnen am nächsten befindlichen Hatak und beginnen sie auf es zu feuern. Antworten sie nicht auf diesen Funkspruch, sie würden unsere Anwesenheit preisgeben.", funkte Laube.

Das Tollanerschiff schien den Anweisungen zu folgen. Sie begannen das Hatak in etwa mehr als einer Millionen Kilometer zu umfliegen, während sie es mit ihren Waffen beschossen.

Es schien ein Transporter oder ein Tiefenaufklärungsschiff zu sein, da es nur über leichte Waffen verfügte.

„Fusionstorpedos 1-4 abfeuern.", befahl Laube, als sie bis auf 1,5 Millionen Kilometer herangekommen waren.

Die Torpedos bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Raum und trafen das Hatak, dessen Schilde aufleuchteten.

„Das letzte Mal waren die aber effektiver.", meinte der Waffen Offizier.

„Das letzte Mal waren auch die Schilde deaktiviert.", sagte Laube: „Kurs ändern, Abstand halten, wenn bereit zwei Torpedos im Abstand von fünf Sekunden feuern, dann den Kurs erneut ändern."

„Torpedorohre 1-4 nachgeladen,", meldete der Waffenoffizier: „Nummer 1 abgefeuert, …. , Nummer 2 ist auf dem Weg."

Der Erste schlug wieder wie erwartet in das Schild des Hatak ein, das kurz aufflackerte und erlosch.

Der Zweite hatte das Hatak direkt in sein Pel'tak getroffen und explodierte.

Dem Rest der Flotte war der Fluchtversuch des Tollanerschiffes und die Zerstörung eines ihrer Hataks nicht entgangen, sie hielten mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit auf das Tollanerschiff zu, da sie sonst kein anderes Schiff im System orten konnten und starteten ihre Gleiter.

„Kapitän, ich empfange Signaltöne von dem Tollanerschiff. Sie werden es nicht glauben, es sind Morsezeichen.

An getarntes Erdschiff, unser Hyperraumantrieb ist ausgefallen, brauchen mindestens acht Minuten um ihn neu zu starten. Benötigen Feuerschutz.", übersetzte der Kommunikationsoffizier den uralten Erdcode.

„Acht Minuten! Unsere Schilde würden nicht ein mal 30 Sekunden gegen ein Hatak bestehen.", meinte Reinhardt.

Sie feuerten die Torpedos 3-4 auf das nächst gelegene Hatak um es abzubremsen, doch es flog weiter ohne an Fahrt zu verlieren, nur die Gleiter wurden durch die Druckwelle ins Jenseits geschickt.

_**1 ½ Wochen vorher; Orbit von P 345 234**_

Sie waren jetzt schon acht Stunden damit beschäftigt die Hauptsysteme der Sleipnir wieder in Gang zu setzen.

Die Trümmer hatten den Hyperantrieb, Subraumantrieb, die Kurzstreckensensoren, das Kommunikationsrelais sowie einige Geschütztürme beschädigt oder, wie in dem Fall der Hauptgeschütze auf den Hangars, komplett zerstört.

Einige Abteilungen waren zu All hin offen, eines der Triebwerke des Steuerbordhangars fehlte, das andere war nur noch ein unförmiger Stumpf, durch die Explosion verformt.

Sie hatten zwölf Mann verloren, 14 weitere waren schwer verletzt.

„Herr Kapitän, ich habe etwas auf den Langstreckensensoren. Die Energiesignaturen entsprechen drei bis fünf Hataks, die direkt Kurs auf unsere Position nehmen.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Ankunftszeit?", fragte Kapitän Ehlers kurz.

„Zwei Stunden."

„Wieso haben wir die nicht schon früher bemerkt?"

„Sie kommen aus der Richtung der Sonne. Wenn sie nicht zufällig aus deren Schatten gekommen wären, hätten wir sie nicht bemerkt, bevor sie hier gewesen wären. Außerdem scheinen die Langstreckensensoren auch einen Treffer abbekommen zu haben."

Ehlers wandte sich von dem Sensorenschirm ab.

„Bernier, was und wie lange brauchen sie um den Hyperraumantrieb wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.", funkte er in den Maschinenraum.

„50 Ingenieure, einen neuen Hyperraumgenerator, zwei Wochen um den alten auszubauen und vier Wochen um den neuen einzubauen.", funkte sie genervt zurück.

„Keine ihrer Bedingungen ist zurzeit erfüllbar und nur weil sie jetzt erster Maschinist sind, heißt das nicht dass sie mit mir umspringen können wie sie wollen. Wir brauchen ihn jetzt."

Charlotte Bernier war 27 Jahre alt, hatte schulterlanges dunkel blondes, fast braunes Haar, das sie sich hoch gesteckt hatte.

Eigentlich war sie zweiter Maschinist gewesen.

Ihr alter Professor Herbert Schumann hatte ihr einen Job als seine Stellvertreterin angeboten, als sie vor zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Er war der erste Maschinist gewesen, doch bei dem Angriff hatte es eine Überladung im Maschinenraum gegeben.

Er ist bei dem Versuch gestorben, die Leute dort zu retten.

„Ich könnte ihn zum Laufen bringen, allerdings mit maximal 30% der Leistung und er wäre sehr instabil.", meine sie sich zusammenreißend.

„Tun sie es."

_**Zwei Stunden später**_

„Bernier, wir könnten den Hyperraumantrieb gebrauchen, die Hataks kommen jeden Moment aus dem Hyperraum.", funkt Ehlers.

„Fertig."

Keine Sekunde zu früh.

In dem Moment als sich ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete und fünf Hataks in den Normalraum übergingen, sprang die Sleipnir in den Hyperraum

Der Hyperraumantrieb der Sleipnir hielt gerade einmal eine Stunde, dann versagte er den Dienst und die Sleipnir wurde in den Normalraum geworfen.

„Wir sind direkt in der Atmosphäre eines Planeten heraus gekommen.", meldete Rehr: „Wir stürzen ab!"

„Trägheitsdämpfer umpolen, die Fallgeschwindigkeit als Auftriebskraft einsetzen.", befahl Ehlers.

„Wir brauchen mehr Auftriebskraft, die Trägheitsdämpfer können maximal 40% der Planetenanziehungskraft umdrehen, ohne gleich hoch zu gehen.", sagte Rehr.

„Voller Gegenschub und mir ist egal, ob uns die Triebwerke dabei um die Ohren fliegen, denn wenn wir unser kleines Problem nicht gleich aus der Welt schaffen, haben wir ein größeres Problem."

Die Sleipnir schoss immer noch mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Planetenoberfläche zu, bis in etwa 30 Kilometer über dem Boden die Gegenmaßnahmen Wirkung zeigten.

Der Fall wurde immer langsamer, bis sie schließlich sanft zu Boden glitt.

Die Führungsoffizier trafen sich, nach dem sie alle eine Schadenskontrolle ihrer zuständigen Systeme gemacht hatten, im Besprechungsraum.

Judith Rehr und Alina Weber betraten zuletzt mit Kapitän Ehlers den Raum.

„Die Situation ist kritisch, daran muss ich wohl nicht erinnern. Der Hyperraumantrieb ist kaputt, die Triebwerke leisten im Moment nicht einmal genug um von diesem Planeten wieder herunter zu kommen.", der Kapitän würgte Judith mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ab: „Sie sind gleich dran Major Rehr. Die Sensoren sind nun endgültig ausgefallen, die Hälfte der Waffen ist Schrott, nur noch ¼ ist zum Teil nur beschränkt einsatzbereit, das andere ¼ ist funktionsunfähig, wir haben etliche Hüllenbrüche und unser Kommunikationsrelais befinden sich im Orbit von P 345 234."

In dem Moment ging der Alarm los.

Judith ging zu der Kommandokonsole im Besprechungsraum und schaltet die nur spärlichen Sensordaten auf den Beamer im Raum, der diese an die Wand hinter dem Kapitän warf.

Sie zeigten einen Trümmerhaufen, der einmal ein Hatak gewesen war, über ihnen in 5 000 Kilometern Höhe.

„Was zum…", stutzte Ehlers.

„Herr Kapitän, wie ich ihnen mitteilen wollte, sind wir auf dem Planeten Tollan gelandet, dessen Verteidigungssysteme immer noch aktiviert sind, da eine Tollanerenergiezelle ewig hält.

Wir sind nur durch ihr Verteidigungssystem gekommen, da die Sleipnir schwer beschädigt war und wir uns in einer Notlage befanden. Das hat ein automatisches Notfallprotokoll aktiviert, was uns ermöglichte zu landen ohne dabei in Stücke geschossen zu werden."

„Ich will sie nur ungern unterbrechen Major, aber ich glaube wir sollten die Schilde aktivieren, Gott sei Dank, das die heil geblieben sind, bevor die Trümmer des Hataks hier aufschlagen, denn ich bezweifle das alle verglühen."

Judith nickte und steckte das letzte bisschen Energie in die Schilde und wartete auf den Einschlag.


	3. Der Flug des Phönix Teil 2

_**2.03 Der Flug des Phönix (Teil 2)**_

Die Trümmer regneten wie ein Meteoritenschauer auf die Sleipnir nieder.

„Schilde bei 5%.", meldete Judith.

„Wir haben es fast geschafft, die meisten Trümmer sind schon unten.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

Das letzte Teil schlug in die Schilde, sie flackerten auf und versagten.

„Das war es, der letzte Reaktor hat gerade den Geist aufgegeben.", sagte Judith.

„Was jetzt?", fragte einer der Offiziere.

„Die Tollaner waren eine sehr hoch entwickelte Kultur, da wird wohl irgendetwas diese Apokalypse überlebt haben?", meinte Ehlers: „Entwaffnen sie die beiden Pelikane und schicken sie sie auf Aufklärungsflüge."

30 Minuten später flogen schon die beiden Pelikane der Sleipnir los und scannten das Gebiet.

Judith wandte sich ab, um sich um die Reparaturen zu kümmern, da winkte der Kommunikationsoffizier sie und Kapitän Ehlers zu sich.

„Pelikan 1 meldet, er habe etwas entdeckt. Es scheint sich um ein Dock oder eine Fabrik zu handeln.

Er hat sein Team schon abgeladen und kommt zurück um Equipement und weiteres Fachpersonal an Bord zu nehmen.", meldete er.

Ehlers seufzte: „Major, ich sehe doch wie es ihnen in den Fingern juckt. Rüsten sie sich aus und nehmen sie Weber mit."

15 Minuten später landeten sie bereits vor dem Eingang zu dem Komplex.

Judith sprang als erste aus der Maschine, ihr kam sofort ein Soldat des bereits abgesetzten Teams entgegen:

„Major, sie müssen kommen, sie werden es nicht glauben, wenn sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen."

Sie waren noch nicht weit in den Komplex hinein gegangen, als sie an einer Panoramascheibe vorbei kamen.

Sie blinkten in eine unterirdische Halle von gigantischen Ausmaßen, in der das Grundgerüst eines Raumschiffes stand.

„Es scheint eine Werft gewesen zu sein. Die Goa'uld müssen sie übersehen haben. Wir haben in mehreren kleineren Hallen Teile für das Schiff gefunden.", meinte der Soldat als er merkte, dass die beiden Mitglieder von ST1 stehen geblieben waren.

Bei diesem Satz begannen die ohnehin schon leuchtenden Augen von Judith, wie die Sonne zu strahlen.

„Zeigen sie mir die Lagerhallen.", befahl sie dem Soldaten der nur ein grinsendes, „Jawohl, Frau Major.", von sich gab und dann los lief.

_**Zwei Stunden später; auf der Sleipnir**_

„In der Werft scheint fast alles vorhanden und in Top Zustand zu sein, was für die Reparaturen an den meisten unserer Hauptsystemen notwendig ist.

Es ist, als ob die Tollaner sie erst vor ein paar Tagen verlassen hätten.", berichtete Judith Ehlers.

„Wie lange dauert es die Sleipnir wieder Allfähig zu machen?", fragte der.

„Eine Woche für den Subraumantrieb, eineinhalb um den Hyperraumantrieb wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen, eine halbe Woche für die Kurzstreckensensoren.

Das Problem mit den Kommunikationsrelais können wir nicht beheben, da wir die komplette Anlage austauschen müssten und wir nicht die Teile dafür gefunden haben.

Die zwei Hauptgeschütze auf den Hangars müssen von Grund auf ersetzt werden."

„Dann packen wir es an."

Die nächsten Tage waren sie hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, die Teile aus der Werft zu schaffen und damit die defekten Systeme zu reparieren.

Am dritten Tag stießen sie auf eine Hochsicherheitstür.

Als einer der Soldaten der Erkundungstrupps Judith die Tür gezeigt hatte, ging sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei, öffnete den Schaltkasten des Türschlosses, sah sich das ganze eine Minute lang an und steckte einen der Kristalle um.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Was?!", stutze ein völlig perplexer Kapitän Ehlers: „Bitte wiederholen sie das noch mal."

„Wir haben einen Hochsicherheitstrakt gefunden, in dem Ionenkanonen gelagert werden.", sagte Judith mit einem Lächeln und einer Ruhe, die Sam und Teal'c jede ehre gemacht hätten.

„Können wir die Ionenkanonen auf der Sleipnir installieren?"

„Ich habe bereits die Vorbereitungen diesbezüglich veranlasst. Wir werden die Turmsockel ausbauen, die Panzerung des zerstörten Dreierturms rekonstruieren und die Ionenkanonen anstatt der Gausengeschütze installieren.

Anschließend heben wir den Turm mit einem Pelikan wieder in seine Fassung."

„Wann werden sie einsatzbereit sein?"

„Mit dem derzeitigen Personal brauche ich drei Wochen."

„Das dauert zu lange, die Goa'uld haben zu viel Zeit sich zu organisieren. Ziehen sie so viel Personal von den Reparaturen der Waffensysteme ab wie sie brauchen. Wegtreten."

Alina war derweil damit beschäftigt, den Abtransport der Ionankanonen zu überwachen.

Eigentlich stand sie nur herum und inspizierten die Kanonen, während sie auf die Transportrollen, die von einem der Pelikane geholt wurden, wartete.

Da fiel im hinteren Teil der Waffenkammer eine Metallstange zu Boden.

Erschrocken zog sie und der Soldat der mit ihr wartete ihre USPs.

Sie gab dem jungen Feldwebel einen stummen Befehl und sie begannen vorsichtig, mit erhobenen Waffen, den Raum zu durchsuchen.

Reihe für Reihe gingen sie still und leise vor.

Als sie in der vorletzten Reihe um die Ecke bogen sahen sie eine junge Frau, die sich hinter einer Ionenkanone duckte und in die andere Richtung um die Ecke linste.

Langsam gingen beide mit erhobenen Waffen auf die Frau zu.

„Keine falsche Bewegung!", sagte Alina mit einer Stimme, die dem Mädchen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies: „Die Hände hinter den Kopf und schön langsam umdrehen."

Wie erstarrt drehte sie sich mit den Händen hinter dem Kopf um und erschrak als sie direkt in die Mündung von Alinas Pistole schaute.

„Wer seit ihr.", fragte sie verängstigt.

„Wer bist du?", erwiderte Alina.

„Ich? Arin."

„Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe hier gewartet bis ihr wieder weg seid, damit ich von hier verschwinden kann."

„Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Was machst du hier auf diesem Friedhofsplaneten?"

„Dieser Friedhofsplanet ist meine Heimat, oder war es zumindest einmal."

„Du bist eine Tollanerin?", fragte Alina verdutzt.

„Natürlich bin ich eine Tollanerin.", sagte sie leicht verächtlich: „Jetzt sagt mir endlich was ihr hier macht! Wieso plündert ihr meine Heimat?"

„Erstens plündern wir nicht, wir nehmen nur das, was wir zum Verlassen des Planeten brauchen. Wir sind hier gestrandet."

„Ihr ward das Schiff, das auf den Planeten gekracht ist. Dann haben wir euch die Goa'uld zu verdanken, die gerade den Planeten blockieren."

„Leider, ja."

„Wir waren kurz davor den Planeten zu verlassen! Dann seit ihr aufgetaucht und habt uns die Chance genommen."

„Wie, es gibt noch mehr Überlebende?"

Sie schwieg.

Alina senkte ihre Waffe und deutete dem Feldwebel an es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Wir sind nicht hier um irgendjemanden zu verletzen, mit Ausnahme der Goa'uld."

Arins Augen weiteten sich auf einmal vor Überraschung, als sie das Abzeichen auf Alinas Uniform sah.

„Ihr seit…", doch weiter kam sie nicht, im vorderen Teil der Halle hörte man Stabwaffenschüsse und Schmerzensschreie.

Alina zog Arin instinktiv hinter die Kanonen in die Knie, dann gab sie dem Feldwebel mit Handzeichen den Befehl ihr zu folgen und flüsterte der verängstigten Arin zu: „Versteck dich und mach' keinen Mucks."

Sie verschwanden schnell und leise zwischen den gelagerten Ionenkanonen.

Als sie am Ausgang der Halle ankamen, sahen sie vier Jaffa, die über sechs toten Soldaten standen die die Transportrollen gebracht hatten.

Alina gab dem Feldwebel ein Zeichen und zählte leise mit den Finger von drei herunter.

Gleichzeitig stürmten die beiden hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und gaben den vier Jaffa ohne zu zögern, ein paar Kopfschüsse.

Sie waren tot, bevor die erste Patronenhülse den Boden berührt hatte.

Alina rannte zu den am Boden liegenden Soldaten und fühlte ihren Puls.

„Rufe Verstärkung, die sollen einen Sani mitbringen, einer lebt noch.", befahl sie dem Feldwebel.

20 Minuten später war die Verstärkung und zwei Sanitäter mit einer Trage da.

Während die Sanitäter sich um den Schwerverletzten kümmerten, schwärmten die Teams aus und durchforsteten den Komplex nach weiteren Jaffa.

„Wie konnten die auf den Planeten kommen, ohne von dem Verteidigungssystem in Stücke geschossen zu werden?", fragte Ehlers Alina.

Sie waren mittlerweile wieder auf der Sleipnir. Die Teams hatten acht weitere Jaffa im Komplex aufgestöbert und getötet.

„Ich vermute, sie sind mit einem getarnten Tel'tak gekommen, ein Späher. Es war offensichtlich, das wir starkes Interesse an dem Komplex haben, so oft wie wir mit den Pelikanen hin und hergeflogen sind."

„Wir müssen wachsamer sein. Wie geht es unserem Gast?"

„Sie wird gerade auf der Krankenstation durchgecheckt. Ich werde gleich nach ihr sehen.", mit diesen Worten verließ Alina das Deck Richtung Krankenstation.

Als Alina die Krankenstation betrat, saß Arin auf einem Krankenbett und schaute ins Leere.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie Alina.

„Gut, ich habe gerade nachgedacht, mein Vater wäre sauer, wenn er wüsste, dass schon wieder einer aus seiner Familie von dem primitiven Volk gerettet wurde. Nur das die Tau'ri nicht so primitiv sind, wie sie es damals waren."

„Dein Vater hatte Kontakt mit uns? Und woher weist du wer wir sind, ich dachte ihr hattet Angst vor uns?"

„Mein Vater war einer der Ersten die mit den Tauri zu tun hatten, sein Name ist Omoc und das ihr Tau'ri seid weis ich erst, seit ich dein Ärmelabzeichen gesehen habe.", womit sie auf das Erdsymbol auf Alinas Jacke deutete.

„Omoc, der alte Nörgler, ist dein Vater?!", sagte Alina verdutzt, die die Berichte von SG1 gelesen hatte.

„Ja."

„Ich dachte Omoc wäre von Travel ermordet worden?"

„Wäre er auch beinahe, aber er hat den Giftanschlag überlebt und dann seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um die Verräter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Leider ist ihm der Angriff der Goa'uld zuvor gekommen."

„Weist du wie man mit deinen Leuten ohne Komunikationsrelais Kontakt aufnimmt? Wir würden nämlich gerne wieder von diesem Planeten herunter, ohne dass das Verteidigungsnetzwerk uns in Stücke schießt."

„Das ist nicht möglich, ihr könnt nicht zu ihnen, sie würden euch angreifen, wenn ihr ihnen zu nahe kommt. Sie halten euch immer noch für Feinde.

Allerdings könnte ich mit den richtigen Einstellungen an eurer Erkennung verhindern, dass das System auf euch schießt. Das würde allerdings eine Zeit lang dauern."

„Dann fang' schon mal an."

_**Eine Woche später**_

„Kapitän, ein Schiff steigt in einiger Entfernung von der Oberfläche auf.", meldete der Sensoroffizier: „Es ist ein Tollanerschiff."

„Sind die verrückt, die können es nicht mit vier Hataks aufnehmen.", sagte Arin, die auf der Brücke gerade den Identifikationscode fertigstellte: „Der Hyperraumantrieb braucht zehn Minuten bis er hochgefahren ist, und das geht nur, wenn man in der Luft ist."

„Ist der Code fertig?", fragte sie Ehlers.

„In einer Minute."

„Gut, fahrt den Antrieb hoch."

„Herr Kapitän, er will nicht starten. Ich bekomme eine Fehlermeldung, dass noch kein Sicherheitscheck gemacht wurde.", meldete Judith.

„Ein Sicherheitscheck dauert mindestens eine Stunde, können sie das Programm umgehen?"

„Ja, aber das dauert ein paar Minuten."

„Tun sie es."

„Herr Kapitän, es wurden gerade vier Torpedos des Typs Phönix auf das Hatak, das dem Tollanerschiff am nächsten ist, abgefeuert. Ich kann keinen Schützen ausfindig machen.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„RU1 ist im Orbit?!", sagte Ehlers leicht ungläubig: „Die halten keine zehn Minuten gegen die Hataks durch. Bringen sie die Dame in die Luft!"

„Bin gleich so weit.", meinte Judith.

„Kapitän, sie haben zwei weitere Torpedos auf das Hatak abgefeuert, und es zerstört. Jetzt steuern die andern Hataks auf sie zu.", sagte der Sensoroffizier.

„Wie viele schwere Raketen haben wir noch?", fragte Ehlers.

„Acht, aber bei vier klemmen die Luken noch, wir können sie nicht abfeuern.", antwortete der Waffenoffizier.

„Feuert die vier auf die entfernteren Hataks, ich will nicht, dass durch deren Detonation die RU1 oder das Tollanerschiff in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.

Arin, sende den Befehl an das Verteidigungsnetzwerk, dass sie unsere Schiffe als Verbündete erkennen und nichts gegen unsere Maßnahmen unternehmen.

Und jetzt keine Widerrede, ich weis, dass du gestern schon mal eine Verbindung aufgebaut hast.

Das ist mein Schiff, hier lässt keiner einen Kugelschreiber fallen, ohne dass ich es mitbekomme, junge Dame!", sagte Ehlers grimmig an Arin gewannt.

Die schaute verdutzt, was den Kapitän zum Grinsen brachte und führte dann das Befohlene, ohne weiter Umschweife, aus.

Die Fusionsraketen starteten noch ohne Probleme, bevor die Sleipnir den Boden verließ.

_**Im Orbit**_

„Kapitän, ich empfange Signaltöne von dem Tollanerschiff. Sie werden es nicht glauben, es sind Morsezeichen.  
An getarntes Erdschiff, unser Hyperraumantrieb ist ausgefallen, brauchen mindestens acht Minuten um ihn neu zu starten. Benötigen Feuerschutz.", übersetzte der Kommunikationsoffizier den uralten Erdkode.

„Acht Minuten! Unsere Schilde würden nicht ein mal 30 Sekunden gegen ein Hatak bestehen.", meinte Reinhardt.  
Sie feuerten die Torpedos 3-4 auf das nächst gelegene Hatak um es abzubremsen, doch es flog weiter ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren, nur die Gleiter wurden durch die Druckwelle ins Jenseits geschickt.

Da ereigneten sich vier Fusionsexplosionen bei den zwei anderen Hataks, die sich im Anflug befanden.

„Eines der Hataks explodierte. Bei dem anderen versagten Antrieb und Schilde.", meldete der Sensoroffizier erstaunt: „Kapitän ein zweites Schiff nähert sich vom Planeten aus.

Es ist die Sleipnir!"

Das letzte Hatak drehte gerade ab um die Sleipnir abzufangen, als auch schon die erste Salve der Ionenkanonen einschlug und es explodierte.

Währenddessen schossen alle anderen einsatzbereiten Geschütze auf das lahmgelegte Hatak und zerfetzten es.

Es ging in einen Feuerball auf, während die Geschütze umschwenkten und die Gleiter aufs Korn nahmen, gleichzeitig startet die RJ1.

Die Gleiter versuchten in den Schatten der Jäger zu kommen, um nicht von den Geschützen der Sleipnir zerlegt zu werden, was sie allerdings auch in das Fadenkreuz der Jäger brachte.

Jeder der Jäger startete vier, für den Raumkampf modifizierte, Sparrow Raumraketen.

Die eins zu drei in der Unterzahl befindlichen RJ1 hatten mit einem Schlag 36 Todesgleiter ausgeschaltet.

Ein einziger hatte überlebt und versuchte zu fliehen, wohin auch immer.

Er schaffte es keine 50 Kilometer, als sich plötzlich vor ihm RU1 enttarnte und abschoss.

„So das wäre geschafft, jetzt kommt der schwere Teil.", meinte Ehlers: „Rufen sie das Tollanerschiff."

_**Eine halbe Woche später**_

„Oh man, ich hoffe ich muss nie wieder mit den Tollaner verhandeln.", meinte Wallenberg.

Sie befanden sich auf der Sleipnir, die sich gerade im Hyperraum auf dem Kurs zur Erde befand.

„Sehe es positiv, du hast wenigstens erreicht, dass wir die Technologie, die wir bereits in die Sleipnir eingebaut hatten, behalten dürfen.", meinte Alina aufmunternd.

Erich seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster der Mensa, während die Sleipnir im Erdorbit den Hyperraum verließ.


	4. Die Phantomarmee

_**2.04 Die Phantomarmee**_

Eine Jaffapatrolie marschierte eine Straße entlang. Sie waren gerade von ihrer Wache am Tor abgelöst worden und auf dem Weg zurück in ihrer Kaserne.

Gerade als sie vorbei waren, erhoben sich am Straßenrand ein paar als Büsche und Sträucher getarnte STK Soldaten, erschossen sie und beseitigten anschließend die Leichen.

„Wolf an Falke, wir haben sie erledigt, schalte die Wachen aus.", funkte Reinhardt.

„Habe verstanden.", antwortete Coutard über Funk.

Er legte sein Scharfschützengewehr auf einen Ast des Baumes in dem er saß, einige hundert Meter von Reinhardt entfernt auf einem Hügel und begann die Wachen, eine nach der andern, auszuschalten.

Derweil gab Reinhardt den Teams das Zeichen vor zu rücken.

Leise, wie Schatten schlichen sie sich an die Kaserne heran. Am Tor angekommen, klopfte Reinhardt dagegen und rief: „Jaffa, Kree!"

Ein Jaffa öffnete es einen Spalt und streckte seinen Kopf heraus, um nach zu sehen, wer gekommen war.

Doch das einzige was er sah, war der Kolben von Reinhardts Gewehr, der auf ihn zuraste und ihn KO schlug.

Schnell und leise zogen sie das Tor auf und schlüpften schnell hindurch.

Coutard hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, es standen keine weiteren Wachen im Hof, oder auf der Mauer und den Türmen.

Reinhardt rückte mit zwei ST-Teams weiter vor in Richtung Quartiere, während Wallenberg, Weber und Rehr in Richtung Zellentrakt verschwanden.

Reinhardt arbeitete sich mit ST3 und 5 von Zimmer zu Zimmer vor, in jeden Schlafraum wurde eine Betäubungsgranate geworfen und anschließend die Tür verriegelt und blockiert.

Bei dem letzten Zimmer packten sie den kommandierenden Jaffa, stülpten ihm einen Leinensack über den Kopf, fesselten ihn mit Kabelbindern und zerrten ihn in den Hof.

„Herr Oberst, wir haben ein Problem. ZP ist nicht im Zellentrakt.", sagte Rehr über Funk.

„Wie er ist nicht im Zellentrakt?"

„Es befinden sich hier nur zwei Gefangene, der eine gibt sich als Tok'ra aus, der andere ist ein USASF."

„Was macht ein Green Barett hier?"

„Keine Ahnung, wir haben uns zurückgezogen, um unsere Abzeichen zu entfernen und Sturmmasken anzuziehen. Er hat uns bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen."

„Gut mitgedacht Major."

Reinhardt befahl allen ihre Abzeichen zu entfernen und funkte dann Coutard an: „Hauptmann, wir brauchen ihre Verhörkenntnisse hier unten."

„Verstanden, bin schon auf dem Weg.", antwortete der.

Er hängte sich sein Scharfschützengewehr über den Rücken, sprang aus dem Baum und rannte in Richtung Kaserne.

Als er in die Nähe des Tores kam, sah er einen Jaffa durch den Spalt des leichtgeöffneten Tores schauen.

Coutard zog seine USP und schlich langsam und vorsichtig von hinten auf den Jaffa zu.

Als der Jaffa seine Stabwaffe durch den Spalt hielt und sie aktivierte, schoss Coutad.

Der Jaffa ging zu Boden und als Coutard dessen Gesicht sah verschwand die Farbe aus seinem.

Reinhardt hatte den Schuss gehört und als er zum Tor sah, erblickte er gerade noch eine Stabwaffe die zu Boden viel.

Er, wie zwei Soldaten schickten sich an ihm zu folgen und gingen mit ihren Gewehren im Anschlag vorsichtig in Richtung Tor.

Als er das Tor vorsichtig aufzog, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Auf dem Boden saß Coutard, kreidebleich und hielt einen jungen sterbenden Jaffa.

„Pas encore! Pas encore! Ce n'est pas just!", sagte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin.

„Coutard!", sagte Reinhard, doch er reagierte nicht, worauf er schnell Wallenberg und Weber anforderte und die beiden Soldaten, die mit ihm gekommen waren, anwies sie abzulösen.

Dann wandte er sich erneut Coutard zu.

Der Jaffa den er hielt war keine 16 Jahre alt.

Da kamen Wallenberg und Weber, die sich sofort um Coutard und den Jaffa zu kümmern begannen.

„Was sagt er?", fragte Reinhardt Wallenberg.

„Nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder, das ist nicht fair.", übersetzte Wallenberg.

Reinhardt schloss seine Augen für ein paar Sekunden und als er sie wieder öffnete meinte er: „Wir nehmen den Jungen mit, Weber sie kümmern sich um ihn."

Er wies noch zwei weitere Soldaten an ihn zu tragen und kniete sich dann neben Coutard, der immer noch am Boden saß und immer wieder dieselben Worte vor sich hin murmelte.

„Coutard!", sagte er laut und mit Nachdruck, doch er reagierte nicht.

„Soldat!", brüllte er fast schon.

Coutard drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf und schaute ihn an.

„Verstehen sie mich."

Coutard nickte.

„Folgen sie mir.", befahl er ihm.

Rehr kam aus dem Gebäude auf sie zu: „Was sollen wir mit dem angeblichen Tok'ra und dem Green Barett machen?"

„Den Tok'ra nehmen wir mit. Schickt den Green Barett nach Hause."

_**Zur gleichen Zeit, ein anderer von Osiris kontrollierter Planet**_

SG1 stürmte den Zellentrakt des kleinen Jaffastützpunktes, in dem, laut Tok'ra Aufklärungsdaten, Master Sergeant Brain Johnson und ein Tok'ra Spion gefangen gehalten werden sollten.

Teal'c verpasste der letzten Wache eine doppelte Zatladung, während Carter das Goa'uld-Kombinationsschloss öffnete und kurz schloss.

Die Zellentür öffnete sich und alle starten wie entgeistert auf den Insassen, nur O'Neill sagte: „Johnson, sie haben sich ganzschön verändert."

„Äh, Sir, ich glaub nicht…", wollte Carter schon einwerfen als er erwiderte: „Ich sehe, dass das nicht Johnson ist. Verlass dich auf die Tokraaufklärung und du bist verlassen.

Also gut, wenn wir schon mal da sind können wir den Burschen auch gleich mitnehmen.

He du!", sagte er während er wild zu der in der Zelle sitzenden Gestalt gestikulierte: „Komm mit.",worauf sich der Mann in der Zelle aufrichtete und aus der Zelle trat.

Erst jetzt sahen sie, dass er eine Art Uniform trug, die denen von der Erde nicht sehr unähnlich war.

„Sie sind Soldat?", fragte Daniel, woraufhin der Mann nickte.

„Sie verstehen unsere Sprache?"

„Ja.", krächzte er leise.

„Wo kommen sie her?"

„Daniel, das hat Zeit bis wir hier raus sind.", meinte O'Neill, während sie sich schon in Richtung Ausgang aufmachten.

SG1, 3 und 8 erreichten gerade die kleine Lichtung in der das Tor stand, als sich die Büsche um das Tor aufrichteten. Es waren alles Anzüge wie es die Scharfschützen auf der Erde trugen, wenn sie sich an ihr Ziel im Wald anschleichen mussten.

„Es sieh so aus als ob wir uns schon verabschieden müssten.", meinte der Mann den sie gerettet hatten.

O'Neill wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als aus dem Wald Master Sergeant Johnson in Begleitung zweier maskierter Soldaten kam, die Eskorte hatte dieselben Uniformen wie der Gerettete.

„Wer seid ihr Typen?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Es ist nur wichtig, dass wir auf eurer Seite sind, O'Neill.", meinte eine der Gestalten.

Einer der als Busch getarnten Soldaten wählte die Erde an.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen."

O'Neill gab seinen Code in sein GDO ein und sie gingen durch das Tor.

Auf der anderen Seite erwartete sie schon Hammond, Bra'tak und Jakob.

„Ist etwas schief gelaufen Colonel?", fragte Hammond, seinen Blick deutend.

„So kann man das nicht sagen.",meinte der, „nur etwas anders als erwartet. Und Jakob das nächste Mal geht bitte auf Nummer sicher, bevor ihr uns irgendwelche Aufklärungsdaten gebt."

„Colonel die Nachbesprechung ist in einer Stunde. Bra'tak hat wichtige Informationen.", sagte Hammond.

_**Eine Stunde später, Besprechungsrum I**_

„…, die haben dann Johnson hinter 'nem Baum hervorgeholt, die Erde angewählt und uns Heim geschickt.", berichtete O'Neill.

„Es scheint die Gerüchte sind wahr.", warf Bra'tak ein.

„Welche Gerüchte, alter Freund?", fragte Teal'c.

„Seit einem halben Jahr werden immer wieder Planeten, vor allem welche unter Osiris Kontrolle, oder mobile Einheiten angegriffen.

Manchmal sind es nur kleine Sabotagen, Entführungen oder Ermordungen von führenden Goa'ulds, ohne irgendwelche Spuren, ein anderes Mal vernichten sie ganze Stützpunkte und hinterlassen nur eine Spur der Verwüstung.

Die Jaffa glauben es ist eine Phantomarmee, die von Osiris oder einem ihrer Untergebenen versehentlich geweckt wurde und ihren Zorn auf sich gezogen hat. Sie nennen sie die „Schatten".

Eine der Tok'ra Jägereinheiten ist vor etwa einem halben Jahr komplett zu den Rebellen gewechselt, nachdem ihr kommandierender Goa'uld von den „Schatten" vor ihren Augen getötet wurde.

Selbst die noch treuen Jaffa haben gemerkt, dass die Goa'uld vor den „Schatten" Angst haben. Die Goa'uld fürchten die Schatten fast so sehr wie die Asgard.

Seit einer Woche geht das Gerücht um, dass Osiris einen toten „Schatten", der erste tote den man gefunden hat, mit Hilfe des Sarkophags wiederbelebt hätte.

Die „Schatten" hatten eine Hochsicherheitsfestung zerstört, für die man zehntausende Jaffa zur Erstürmung gebraucht hätte.

Nur Osiris selbst soll ihn verhört haben, ohne einen Jaffa im Raum.

Jedes Mal wenn sie die Verhörkammer verlassen hat, soll sie entweder Kreide bleich gewesen sein, oder vor Wut gekocht haben."

„Ich weis von wem ihr redet, Bra'tak.", meinte Selmak.

„Sie nennen sich der Bund.

Sie hatten einen unserer Agenten gefangen und zum Glück erkannt, dass er kein Goa'uld ist. Als sie ihn uns zurück brachten, kamen die Tok'rajäger. Wir waren beeindruckt wie schnell und effektiv sie sie bekämpften.

Nur der Rat weis Genaueres über sie und keiner wird etwas sagen, wir würden dadurch das Bündnis mit ihnen gefährden. Absolutem Stillschweigen über ihren Aufenthaltsort und Details über sie wahren der Preis für das Bündnis.

Und selbst wenn, wir wissen kaum etwas über sie, nur dass sie einst von einem Asgard geschützten Planeten waren und dass die Goa'uld durch das Brechen des Abkommens sich einen sehr mächtigen Feind gemacht haben."

„_Ich finde es nicht richtig sie anzulügen.",_ meinte Jakob zu Selmak.

„_Ich lüge sie nicht an, alles was ich gesagt habe ist wahr.",_ antwortete Selmak ihm.

„Ich würde gerne mal ein Treffen mit diesem Bund organisieren.", meinte Hammond.

„Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Ich werde allerdings bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ihnen mitteilen das ihr mit ihnen Kontakt wünscht.", sagte Jakob.


	5. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

_**2.05 Vergangenheit und Gegenwart**_

Der junge Jaffa war jetzt schon zwei Stunden im OP und Coutard saß, mit kreidebleichem Gesicht fast die ganze Zeit über davor.

Jedesmal wenn ihn einer seiner Teamkollegen in sein Quartier gebracht hatten, war er wenige Minuten später wieder gekommen.

Reinhardt, der gerade mit der Besprechung fertig war, ging zu ihm und nahm ihn mit in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen ging er zu seinem Bücherregal, nahm einen dicken Schmöker heraus und holte hinter ihm eine Flasche Klaren und zwei Gläser hervor.

Er schenkte Coutard und sich ein und gab ihm sein Glas.

Der nahm es mit einer dankenden Geste an und trank aus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Reinhard Coutard direkt.

„Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihnen, als dieser Jaffa sie durch den Türspalt erschießen wollte, da hab ich …", begann Coutard.

„Das meine ich nicht. So reagiert kein erfahrener Soldat wenn er einen Feind davon abgehalten hat seine Kameraden zu töten."

„Déjà vu. Bei meinem letzten Einsatz ist etwas schief gelaufen, was in keiner Akte vermerkt wurde.

Wir sollten einen Drogenbaron in Guayana ausschalten. Ich war der Heckenschütze der ihn erledigen sollte.

Er stand am Fenster als ich den Schuss abgab.

Doch was ich nicht gesehen hatte war, dass sein 13 Jahre alter Sohn direkt hinter ihm stand. Die Kugel ging glatt durch ihn und den Jungen durch.

Beide waren auf der Stelle tot."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, dann sagte Reinhard: „Das mit dem Jungen hätten sie nicht wissen können, sie müssen aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was sie hätten anders, was sie hätten besser machen können.

Was den Jaffa angeht, wir haben Krieg und er ist einer unserer Feinde.

Hätten sie nicht gehandelt, wären wir wahrscheinlich tot."

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht…"

„Was weis ich nicht? Dass man sich immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lässt was man hätte besser machen können, dass man sich immer wieder sagt das sei alles seine eigene Schuld?

Ich weis genau wie sich das anfühlt!"

Stille.

Nach einer Ewigkeit fand Coutard seine Worte wieder: „Sie haben Recht. Ich danke ihnen."

„Wir sind Kameraden, wir sind ein Team. Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken, es gehört dazu einander zu helfen.", meinte Reinhardt aufmunternd: „Ich habe nur eine Bitte. Duzen sie mich bitte wenn wir unter uns sind."

„Das werde ich machen Wolfgang.", sagte Coutard dankend.

„Keine Ursache Wolfgang."

_**SGC**_

„Dad, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte Sam ihren Vater, als dieser mit ihr die Besprechung verließ.

Sie gingen in ihr Labor.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, ich weis nicht wie viel Ju dir schon erzählt hat...", sie unterbrach auf das scheinbar verwirrte Gesicht ihres Vaters hin: „Dad ich weis, dass ihr in letzter Zeit öfters Kontakt hattet. Ich habe erst letztens mit ihr geredet."

„Sie hat dich eingeweiht?", sagte Jacob verdutzt.

„Das hat sie, an dem Tag an dem Jack vom Trust entführt wurde. Sie war es auch die ihn dann mit ihren Freuden befreit hat.

Das ist aber nicht das, worüber ich mit dir reden will.

Jack und ich, wir sind zusammen."

Sam hielt den Atem an.

Ein paar Sekunden sah Jacob wie versteinert aus, bis er die Bedeutung der Worte, die Sam gerade gesagt hatte, verstand, dann fing er an zu lachen und fiel Sam um den Hals.

„Ihr habt es endlich geschafft! Ich freue mich so für euch."

Sam war perplex.

Sie hatte einiges erwartet, doch das war das Letzte mit dem sie gerechnet hatte.

„Was soll das heißen 'Ihr habt es endlich geschafft'!'", sagte sie als sie einige Zeit lang ihren lachenden Vater mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte.

„Ach Sam, ihr zwei seit so lange um einander herum getänzelt, dass es fast schon wieder traurig war."

„Ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst?"

„Eher geahnt. Wer weiß alles davon?"

„Daniel, er hatte noch eine Erinnerung von seiner Zeit als Aufgestiegener, Walter, er hat es wahrscheinlich als Erster heraus gefunden und es diskret unseren Freunden berichtet, und Teal'c wird wohl schon wissen, doch er behält es für sich, wie immer."

„Gut, je weniger Bescheid wissen umso besser.

Wann denkst du wird Jack auftauchen und mit mir über dich zu reden?"

Schon wieder war Sam sprachlos, doch eine Antwort wurde ihr zum Glück verhindert.

„_General und Major Carter, bitte in den Besprechungsraum 1.",_ schallte Walters Stimme durch das SGC.

„Dann wollen wir mal los.", meinte Jacob an seine Tochter gewannt.

Als sie das Labor verlassen wollten stießen sie beinahe mit Jack zusammen.

„Ah Jacob, sie sind der Mann den ich gesucht habe. Ich muss nachher mal kurz mit ihnen reden.", sagte er.

„Sicher Jack. Später."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Besprechungsraum.

Als sie in den Raum kamen stand schon eine Tok'ra im Raum, sie und Walter hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und flüsterten leise.

Als sie die drei erblickten, verstummte Walter sofort und die Tok'ra begrüste sie: „Colonel O'Neill, Samantha Carter.

Jacob, wir haben vor einer halben Stunde die Nachricht erhalten, dass eine der Einheiten Qetesh gefangen genommen hat.

Deine Anwesenheit wird verlangt, wenn der Extraktions-Prozess vollendet ist.

Das dürfte in etwa einer Stunde sein."

„Danke für die Information Enaf. Doch du bist doch sicher nicht den weiten Weg hier her gekommen um mir das zu sagen.", sagte Selmak und machte dabei einen stark taktierenden Blick, als ob er ihr vorwerfen würde hergekommen zu sein.

Jack entging dieser Blick nicht.

_**Fünf Stunden zuvor, P 3573 81**_

Qetesh war seit über einer Woche auf der Flucht.

Anubis hatte sie für Vogel frei erklärt, als sie die Pläne für eine seiner neuen Waffen gestohlen hatte.

Erst waren ihr Palast gestürmt worden, wobei sie die Daten über die neue Waffe verloren hatte, dann wurde jeder einzelner ihrer Planeten besetzt und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, waren jetzt auch noch Kopfgeldjäger hinter ihr her.

Bei dem letzten ihrer treuen Planeten wäre sie beinahe von einem Kopfgeldjäger namens Aris Boch gefangen genommen worden, doch zum Glück war ihr Trottel von einem Primus in die Schildfalle gelaufen.

Wäre er nicht einer der letzten drei ihr noch treu ergebenen lebenden Jaffa gewesen, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon vor einer halben Woche getötet, doch so hatte es noch etwas Gutes, dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen hatte.

Nun kämpfte sie sich mit ihren zwei letzten Jaffa auf einem ihr fremden Planeten durch einen Wald.

Auf einmal lichteten sich die Baumkronen ein wenig und als Qetesh zum Himmel schaute erstarrte sie.

Oben in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten war ein Hatak.

Als sie sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte schrie sie die Jaffa fast schon an: „Zurück zum Cha'apaei! Schnell!"

Doch es war zu spät, sie waren bereits von feindlichen Jaffa umzingelt.

„Scholva, Kree!", brüllte einer.

Es blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren, den in dem Moment ging das Hatak in einem Feuerball auf.

Alle starrten wie gebannt auf die zweite Sonne die sich gerade in der Umlaufbahn entstand und spürten ihre Wärmestrahlung.

Qetesh war die Erste, die sich wieder fing.

„Kniet nieder vor eurer Göttin!", befahl sie.

Alle Jaffa, bis auf die beiden letzten ihrer Garde, knieten nieder.

Der jüngere schaute, als ob er sich vor dem, was jetzt gleich kommen würde, fürchten müssen, doch der ältere der beiden aktivierte seine Zat und richtete sie auf Qetesh.

„Ich diene keiner falschen Göttin." sagte er.

Und schon wieder war Qetesh sprachlos, doch bevor sie sich von diesem Schock erholt hatte wurden Qetesh und ihre beiden ehemaligen Gardisten von weißem Licht umhüllt und verschwanden.

_**RU2 im Orbit**_

Qetesh war alleine in einem leeren Raum mit grauen Wänden aufgetaucht, der von der Form her an einen der Lagerräume in einem Alkesch erinnerte.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig umgesehen, als auch schon eine Art Musik ertönte und was sie am meisten daran irritierte, war, dass der Text zu dem Lied in Tau'ri war.

„_Bad Boys, Bad Boys, what you gonna do when ….."_

_**Anderer Lagerraum**_

Rae'nok und sein Schüler standen plötzlich in einem Lagerraum.

Rae'nok realisierte als Erster was geschehen war und begrüßte den Tau'ri, der schon auf sie wartete: „Chapouton, es ist mir eine Freude sie wieder zu sehen. Wie es scheint habt ihr meine Nachricht erhalten."

„Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen Rae'nok. Ja, wir haben sie erhalten.", sagte Chapouton: „Es ist ein schwarzer Tag. Anubis muss gemerkt haben, dass die Jaffa von Qetesh kurz vor dem Rebellieren waren."

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Allein der Habgier und Dummheit Qeteshs haben wir dieses Dilemma zu verdanken. Sie hat die vereinbarten Naqudalieferungen und Truppenunterstützungen nicht eingehalten, wodurch er mehrere herbe Niederlagen gegen einige der Systemlords und die Jaffarebellen erleiden musste.

Er hat Osiris damit beauftragt Keteschs Reich dem Erdboden gleich zu machen und ihm ihren Kopf zu bringen.

Für ihre Treue und weil sie im Moment keine Schiffe zur Verfügung hatte, hat er ihr ein neues Hatak gegeben, mit welchem sie uns seit Wochen verfolgt hat."

„Ach du meinst das, dass wir gerade in die Luft gejagt haben?"

„In der Tat."

„Ihr habt ein beeindruckendes Schiff.", meldete sich der Schüler von Rae'nock zu Wort.

„In der Tat.", grinste Chapouton.


	6. Zwei mal getötet hält besser

_**2.06 Zwei mal getötet hält besser**_

Die Sonne brannte ohne Erbarmen auf Reinhardt.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

Seit er vor drei Wochen sein Abitur gemacht hatte, lag er fast nur noch im Freibad faul in der Sonne und drehte hin und wieder ein paar Runden im Schwimmbecken.

Jonas Wolfgang Reinhardt, alias Oberst Wolfgang Reinhardts Klon hatte sich in sein neues Leben ganz gut eingelebt und gleich ein paar Monate nach seiner 'Erzeugung' sein Abitur gemacht.

Es hatte zwar immer wieder ein paar kleine Probleme gegeben, zum Beispiel, dass er mit einigen Jugendbegriffen einfach nichts anfangen konnte und immer wieder bei seinem neuen Freundeskreis nachfragen musste was sie bedeuteten, was ihm schon einige Male ein Gelächter eingebracht hatte, doch im Großen und Ganzen wirkte er wie ein ziemlich normaler Halbstarker, der zwar manchmal etwa zu vernünftig war, aber nicht den Spielverderber spielte.

Er hatte sich schon immer gut in eine Rolle einspielen können.

Viel schwerer war es für ihn immer gewesen, sich diese Rolle wieder ab zu gewöhnen, wie als er vor etwa 30 Jahren einen 80 Jahre alten Mann für sechs Wochen spielen musste.

Er hatte innerhalb von Minuten seine Rolle perfekt eingespielt, doch als er danach wieder in seinen normalen Alltag überging hatte er beinahe eine Woche lang jeden Morgen im Bad seine Zahnprothese gesucht und jedes Mal als er aus dem Haus ging, seinen Rückstock gesucht, bis er gemerkt hatte das er wieder ein 25 Jahre alter WSD Agent war.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Eis?", fragte ihn Monika.

Sie war die ältere Schwester von Steffi, mit der er Abitur gemacht hatte und die er zu seinen drei Freunden zählte, die er in seinem neuen Leben hatte.

Moni und er hatten eine sehr merkwürdige Beziehung.

Die 22 Jahre junge Physik-Studentin hatte sich in ihn verguckt und wollte anscheinend nur noch ihn. Er mochte sie, doch der Gedanke an den Altersunterschied schreckte ihn ab, ja er fand ihn sogar pervers.

Mittlerweile ging sogar das Gerücht um, dass er schwul sei, da er mit Moni eine sehr offensichtlich rein freundschaftliche Beziehung führte.

Ein richtiges Paradoxon, in seinen Papieren stand, dass er 19 sei, sein Körper war etwa auf dem Stand eines 16 bis 17 Jährigen und sein Kopf war 45 Jahre alt.

Er verbrachte fast seine ganze Zeit mit seinen drei Freunden, Moni, Steffi und Mathias, mit welchem er ebenfalls Abitur gemacht hatte.

„Klar, ich komm mit. Welches Eis wollt ihr?", fragte er an Steffi und Matze gewannt, die sich aus ihrer innigen Umarmung lösten um ihr Eis zu bestellen.

Er nahm seine Brieftasche und ging mit Moni in Richtung Kiosk.

Als sie sich anstellten, bemerkte Jonas am hinteren Zaun des Schwimmbades eine Lichtreflexion, die der eines Zielfernrohrs ähnelte.

Wie automatisiert ging er unauffällig hinter der Schlange in Deckung und nahm Moni unauffällig mit, dann hielt er im Sichtschatten der anstehenden Badbesucher nach der Quelle der Reflexion Ausschau.

Er erblickte einen schwarzen Van am hinteren Zaun stehen, in dem mindestens zwei Männer saßen, die sie mit einem Feldstecher beobachteten.

Jonas suchte nach irgendwelchen Erkennungsmerkmalen und fand auch eines.

„_Das kann nicht sein.", _für einen kurzen Augenblick stieg Panik in ihm auf, doch dann besann er sich auf seine Ausbildung: _„Wie kann Reagan hier sein!", _war sein erster klarere Gedanke.

Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Moni die vier Eistüten kaufte und ihm zwei in die Hand drückte, die er beinahe fallen gelassen hätte.

„Erde an Jonas.", sagte Moni zu ihm: „Was geht dir durch den Kopf?"

„Ach, nichts."

Sie gingen zu ihrem Platz zurück, als Jonas plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.

_**Pentagon, Washington DC., USA**_

Johnson stürmte aus dem Besprechungsraum.

Sie hatte gerade einen Videoanruf von Reagan mit ihrem Abteilungsleiter mitbekommen, in dem er Ausrüstung und einen Helikopter bestellt hatte.

Sie hatte seit Monaten daran geglaubt, dass dieser Psychopath tot sei.

Ihr Vorgesetzter schien nicht überrascht gewesen zu sein, Reagan zu sehen.

„_Reagen dieser Hundesohn, nur weil er der Großneffe eines Präsidenten ist__, __wird ihm das verdammte Hinterteil von allen geküsst.", _dachte sie verärgert.

Sie eilte in ihr Büro, holte einige Dokumente, kopierte einige Dateien auf ihren Laptop und verließ das Pentagon.

Sie fuhr so schnell wie sie konnte nach Hause.

Dort richtete sie eine sichere Verbindung ein und wählte die Nummer.

„Siegl."

„Hi Patrick. Wie geht es dir."

„Hi Erin, hab' ja schon Jahre nichts mehr von dir gehört. Mir geht's gut."

„Bei meinem letzten Aufenthalt bei dir hattest du doch Geschäftliche Probleme mit einem aus meiner Branche, oder?"

„Du meinst den Spanier?"

„Nein, ich meine den vor drei Monaten."

„Vor drei Monaten? Das letzte Mal als wir uns in Deutschland getroffen haben, hatte Clinton die Wahl zum Präsidenten gewonnen."

„Lass die Spielchen. Ich weiß, dass du einer der SWATs warst, die mich vor drei Monaten festgenommen haben. Der, wegen dem ihr mir ein paar Fragen gestellt habt, ist nicht tot.

Er hat vor einer Stunde Equipment bestellt, mit dem man einen kleinen Krieg führen kann und seine Lieferadresse war die BRD!"

Schweigen.

„HALLO Patrick, noch da oder bist du ohnmächtig?"

„Ich schicke jemanden der dich abholt. Packe für etwa eine Woche, ach ja, du kannst bei mir schlafen."

„Aber ich habe doch.....", weiter kam sich nicht, denn er hatte schon aufgelegt.

Keine zehn Minuten später läutete es an der Tür.

Erin sah einen jungen Mann in Anzug vor der Tür stehen, als sie öffnete.

Er nahm ihr den Koffer ab, geleitete sie zu dem schwarzen SUV und sie stieg mit ihm hinten ein.

Er reichte ihr eine Kapsel und ein Glas Wasser und sagte in einem höflichen aber doch etwas militärischen Ton: „Nehmen sie das bitte, es wird ihnen nichts geschehen."

Sie nahm die Kapsel und spülte sie hinunter. Ihr wurde schläfrig und sie kippte weg.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich in einem Hotelzimmer.

„Jetzt können wir ungestört reden.", schallte eine Stimme aus der Ecke.

Erin drehte sich so schnell sie konnte um und stutzte: „Patrick!"

Jonas wachte in dem hinteren Teil eines Transporters auf, der anscheinend eine kurvige Landstraße entlang fuhr.

Sein erster Gedanke war, wie es seinen Freunden ging und wo diese waren, dann was überhaupt los war.

Dann begann er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit zu suchen - erfolglos.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielt er plötzlich etwas scharf bremsend an.

„_Kieskutscher.", _dachte sich Jonas nur, der bei dem Bremsmanöver etwas durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Die Fahrer- und Beifahrertür wurde zugeschlagen, dann hörte er eine gedämpfte Unterhaltung. Anscheinend regten sich die beiden Fahrer über irgendetwas auf, was dort draußen vor sich ging.

Dann hörte er wie etwas dumpf zu Boden schlug.

Es bewegten sich Schritte in Richtung der Stelle an der er die Tür des Transporters vermutete.

Vorsichtig und leise lehnte er sich seitlich an die Tür, bis eine gedämpfte Stimme rief: „Du da drinnen, geh von der Tür weg."

Er tat wie geheißen, als auch schon das Schloss, verursacht durch eine Magnesiumladung, zu Schmelzen begann.

Die Schiebetür wurde geöffnet und das Tageslicht blendete ihn.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Jonas, seinen Arm schützend über seine Augen haltend.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Der Wagen hat einen Satellit gestützten Alarm, wir müssen hier weg."

Jonas stieg aus dem Transporter und sah sich um.

Vor ihm standen vier Gestalten mit Sturmmasken und Tasern.

Er merkte an ihrer Haltung und ihrem Verhalten sofort, dass keiner von ihnen eine richtige militärische Ausbildung hatte, wahrscheinlich keiner älter als 25 war und sie sehr unerfahren in dieser Art von Operation waren.

Einer von ihnen wies auf ein Auto, dass nicht weit entfernt stand und sagte: „Deine Freundin ist in dem anderen Transporter, den wir leider verloren haben.

Nimm das Auto, mehr können wir für dich nicht tun.", und warf ihm sein Handy zu.

Etwas irritiert ging er auf den VW Golf zu, der quer über die Straße geparkt war und den diese Typen anscheinend als Straßensperre verwendet hatten, stieg ein und wählte schon während des Startens des Motors die Nummer seines DNS Spenders.

„Reinhardt.", meldete sich die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Wolfgang, ich bin es dein 'Neffe'. Es gibt Ärger. Reagan ist zurück!"

_**Hotelzimmer, Frankfurter Flughafen**_

„Habe verstanden.", Patrick legte auf.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte ihn Oberst Reinhardt angerufen und ihm von der Entführung seines Klons und einem seiner Freunde, aus dessen neuen Leben erzählt.

„Also,", sagte er an Erin gewannt: „Wir wissen jetzt was er mit dem ganzen Equiement vor hatte.

Er hat den Neffen des Offiziers und dessen Freundin gefangen genommen, der die Operation gegen ihn geleitet hat.

Sein Neffe konnte sich befreien, aber seine Freundin ist immer noch in seiner Gewalt."

„Wie ist er an die Information gekommen, wer den Einsatz geleitet hat, das habe selbst ich mit meinen besten Kontakten nicht geschafft und was will Reagan mit den Kindern?"

„Wir vermuten schon seit langem, dass es euch gelungen ist einen Spion in eine etwas niedrige, aber bedeutende Position einzuschleusen.

Und was das andere betrifft, er ist ein sehr rachsüchtiger Psychopath.

Das letzte Mal als ein übereifriger Polizist bewirkt hat, dass er des Landes verwiesen und sein Diplomatenstatus aberkannt wurde, weil er ihn des Mordes in zehn Fällen überführt hatte, hat er ihn und seine Familie gefangen genommen und die Frau, den elf Jährigen Sohn und die drei Jährige Tochter vor seinen Augen getötet."

Erin blieb die Luft weg.

Mit sehr leiser Stimme sagte sie: „Und so ein Monster lässt Washington an höchst geheime Informationen herankommen?"

„Du würdest dich wundern, was die alles durchgehen lassen. Du erinnerst dich an den Senator, der vor einem Jahr von einem Irren auf offener Straße ermordet wurde?"

„Du meinst den Irren, der gemeint hat, er habe die Welt von einem Teufel befreit?"

„Jep genau den. Der Mann war Polizist."

„Was?"

„Der Senator hatte seinen acht Jahre alten Jungen entführt, missbraucht und getötet.

Nun, der besagte Senator saß im CIA Kontrollrat und seine Freunde von der CIA haben ihm einen kleinen Gefallen getan und alles verschleiert.

Der Mann hat nicht locker gelassen und nachgeforscht. Den Rest kannst du dir denken."

_**Nordsee, 150 km nordwestlich von Helgoland, Deutsche Hoheitsgewässer**_

Nichts war nach Plan gelaufen, bis auf diese eine Entführung.

Reagen war sauer, verdammt sauer. Er hatte nur ein vorlautes Mädchen, das fast gar nichts mit seinem eigentlichen Opfer zu tun hatte und den 2IC seines Opfers.

Nun dann musste er mit seiner Rache warten. Er musste sich erst einmal zurückziehen bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte und wenigstens der Major würde ihm noch gute Dienste leisten.

Der Sea Hawk glitt durch die Nacht in Richtung des offenen Meers.

Aus dem Nichts tauchten hinter ihm zwei weitere Helikopter auf.

„Drehen sie um - wenn nicht, werden wir das Feuer eröffnen.", schallte es durch die Nacht.

„Die können uns nicht abschießen, wir sind amerikanische Staatsbürger?!?!", sagte einer der jüngeren NID Agenten panisch.

„Die werden uns nicht abschießen, wir haben ihre Leute an Bord.", erwiderte Reagan mit einem diabolischem Grinsen: „Schützen, holt sie vom Himmel."

Die beiden Gatlings des Sea Hawks heulten auf.

Einer der beiden Helikopter ging sofort in Flammen auf, die Triebwerke des zweiten gaben einen lauten Knall von sich und stürzten, eine riesige schwarze Wolke hinter sich herziehend, in die See.

Der Kopilot wollte gerade einen Funkspruch absetzten um eine SAR-Einheit für die Abgestürzten zu rufen, als Reagan den Stecker seines Mikrophons zog.

„Keiner redet über das was gerade vorgefallen ist. Sollte doch jemand reden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr es bis an euer Lebensende bereut.", befahl er in einem sehr furchterregenden Ton.

„Ich habe verstanden, stecken sie jetzt bitte das Mikrophon wieder ein, ich muss mit der Washington kommunizieren können um zu landen."

_**Ein paar Kilometer entfernt**_

„Wir haben nur eine Chance die beiden wieder zu bekommen und die beste Möglichkeit ist auf dem Flugdeck, wenn sie sie aus dem Helikopter unter Deck bringen.", sagte Herzog zu der kleinen Kommandoeinheit, die in aller Schnelle zusammen gestellt wurde.

Der getarnte Pelikan hielt exakt seine Position über der USS Washington und wartete auf die Ankunft des Helikopters.

„Fünf Minuten bis zur Landung des ZO, bereit machen zum Absetzen.", gab der Pilot durch.

Der Pelikan flog auf eine freie Fläche auf dem Flugdeck und setzte das Einsatzteam ab, dann flog er in Richtung der Brücke und wartet bis der Helikopter gelandet war.

Svensohn warf aus der Hecköffnung eine Goa'uldbetäubungsgranate, wartete bis sie hochgegangen war und sprang dann auf den Balkon der Brücke.

Schnell und leise ging er auf die Brücke, sammelte die Granatreste ein und begab sich leise und unauffällig Richtung Flugdeck.

Derweil verhielten sich Reinhardt, Herzog, Coutardt, Weber und Jonas wie ein Trupp Marines, die zur Übernahme der Gefangenen eilten.

Sie hatten zum Glück vorher die richtigen Uniformen angezogen.

Reagan kam ihnen mit einer kleinen Gruppe im Schlepptau entgegen.

„Ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für sie von einem Freund.", sagte Reinhardt, zog seine USP und schoss ihm direkt zwischen die Augen.

Er fiel wie ein nasser Sack auf dem Flugdeck um.

Bevor die anderen überhaupt realisiert hatten was los war, hatten sich die restlichen Begleiter von Reinhardt schon um sie gekümmert.

Sie wurden betäubt. Die Helikopterbesatzung legten sie in ihre Maschine, die NID Agenten nahmen sie mit.

„Das hat ja lange genug gedauert.", meinte Major Rehr, während Moni nur geschockt dastand.

Jonas ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme: „Es wird alles gut. Ich bin hier.", worauf sie den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

Reinhardt schnitt die Kabelbinder an Judiths Händen durch. Jonas hingegen nahm Moni, die ihn einfach nur noch anstarrte und trug sie in den Pelikan.


	7. Schnee und Beton

_**2.07 Schnee und Beton**_

_**PX 310 1990**_

Das Sternentor aktivierte sich am Ende eines sehr hoch gelegenen Tales.

Rechts und Links des Tors erstreckten sich hohe und steile Hänge, auf denen eine Meter hohe Schneeschicht lag, nur am Gipfel ragte der Fels heraus, doch der war bei dem Schneesturm, der gerade wütete, nicht zu sehen.

5 Gestalten in hell braunen Wüstencamouflage kamen aus dem Tor gestolpert, während immer wieder Stabwaffensalven ihnen hinter durch das Tor flogen.

„Daniel, das ist nicht das ist nicht unser Torraum und auch nicht das SGC.", brüllte der eine durch den Sturm.

„Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass das die Erde ist.", antworte ein anderer während sie in Verteidigungsstellung um das Tor gingen.

„Ach was du nicht sagst. Wer zum Teufel hat die Kühltruhe offen gelassen?"

„Sir, das ist nicht die Adresse der Erde.", brüllte eine dritte: „Eines der Symbole ist anders, Daniel muss das Falsche eingegeben haben."

„Daniel", schrie der erste wieder.

„Entschuldige Jack, es ist etwas schwer zu wählen und gleichzeitig auf Jaffa schießen.", erwiderte Daniel, als eine Betäubungsgranate durch das Tor flog und detonierte.

Sie vielen wie nasse Säcke um.

Sie waren noch nicht einmal auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, als auch schon die ersten Jaffa durch das Tor kamen.

Je 2 Jaffas stellten sich neben einen der Betäubten und packten denjenigen an den Armen.

Eine Frau kam, in Begleitung 2 weitere Jaffa, durch das Tor, sie war in seidene Tücher gekleidet.

Mit ihrer Bekleidung erinnerte sehr an eine Bauchtänzerin, weshalb sie bei den herrschenden 20 Grad unter Null sehr fror.

„Jaffa Kree. Wählt Raus, ich will von diesem verfluchten Planeten.", befahl sie den während sich das Tor hinter ihr schloss: „Nehmt sie mit, Osiris will sie sicher noch Foltern."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Um sie herum schiene mehrere Schneefontänen aus dem Boden zu schießen, dann flogen aus diesen mehrere Zatladungen auf sie zu und betäubten alle.

20 komplett in weiß gekleidete Gestalten standen mit Gewehren im Anschlag da wo gerade noch die Fontänen gewesen waren.

„Sagt dem Oberst Bescheid, wir haben ein Problem.

Jack wacht in einem Raum auf, der einem der Quartiere im SGC ähnelte.

Er hatte die selben kahlen Betonwände und war genauso spartanisch eingerichtet.

Neben ihm lag Sam und Atmete ruhig.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sich um und erblickte eine Tür.

Langsam stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.

Vor de Tür stand eine Wache in einer wage bekannten Uniform.

„Kann ich etwas für sie tun Colonel?", fragte sie nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Ich würde gern ihren Vorgesetzten sprechen."

„Sie werden zu ihm gebracht, wenn Major Carter und die anderen aufgewacht sind.", und er nickt an Jack vorbei, den Gang hinunter wo noch eine weiter Türen waren vor der eine Wache stand.

„Kann ich zu den anderen?"

„Natürlich."

In dem Moment kam ein leises stöhnen aus dem Zimmer.

Jack drehte sich um ging zurück in das zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Auf dem Bett, das er sich mit Sam Teilen musste lag sie.

Sie hatte sich im Schlaf bewegt und die Decke war weg gerutscht.

An ihrem linken Fuß war eine Art Verband.

Jack blieb der Atem weg.

Sie war verletzt!

Ohne auch nur an mögliche Konsequenzen zu denken löste er den Verband leicht.

Als er sah was darunter war atmete er erleichtert auf.

Sie hatte zum Glück nur leichte Erfrierungen.

Sam linste zu Jack.

„Hey Schlafmütze auch schon wach?.", grinste Jack.

Dass erste was Teal'c sah als er aufwachte war eine Betonwand, Daniel der in dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag und Jacob der in einem Sessel dazwischen saß.

„Wie sind wir in das Stargate Center gekommen?", fragte Teal'c ihn.

„Wir sind nicht im SGC. So weit ich das beurteilen kann sind wir in einer Basis einer uns wohlgesonnen Fraktion.

Ob wir immer noch auf dem selben Planeten sind weiß ich nicht, aber wir wurden von ihnen gerettet, wer auch immer die sind.", antwortete Selmak.

„Und woher weist du dies? Haben sie schon mit dir geredet?"

„Nein, ich bin wie du vor kurzem in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht. Im Gang vor der Tür steht eine Wache, die sicherstellt das wir fürs erste im Zimmer bleiben bis alle aufgewacht sind.

Wenn wir im SGC währen würdet ihr auf der Krankenstation liegen und nicht in einem Gästequartier."

„Wo sind Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter?"

„Sie sind ein Zimmer weiter, ich habe vorhin Jack mit der Wach vor ihrem Zimmer sprechen hören und als ich die Tür öffnete habe ich seinen Rücken gesehen."

Daniel stöhnte verschlafen auf, blinzelte und sagte verschlafen: „Was ist los?"

_**In einem Verhörraum des Komplexes**_

Das erste was Nephthys sah als sie erwachte war ein grelles Licht, das sie blendete, dann bemerkte sie, dass sie an den Stuhl gefesselt war, auf dem sie saß.

„Wer wagt es seinen Gott derart zu behandeln. Zeige dich, dass dein Gott dich bestrafen kann.", brüllte sie mit ihrer typischen Goa'ultstimme.

„Wenn du so ein mächtiger Gott sind wie sie behaupten, wieso weist du dann nicht wer ich bin?"

„Wer seit ihr?"

„Rat mal. Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp. Dein Oberbefehlshaber kennt mich besser als ihm lieb ist."

Auf einen Schlag war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Goa'ult verschwunden.

Sie keuchte nur noch: „Die Schatten!"

„Ah, endlich ist der Groschen gefallen."

„Ihr seit nur einen Erfindung der Tauri, ein Trick um den unterbelichteten abergläubischen Jaffa Angst ein zu jagen!"

„Wenn wir tatsächlich die Tauri wären, wie du meinst, würdest du jetzt von Colonel O'Neill oder Teal'c verhört werden."

Der Goa'ult begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Ein Gesicht kam aus dem Schatten ins Licht.

Der Goa'ult erstarrte: „DU!", hauchte er mit einer so Furcht erregen das man fast fürchten müsste das er sich jeden Moment in die Hose machte.

_**Observationsraum des Verhörrraums**_

2 Jaffa saßen ebenfalls an ihre Stühle gefesselt hinter des einseitig durchlässigen Spiegels.

Sie konnten sie nicht fassen.

Das war also der von ihnen so angebetet Gott Nephthys.

Sie konnten es nicht fassen so etwas Rückratloses angebetet zu haben.

„Ihr seit keine Gefangene, wir haben euch nur zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit Festgebunden."

Sie zuckten zusammen.

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt das noch jemand im Raum war.

Man erkannte nur die Umrisse.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage an euch, und bevor ihr die nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete habt, werdet ihr leider bleiben müssen."

„Was willst du von uns Schatten."

„Hat jemand von euch die Symbole gesehen die zu dem Eisplaneten führen?"

„Nein, wir sind einfach hinterher um die Tauri zu fangen, da blieb keine Zeit dafür. Nephthys jedoch dürfte sie gesehen haben bevor sie hindurch ist."

„Gut. Ihr werdet mit euren Gefährten mit einem Raumschiff auf dem nächsten Planten abgesetzt. Wir haben hier leider keinen Zugang zu einem Sternentor."

_**Besprechungsraum 1.**_

SG1 wurde in den Raum geführt.

Es saßen bereits 5 Soldaten an dem langen Tisch.

„Kann mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist? Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?", fragte O'Neill sofort, als sie sich nach der Aufforderungen das Anscheinend Ranghöchsten Offiziers hinsetzten.

„Einer unserer Aufklärungstrupps hat euch bemerkt als ihr durch das Tor kamt, gesehen wie ihr ausgeschaltete wurdet, ist dann gelandet und hat die Jaffa betäubt und den Goa'ult Beiseite geschafft. Danach haben sie sie hierher gebracht.", antwortete dieser.

„Oh! Ähm Danke!"

„Keine Ursache."

„Wer sei ihr überhaupt?"

„Die Jaffa nennen uns Schatten. Wir selber nennen uns der Bund."

„Ihr seit im Vorteil, ich wisst genau wer wir sind und wo wir sind, aber wir wissen nichts von euch.", warf Daniel ein.

„Sie haben recht wo bleiben meine Manieren. Ich bin Oberstleutnant Herzog vom Bund und sie befinden sich auf dem RU Stützpunkt 1.", antwortete der Offizier.

„Das ist nicht das was ich gemeint habe. Wir wissen nichts über euer Volk, eure Kultur, eure Beweggründe, über Euch."

„Dr. Jackson,sie wissen genügend über uns, vertrauen sie mir.", erwiderte der Offizier.

„Wir wissen gar nichts über euch!", sagte O'Neill sofort: „Das ist das erste mal das wir uns mit einem von euch richtig unterhalten."

„Es ist zu früh mehr preis zu geben. Unser größter Trumpf ist im Moment die Anonymität. Solange niemand weiß wer wir sind, sind wir nicht direkt angreifbar.

Unsere Beweggründe, nun eine Nation auf unserem Planeten meinte die Entdeckung der Funktion des Tores nach Asgard vor uns geheim zu halten und erkundete aus Macht und Profitgier ein Jahr alleine die Galaxie.

Dabei trafen sie auf die Goa'ult und hätten unseren Planeten beinahe dem Untergang geweiht.

Die Goa'ult hielten die sie für Tauri, wodurch die Goa'ult nicht von uns erfuhren.

Die Verluste der Expedition und ein paar andere Anzeichen haben sie dann auffliegen lassen.

Der Bund hat dann die Expeditionen übernommen und nach einiger Vorbereitungszeit auch den Kampf begonnen."

„Déjà vu.", murmelte Daniel leise.

„Flogen sie mir bitte."

Sie wurden in einen Hangar geführt, in dem ein Alkesch stand.

„Alkesch 1 wird sie zu dem Nächsten Planeten mit Sternentor bringen, da es sowieso auf seiner Einsatzroute liegt. Der Alte wird sei einweisen.", meinte Herzog an sie gewannt als alle den Hangar betreten hatten.

„Der Alte? Einweisen? Was soll das heißen?", fragte O'Neill gleich.

„Das heißt, dass der der Kommandant sie auf die Verhaltensregeln auf diesem Schiff einweist.", sagte einen grimmige Stimme hinter ihnen: „Ich bin der Kapitän dieses Schiffes und ich sage es nur ein mal, die Brücke, der Maschinenraum, die Mannschaftsquartiere und die beiden Hauptlagerräume sind tabu."

Ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und eine Rauem Seefahrer Gesicht trat vor sie:

„Wenn sie sich in meinem Schiff von A nach B bewegen wollen dürfen sie das nur wenn ich ihnen das erlaube.

Wenn sie sich an das halten was ich ihnen gesagt habe, dann wird das eine gemütliche Kaffeefahrt und sie sind sie in 10 Stunden zu Hause."

Als er fertig war ging er zur Luke und betrat das Alkesch.

„Tut mir Leid, aber der Kapitän hat nur ungern zivile Passagiere an Bord und noch weniger mag er Armee fremde Passagiere.", meinte der Oberst an SG1 gewannt.

Sie waren schon seit 7 Stunden unterwegs, als sie eine Bewegung, wie bei einem Flugzeug, das eine Kurve flog, spürten.

„Was war das?", fragte O'Neill sofort.

„Ich würde sagen, wir haben den Kurs geändert.", antwortete Carter: „Ein ähnliches Phänomen tauchte bei der Prometheus nach den Einbau des Asgardhyperraumantriebs auf."

„Bei einem Alkesch spürt man keine Kursänderung im Hyperraum.", sagte Teal'c: „Es fliegt nicht schnell genug. Bei Hataks ist mir dieses Phänomen bekannt, da sie eine wesentlich größere Masse haben."

„Soll das heißen, entweder ist diese Alkesch um ein vielfaches schwerer als ein normales Alkesch oder die haben es getiunt?"

„Es müsste mindestens doppelt so schnell sein als ein normales Alkesch, wobei ich denke das es leichter ist.

Ich hab beim hereinkommen bemerkt, dass sie an vielen Stellen die Goldverkleidung durch einfache Stahl oder Triniumpanzerung ersetzt haben."

Wenig später verließen sie den Hyperraum.

_**Auf der Brücke**_

„Haben den Hyperraum verlassen.", meldete der Navigator.

„Tarnung aktiviert und voll funktionsfähig.", meldete der Energieoffizier.

„In einen Geo-synchronen Orbit über der Werft gehen.", befahl der Kapitän.

„In Position.", kam nach kurzer Zeit von dem Navigator.

„Ladet das Geschenk ab."

„Geschenk abgeladen."

„Ursprünglichen Kurs wieder aufnehmen.

Melden sie an das STK, dass Operation „Vorgartenzwerge" ohne Komplikationen angelaufen ist.", sagte der Kapitän: „Sicherheitsoffizier, informieren sie bitte unserer Gäste über den vorgezogenen Stopp."

Worauf dieser der die Brücke verließ.

_**Im Aufenthaltsraum**_

„Wir haben wieder beschleunigt.", stellte Teal'c fest.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und es kam ein Soldat im Kampfanzug und mit einer Zat an der Seite in den Raum.

„ich wollte sie nur Informieren, dass wir gerade eine unserer Missionen vorverlegen mussten und deswegen den Umweg gemacht haben."

„Was für eine Mission?", frage O'Neill.

„Sie wissen das ich dazu eigentlich nichts sagen darf."

„Ach kommen sie. Wir haben eine Tok'ra dabei, sie könnten wenigstens ihren Verbündeten Informieren."

Der Soldat seufzte: „Sagen wir mal so, sollten sie demnächst mit Anubis Air oder Goa'ult Airlines fliegen, sollten sie den Hauptwerft-Planeten von Anubis nicht als Flugziel aussuchen.

Es könnte dort in nächster Zeit zu kleinen Problemen in den Einflugsschneisen kommen."


	8. UBootkrieg

_**2.08 U-Bootkrieg**_

RU 1,2,3 und 4 verließen den Hyperraum in der Nähe des Werftplaneten von Anubis.

„Alkesch 1 hat seine Ladung schon abgeladen.", meldete der Sensoroffizier Kapitän Laube: „Keine Aktivitäten an der Oberfläche, die Invasionsflotte ist noch nicht gestartet."

„Gut, an alle Einheiten Operation "Vorgartenzwerge" einleiten.", befahl Laube: „Minen auslegen."

Aus den linken und rechten Hauptfrachträumen lösten sich je 3m Reihen a fünf Fusionsraumminen.

Die Raummienen waren darauf programmiert in Wellen anzugreifen.

Wenn sich ihnen ein Raumschiff näherte, aktivierte sich die erste Mine und flog mit Hilfe seiner Steuerdüsen in Richtung des Zieles und explodierte. Sollte das Schiff danach noch existieren, also hatte es rechtzeitig seine Schilde eingeschaltete, flogen vier weiter Minen auf das Ziel zu.

Kein normales Hatak hielt so etwas aus, Anubis Kampfwertsteigerung hin oder her.

Sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass es sich um Anubis Mutterschiff handelte aktivierten sich alle Minen wenn es in der richtigen Position war, um synchron um es herum zu explodieren.

„Alle Minen in Position.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Machen wir, dass wir hier weg kommen. An alle Einheiten, reguläre Jagd wieder aufnehmen.", sagte Laube und lies sich in seinen Stuhl fallen

Die RU verschwanden in verschiedenen Richtungen in Hyperraumfenstern.

_**SGC**_

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstanden habe, der Bund hat sie zufällig auf einem Planeten aufgelesen, auf den sie versehentlich gelangt sind, hat sie in einen ihrer Stützpunkte gebracht und gewartete bis sie aufgewacht sind um sie dann auf direktem Weg mit einem getunten Alkesch auf dem nächst besten Planeten auszusetzen, der ein Stargate hat?", fragte General Hammond ungläubig.

„Um genau zu sein, haben sie uns nicht auf direkten Weg auf den nächsten Planeten abgesetzt, sie haben noch einen Umweg gemacht, um eine Mission zu erledigen, die unaufschiebbar war.", meldete sich Daniel.

„Und sie haben Carters Erfrierungen behandelt.", warf O'Neill ein: „Aber sonst ist ihre Zusammenfassung korrekt, Sir."

_**Goa'uld Konferenzstation**_

Osiris war verdammt sauer, mal wieder.

Ihr erster Sklave lief wie ein geprügelter Hund hinter ihr her, als sie den Konferenzraum betrat.

„Ah Osiris, wir haben schon lange auf dich gewartet. Wie ich hörte, gab es einige Zwischenfälle in deinen Territorien. Wie es aussieht bist du nicht mehr in der Lage in deinem Reich für Ruhe zu sorgen.", begrüßte sie Baal mit seinem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Zwischenfälle? Das waren gezielte Vernichtungsschläge gegen mein Reich.

Solch präzisen Informationen, wo man mich treffen musste, konnten nicht einmal die Tok'ra haben.

Es stecken definitiv nicht die Tauri dahinter, die haben weder die Technologie, noch die Ressourcen für solche Angriffe."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass einer von uns dahinter steckt?", warf ihr Baal nun wütend entgegen.

„Ich sage, dass einer von euch dahinter stecken könnte und der Einzige, mit genügend Schiffen bist du, Baal"

„Verleumdung, ich habe mit der Sache nichts zu tun."

„Und weshalb bist du der Einzige mit großer Flotte, der noch keine Verluste an diesen mysteriösen Angreifer zu vermelden hat?"

„Weil ich nicht so blöd bin und meine Hataks schön verteile, über ein Gebiet, dass Niemands-Land ist und über das ich keine Kontrolle habe.

Und so mysteriös ist unser Angreifer für dich nicht oder, Osiris? Du hast ja schließlich einen ihrer Gefallenen wiederbeleben und verhören können. Was war so Furcht erregend, dass er dir erzählt hat, dass du mehrfach vor dem Verhör reiß aus genommen hast?"

„Woher weist du das?", flüsterte sie, die Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Ich habe meine Quellen. Noch erstaunlicher ist, dass die Tauri dir den Gefangenen wieder entreißen konnten. Allerdings wissen sie nicht viel mehr über die 'Schatten' als du, selbst die Tok'ra haben kaum Informationen über sie, wie mir meine Quellen berichten, von den Jaffarebellen ganz zu schweigen.."

„Du scheinst sehr gute Quellen zu haben, was dich nur noch verdächtiger macht. Du bist der, der am meisten von diesen Angriffen profitiert.", meinte Yu.

„Hört auf zu streiten!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür.

Alle drehten sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.

Anubis schwebte in seiner üblichen bedrohlichen Gestalt herein.

„Ich werde mich des Problems, das ihr 'Schatten' nennt, annehmen, wenn die Plage der Tauri ein für alle Mal außgerottet wurde.

Während wir reden, startet von meiner Werft eine Flotte aus 20 Hataks der neuesten Generation in Richtung Tauri. Ich werde das schaffen wozu ihr sieben Jahre lang nicht in der Lage gewesen wart."

„Aber sie stehen unter dem Asgard Schutzabkommen. Wenn die merken, was wir getan haben, werden sie uns auslöschen.", erwiderte Osiris.

„Das Asgard Schutzabkommen gilt nur für die Systemlords und da ich keiner von ihnen bin, gilt es nicht für mich.

Die Asgard sind im Moment selbst im Krieg und haben deswegen nicht die Ressourcen sich mit uns anzulegen."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Versammlungssaal.

„Osiris, berichte uns von diesen Schatten.", befahl Anubis, als sich das Raunen wieder ein wenig gelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über sie. Entweder sie kommen leise und unerkannt, sabotieren ihr Ziel, welches sie sich mit größter Sorgfalt aussuchen und verschwinden wieder, ohne dass man sie überhaupt bemerkt hat, wenn überhaupt, merkt man es an den vielen verschwundenen Wachen.

Oder es kommt eine ganze Armee, die es mit dem zehn ihrer Mannes stärke auf sich nehmen kann, verwüsten alles und töten jeden Jaffa, der uns treu bleibt.

Ganze Jägertruppen sind zu den Schol'vas übergelaufen, als sie einer dieser

'Schatten'- Armeen gegenüberstanden und die sie vor die Wahl, uns zu verraten oder zu sterben, gestellt hatten.

Es gibt fast keine loyalen Jaffa, die einen solchen Angriff überlebt haben.

Drei Jaffa, die an der Front überlebt haben, haben nur noch dummes Zeug von sich gegeben, dass die Wächter der Unterwelt über sie gekommen seien mit Monstern, die Furcht erregend fauchten und brüllten und sie Feuer speiend in die Hölle schickten.

Einer behauptete sogar, er habe eine Walküre gesehen die mit wehendem langen rotem Haar über das Schlachtfeld rannte und sie in den Tot schickten. Kurz danach hat er sein Messer gezogen und hat seinen Bauch, ohne die Mine zu verziehen, von der Bauchtasche herauf aufgeschlitzt."

„Walküre?", sagte Anubis verwundert.

„Ich weiß nicht woher er diesen Begriff kannte."

„Unter einer gewissen Gruppe der Jaffa ist der Gedanke, weit verbreitet, das die Asgard mächtige Götter sind, die uns Parole bieten können, also beten sie ebenfalls zu ihnen.", sagte Baal in seinem lässigen Ton und fügte auf die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen Systemlords hinzu: „Sagt bloß ihr habt das nicht gewusst? Ihr solltet besser aufpassen, was eure Jaffa so alles einander erzählen, dann merkt ihr auch wer euch loyal ist und wer nicht."

„Was ist mit den beiden anderen Jaffa die überlebt haben?", fragte Anubis.

„Einer hatte, als er die Schatten gesehen hatte, seinem Symbionten den Kopf abgerissen, wodurch er qualvoll an dessen Gift starb. Ich habe in den letzten Minuten seines Leben mit ihm geredet.

Der andere saß auf einer Lichtung und blickte ins Leere, um ihn herum war alles verwüstet, überall die selben merkwürdigen Spuren.

Keinem meiner Jaffa gelang es ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen, doch als ich mich ihm näherte und ihn rief, drehte er durch, schrie auf, dass Hel, womit er anscheinend mich meinte, jetzt sterben müsse und ging auf mich los.

Meine Leibwache hat ihn erschossen, es hat fünf direkte Treffer gebraucht um ihn zu Fall zu bringen."

Erneut ging ein Raunen durch den Saal.

Als es sich wieder gelegt hatte, fuhr Osiris fort.

„Die 'Schatten' verwenden hauptsächlich Kinetikwaffen, ähnlich denen der Tauri, und Zatnikitel.

Allerdings unterscheiden sich die Kinetikwaffen der 'Schatten' von den der Tauri."

„Woher weist du das?", fragte sie Yu.

„Mein Wirt ist ein Tauri."

„Ah, unsere neuer Tauri Experte. Nur zu schade, dass dein Spezialgebiet in Kürze ausgelöscht sein wird.", grinste Baal.

Ein Sklave kam in den Raum geeilt, kniete nieder und sprach: „Mein Gott Anubis, ich bringe euch Botschaft vom Werftplaneten.", dann stockte er.

„Fahre fort.", wies ihn Anubis an.

„Als eure, ach so mächtige Flotte gestartet ist, explodierten eine Vielzahl ausgelegter Bomben und zerstörte alle 20 Schiffe und drei weitere, die zur Hilfe eilten."

Ein Mark erschütternder Schrei fuhr durch den Saal

_**Werftplanet, von Baal kontrolliertes Territorium**_

„Herr Kapitän, das Hatak verlässt das Dock.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Bereit machen zum Feuern.", befahl Kapitän Laube.

Da die Torpedos bei einem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verglühen würden, musste man warten, bis das Schiff diese verlassen hatte.

„Das Hatak hat die Atmosphäre verlassen und geht in eine stabile Umlaufbahn."

„Hat es seine Schilde aktiviert?"

„Nein, Herr Kapitän."

„Gut, Torpedo 1 abfeuern."

Der Torpedo glitt unbemerkt durch den Raum auf das Hatak zu und detonierte direkt daneben.

Innerhalb von sechs Sekunden war ein Achtel des Hataks in der entstehenden Minisonne verschwunden.

Die darauf folgende Druckwelle zerriss das Hatak.

_**STK, 20 Stunden später**_

„Der U-Bootkrieg läuft wie erwartet. Die Hataks fallen wie Fliegen und die Goa'uld haben keine Ahnung was sie da getroffen hat.", berichtete ein Feldwebel der

Kommunikation-Zentrale.

„U-Bootkrieg?", fragte Judith mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Also ich finde, dass das die beste Beschreibung ist.", meinte Oberst Reinhardt.

„Wir haben ein neues Problem.", sagte der Feldwebel: „Der Einsatz der Fusionstorpedos hat auf Baal's Werftplaneten einen Anstieg der Temperatur um 20 Grad Celsius verursacht.

Der rapide Anstieg der Temperatur hat auf dem ganzen Planeten Umweltkatastrophen ausgelöst.

Die erhöhte Temperatur hat riesige Waldbrände entfacht. Stündlich verbrennt etwa die Fläche der Südstaaten, was wiederum Tonnen von CO2 in die Atmosphäre bläst.

Dadurch verwandelt sich der Planet in das reinste Treibhaus und die Temperatur geht nur langsam zurück."

„Oh man!", stöhnte Wallenberg: „Was ist dann erst mit Anubis's Werftplaneten?"

„Der Tok'ra berichtet, dass der Planet der reinste Hochofen ist, das Einzige was noch steht sind die Docks, mit den halbfertigen Schiffen."


	9. Der Wolf und die Käfer

_**2.09 Der Wolf und die Käfer**_

Zwei Gestalten rannten durch einen dicht bewachsenen Wald.

Ihnen schlugen immer wieder Äste ins Gesicht, während sie immer wieder blind nach hinten feuerten.

Sie brachen durch das Gestrüpp und stolperten auf eine Lichtung.

Einer der beiden rannte zu einem DHD das neben einem steinernen Hammer stand und wählte die Erde an.

Noch während er wählte, begann der Edelstein in der Mitte des Hammer einen leuchtenden Strahl auf die Büsche abzufeuern, aus denen die beiden kurz zuvor gekommen waren.

Ein metallener Käfer sprang aus dem Gestrüpp und wurde sogleich von dem Strahl erfasst und verschwand.

Das Tor aktivierte sich und die beiden verschwanden, wild auf die Gebüsche feuernd, hinter dem Ereignishorizont.

Gerade als sie verschwanden, wurde einer der Käfer von dem Strahl erfasst, verschwand allerdings nicht, sondern sprang direkt durch den Ereignishorizont.

_**STK, Hörsaal**_

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass die Ionenkanonen der Tollaner nicht wirkungslos geworden sind?", fragte General Seibold.

„Die Ionenkanonen erzeugen als Nebeneffekt Fluktuationen in den Schildgeneratoren, welche eine Rückkopplung verursachen, die dann zur Überladung der Generatoren führt.

Die Goa'uld haben einfach ihre neuen Schildgeneratoren so gebaut, dass diese Fluktuationen in den Schildgeneratoren verhindert werden und ein bis zwei Treffer ihrer zerstörerische Wirkung weniger haben.

Allerdings verursachen die Ionenkanonen auch Schaden an den Schilden, welcher allerdings, wegen ihrer geringen Leistung, keine größeren Auswirkungen hat. Mann könnte Stunden auf ein Hatak schießen und die Schilde nur um ein paar Prozent verringern.", antwortet Major Rehr.

„Wieso geringe Leistung?"

„Nur mit einer Lupe kann man ein kleines Stück Holz anzünden, aber man kann kein Loch in ein Blech brennen.

Richtet man allerdings Parabolspiegel auf die Linse, kann man genügend Hitze für einen Hochofen bündeln."

„Ich dachte, die Tollaner hätten eine _unendliche_ Energiequelle?", mischte sich Oberst Reinhardt ein.

„_Unendlich_ ist auf die Dauer bezogen, nicht auf die Stärke. Mann könnte es mit einer 1,5 Volt Batterie vergleichen die nie leer wird.

Wir nehmen anstatt der 1,5 Volt Batterie einen 220 Volt Generator und wechseln die ein Watt Glühbirne gegen eine mit 2000 Watt aus und voilà, die Wumme hat wieder einen richtigen Wumms!"

„Major, wenn sie das noch weiter vereinfachen sorge ich dafür, dass sie den Rest des Monats Torsicherheitsdienst auf dem RU Stützpunkt 1. haben."

In dem Moment ging der Alarm los.

„_Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen.", hallte es durch die Gänge._

General Seibold stürmte aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Oberst Reinhardt und dem, erst vor Kurzem beförderten, Oberst Herzog.

Im Torraum öffnete sich die Iris und Oberstleutnant Chapouton stolperte mit seinem Leutnant hindurch.

„Iris schließen!", brüllte er sofort, worauf sich die Iris direkt hinter ihnen schloss.

Kaum hatten die Iristeile ineinander gegriffen, gab es einen Schlag, als etwas gegen die Iris schlug.

„Chapouton, was ist da draußen vorgefallen? Das sollte eine einfache Handelsmission werden. Wo ist der Rest ihres Teams?", fragte der General sofort.

„Vor 30 Minute ist auf P 834 239 ein Komet eingeschlagen. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich dabei um einen Repilkatoren Block aus etwa 20 Käfer.

Die haben sich merkwürdig verhalten."

„Inwiefern?"

„Naja sie haben nicht begonnen die Ressourcen des Planeten auszubeuten und sich zu replizieren, sondern sie begannen, ohne Umschweif, die Bewohner zu attackieren, wobei sie uns erst an griffen, als wir begannen, die Menschen zu schützen.

Ich habe dem Rest meines Teams befohlen die Dorfbewohner in Thors Halle der Macht zu bringen, wo sie vorläufig in Sicherheit sein dürften."

„ST 1 und 2 sollen sich sofort zu einer SAR-Mission bereit machen, ich werde veranlassen das die Sleipnir in einer Stunde ausläuft.", meinte er an Oberst Reinhardt und Herzog gewannt.

Dann wandte er sich an einen der Techniker: „Ich will, dass sie eine Aufklärungssonde losschicken und versuchen sie die Asgard zu erreichen."

_**Sechs Stunden später, Orbit von P 834 239, Protektorat von Thor, Oberkommandierende der Asgardflotte**_

Die Sleipnir kam aus dem Hyperraum.

„Herr Kapitän, unsere Sensoren melden ein Schiff in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten. Es ist ein Asgardschiff, von den Beschreibung her ein Schiff der Beliskner-Klasse."

„Rufen sie es.", befahl Kapitän Ehlers.

„Kapitän Ehlers, Kommandant des Bundschiff Sleipnir. Ich rufe das Asgardschiff."

„Hier spricht Thor, Oberkommandierende der Asgardflotte. Seid gegrüßt Kapitän Ehlers.

Ihr solltet euch zurück ziehen, mein Schiff wurde von Replikatoren geentert. Ich habe die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert."

„Thor, auf dem Planeten sind noch ein paar unserer Leute und die Bewohner. Sie verstecken sich in der Halle."

„Ich kann sie leider nicht ausmachen, die Replikatoren haben den Zugang und die Sensoren zur Halle deaktiviert, bevor sie auf mein Schiff kamen."

„Es sind alle Replikatoren auf deinem Schiff?", fragte Reinhardt.

„Das ist korrekt, ich kann keine Replikatoren auf dem Planeten ausmachen. Sie haben sich alle über den Transportstrahl der Halle auf mein Schiff begeben."

Da kam ein Alarmton von Thors Seite.

„Die Replikatoren haben die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffe angehalten.", kommentierte Thor.

„Thor, kannst du die Schilde deines Schiffes deaktivieren, so dass wir auf dein Schiff gelangen können?", fragte Rehr sofort.

„Das kann ich.", erwiderte Thor.

„Um dann das Schiff mit ein paar gezielten Fusionsbomben zu zerstören? Ein genialer Plan Major.", sagte Reinhardt.

„Wir können eine Fuisonsbomben in direkter Nähe zum Planeten zünden. Die Auswirkungen wären verheerend. Thor's Schiff ist wesentlich näher dran, als das Hatak von Baal.

Herr Oberst, ich brauche 15 kg C4."

„Das schlagen sie sich gleich wieder aus dem Kopf.", antwortete Reinhardt sofort: „Sie sind einer der wichtigsten Köpfe im STK und beim Bund."

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Ehlers.

„Sie hat vor, sich auf das Asgardschiff holen zu lassen und dann die Trägheitsdämpfer zu zerstören.

Anschließend will sie das Schiff steil in die Atmosphäre steuern, so dass es verglüht. SG1 hat dies mit Thors Schiff, der Beliskner, gemacht, als es von Replikatoren geentert wurde.", erkläre Reinhardt, dann richtete er sich an Kapitän Ehlers:

„Kapitän, sagen sie ihrem Waffenmeister, er soll 20 kg C4 und eine Einsatzausrüstung bereit machen."

Da war er schon von der Brücke verschwunden, auf dem Weg zur Waffenkammer.

Als er nach weniger als einer Minute ankam, lag die Ausrüstung schon bereit.

Er legte sich gerade die Ausrüstung an, als Herzog, Coutard, Weber und Svensohn angerannt kamen und sich ebenfalls je eine Ausrüstung schnappten.

„Was soll das?", fragte Oberst Reinhardt.

„Nun, du weist, dass ich bei jedem Himmelfahrtskommando dabei war, bei denen du in den letzten 20 Jahren teilgenommen hast.", antwortete ihm Herzog.

„Diesmal nicht Tobias!", erwiderte Reinhardt mit Nachdruck.

„Vergiss es. Keiner von uns lässt sich umstimmen, auch nicht wenn du jetzt mit der 'Du hast Familie' Karte kommst, das bringt nichts. Du brauchst Rückendeckung, wenn diese verdammten Käfer auf dem Schiff sind."

Reinhardt seufzte, dann griff er zu seinem Funkgerät: „Kapitän Ehlers, sagen sie bitte Thor Bescheid, dass er uns mit samt unserer Ausrüstung auf sein Schiff transportieren soll."

In dem Moment, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurden sie von weißem Licht umhüllt und fanden sich auf Thors Schiff wieder.

„Willkommen auf der Freki.", begrüßte sie Thor: „Ihr wollt die Trägheitsdämpfer funktionsunfähig machen und dann die Freki in der Atmosphäre verglühen lassen.", stellte er fest.

„Ähm, richtig.", meinte Herzog und dann an Reinhardt gewannt: „Hast du schon eine Idee wie wir wieder von diesem Schiff kommen?"

„Daran arbeite ich noch.", antwortet er und wandte sich ab.

„Oh man. Ich bleibe bei Thor und überlege mir mit ihm einen Fluchtplan und ihr bringt den Sprengstoff in zweier Teams an den Trägheitsdämpfern an.", sagte Weber im befehlshaberischen Ton.

„Habe ich den Rundbrief verpasst, dass sie zu General befördert wurden, Oberleutnant?", grinste Reinhardt:

„OK, Herzog, Coutard sie übernehmen die Steuerbordseite, Svensohn, sie kommen mit mir."

„Seid vorsichtig. Die Replikatoren haben sich äußerst merkwürdig verhalten. Sie haben nicht die Ressourcen des Planeten abgebaut und sich repliziert, was sie verraten hätte.

Als sie das Schiff geentert hatten, haben sie sich ebenfalls nicht repliziert, sondern das Schiff abgesucht und nur den Wegtransporter und die Langstreckenkommunikation unbrauchbar gemacht."

„Käfer, die abgesehen von einer 'Wir müssen alles auslöschen' Neurose auch noch einen richtigen Dachschaden haben.

Na, das kann ja heiter werden.", seufzte Herzog und verschwand mit Coutardt in Richtung Steuerbord Trägheitsdämpfer.

Alina und Thor arbeiteten an dem Fluchtplan, als ein Warnton durch die Brücke ging.

„Die Replikatoren haben die Kontrolle über den Sublichtantrieb gewonnen.", erklärte Thor: „Wir können nicht mehr Kurs auf die Atmosphäre nehmen."

„Dann müssen wir das Schiff so weit weg wie möglich bringen."

„Ohne Sublicht wird sich dies als schwierig erweisen."

„Was ist mit dem Hyperraumantrieb?"

Reinhardt war gerade damit beschäftigt C4 an den ersten Trägheitsdämpfer zu kleben, als ein Funkspruch von Weber durch kam: „An alle, abbrechen. Die Trägheitsdämpfer werden noch gebraucht."

„Major, was ist los?", frage er nach.

„Nicht über Funk, kommen sie zurück auf die Brücke."

Er machte sich mit Svensohn auf den Rückweg, als er einen leichten Ruck merkte.

Auf der Brücke angekommen fragte er: „Was war das eben?"

„Wir haben die Kontrolle über die Sublichttriebwerke verloren, wodurch wir das Schiff nicht in die Atmosphäre steuern können. Also hat Thor einen kleine Hyperraumsprung gemacht; soweit es der vorher schon sabotierte Antrieb zuließ, um Abstand zum Planeten zu bekommen."

„Ich habe eine Subraumbotschaft der Replikatoren abgefangen und entschlüsselt. Anscheinend haben sie vor, das Schiff im Originalzustand nach Orillia, unserer neuen Heimatwelt, zu fliegen, um sich ihr unbemerkt zu nähern und sie anzugreifen."

„Trojanisches Pferd.", meinte Herzog.

„Dieser Begriff ist mir nicht geläufig.", antwortet Thor.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig."

„Schnell, wir müssen zum Steuerbordhangar und Oberst, haben sie noch etwas von dem C4 übrig?", fragte Alina.

Reinhartd warf ihr zwei Päckchen zu.

Sie öffnete ein Steuerkristallfach und steckte es hinein, dann gingen sie in Richtung Steuerbordhangar.

Als sie die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatten, drückte Alina den Auslöser.

„Kleines Ablenkungsmanöver.", meinte sie zwinkernd.

Als sie den Hangar erreichten, schwebte ein Pelikan durch das Kraftfeld des Hangars und landete direkt vor ihnen.

Eine der Seitentüren ging auf und da stand Major Rehr.

„Hat jemand ein Taxi bestellt?", grinste sie.

„Hast du das Geschenk dabei, um das ich dich gebeten habe?", frage sie Alina.

„Ja."

Sie öffnete die Hecktür und zum Vorschein kam ein zylinderförmiger Gegenstand mit mehr als dreieinhalb Meter Durchmesser.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, ich dachte es wäre gefährlich Fusionsbomben so nah an einem Planeten einzusetzen?", meinte Svensohn.

„Wir sind ein paar Millionen Kilometer von ihm entfernt, die Auswirkungen werden hoffentlich nicht so groß sein."

Alle stiegen in den Pelikan, worauf der abhob und durch die Atmosphärenschilde verschwand.

Sie flogen gerade in den Hangar der Sleipnir, als es die Freki in Stücke riss.

„Oh man, Thor, da wird dein Vater Odin ganz schön sauer sein, dass du eines seiner Schiffe verloren hast.", meinte Herzog grinsend.

„Die Freki war das einzige verfügbare Schiff, auch wenn wir es von der Schutzflotte des Rates abziehen mussten.", meinte Thor in seinem üblichen Ton.

_**In einigen Lichtjahren Entfernung**_

„Wir haben den Kontakt zur 8 Aufklärungseinheit verloren.", meldete der Menschenform Replikator mit der Nummer 4.

„Haben sie die Daten transferiert?", fragte der Menschenform Replikator Nummer 2.

„Ja, die Aktivitäten von Nummer 5, seit der uns verraten hat."

„Der Feind deines Feindes ist dein Freund.", lächelte Nummer 2.


	10. Vom Krieg und der Liebe

_**2.10 Vom Krieg und der Liebe**_

Vier Gestalten kämpften sich durch das Unterholz, während immer wieder Stabwaffensalven neben ihnen einschlugen.

„Wählen sie raus!", befahl der, der anscheinend der Kommandant dieser eine Einheit war, einem, der aussah als hätte er in seinem Leben mehr Zeit mit Büchern, als auf dem Schlachtfeld verbracht, als sie das Chappa'ai erreichten, das mitten im Urwald stand. Nur eine kleine Straße führte zu einer Jaffa Siedlung.

Sie hatte diese weiträumig umgangen und waren dabei anscheinend auf eine Jaffapatrouille gestoßen.

Drei von ihnen gingen in Verteidigungsposition, während der Bleiche versuchte raus zu wählen.

Doch nichts passierte.

Während diese drei die ersten anrückenden Jaffa ausschalteten, versuchte es der Bleiche erneut.

Wieder etablierte sich kein Wurmloch.

„Steffi, Enaf, das Tor reagiert nicht.", schrie er.

„Übernehme.", antwortet die einzige Frau im Team mit glühenden Augen und machte sich an der Konsole zu schaffen.

„Es funktioniert nicht.", schrie sie nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Das wird mir zu blöd.", knurrte der Anführer, steckte einen Zylinder in das Rohr unter seinem Gewehr und drückte den zweiten Abzug.

Eine leichte Rauchspur hinter sich herziehend, flog der Zylinder durch die Bäume auf den Punkt zu, wo sich die meisten Jaffa verschanzt hatten und explodierte.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ging durch den nordischen Urwald, dann herrschte Stille.

Ter'ak traute sich nicht zu bewegen, aus Angst diese Leute könnten ihn entdecken.

Er hatte keine Angst!

Naja, ein kleines bisschen, zumindest nicht genügend, um vor einem Angriff auf die Fremden zurück zu schrecken, aber er war unbewaffnet.

Er war ein 14 Jähriger unbewaffneter Jaffajunge, der sich in der Nähe des Chappa'ai versteckt hielt und zufällig einen Kampf zwischen einer Jaffapatrouille und vier Fremden, die er für Tauri hielt, beobachtet hatte.

Das Tor aktivierte sich von außen.

Aus einem rechteckigen Kasten, es war anscheinend ein Kommunikationsgerät, an der Weste eines der Fremden kam eine Stimme: „Oberst Herzog, hier spricht General Seibold können sie mich hören?"

Der Anführer drückte auf den Kasten und sprach: „Klar und Deutlich. Wir können aus unerfindlichen Grund nicht raus wählen."

„Das Torsystem wurde durch einen Virus außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Es funktionieren nur noch die Tore vom SGC und unseres, da wir keine DHDs verwenden. Halten sie sich bedeckt, ein Schiff wird sie in zwei Tagen abholen.", dröhnte es wieder aus dem Kasten.

„Wir können nicht solange warten. Wir wurden von eine Jaffapatrouille entdeckt. Es wäre kein Problem zwei Tage Katz und Maus zu spielen, aber Meister Ta'nark wird auf diesem Planeten fest gehalten und morgen Mittag soll ihm eine dieser Gehirnsonden eingesetzt werden."

„Das darf nicht geschehen! Er weiß zu viel. Wir schicken ihnen die Kavallerie. Ankunft in einer Stunde. STK Ende"

Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern.

Das waren keine Tauri, ihre Sprache war zwar mit der von den Tauri verwandt und dank seines Symbionten konnte er sie verstehen, aber es war eindeutig nicht Tauri.

Dies lies nur einen Schluss zu. Es waren Schatten!

So vorsichtig wie nur möglich robbte er in Richtung Siedlung.

Er musste sie warnen.

Als er außer Sicht war, stand er auf und begann wie vom Teufel gejagt zu rennen.

Die Sonne verschwand bereits hinter den Mauern der Jaffa Siedlung, als Ren'auc sich in ihrem Garten um das Gemüse kümmerte.

Da hörte sie ein Geräusch, als ob etwas durch den Wald trampeln würde, der an ihren Garten grenzte.

Schnell ging sie hinter dem nächsten Baum in Deckung und zog ihr Gartenmesser.

Als der Verursacher der Geräusche ganz nah war, schoss sie hinter dem Baum hervor und warf ihr Messer.

In letzter Sekunde bevor das Messer ihre Hand verließ erkannte sie wer es war und gab dem Messer einen Drall, sodass es sein Ziel verfehlte.

„Ter'ak, das nächste Mal machst du bitte nicht Geräusche wie ein tollwütiger Bär!"

„Schwester, die Schatten kommen!", schnaufte er unverständlich.

Er hatte sich über eine Stunde durch den Wald gekämpft und war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Ren'auc packte ihren 20 Jahre jüngeren Bruder, stützte ihn und führte ihn in ihr Haus.

Dort legte sie ihn auf sein Bett wo er sofort vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

_**Einige Zeit später**_

Ter'ak linste verschlafen durch den Raum in dem er lag.

Er war Zu hause und nicht im Wald, das war gut.

„Warum ist das gut?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dann fiel im alles wieder ein.

Die Patrouille, die Schatten, der geplante Angriff.

Er schreckte hoch, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte die Treppe des Hauses, das Yu seinem Vater für dessen Treue geschenkt hatte, bevor er gegen Baal fiel und dieser den Planeten übernahm.

Im zentralen Raum des Hauses saß seine Schwester, welche Nüsse für einen Kuchen vorbereitete.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er sie.

„Eine Stunde."

„Eine Stunde! Ren'auc wir müssen das Bataillon warnen, die Schatten greifen an."

Ter'ak hatte erwartet, dass sie aufspringen und in Richtung der Baracken rennen würde, dass sie zu Vaters Waffenkiste gehen und sich bewaffnen würde, oder sogar dass sie panisch reagieren würde.

Aber nein.

Sie räumte die Nüsse vom Tisch, ging zur Tür, sperrte diese ab und befahl ihm: „Geh in den Keller!"

„Schwester was soll das!", erwiderte er verwirrt und leicht erzürnt.

„Ich sagte in den Keller!"

„Du magst dich verstecken wie eine Maus vor der Katze, ich werden gegen den Feind kämpfen."

„Wer sagt das es unser Feind ist? Geh jetzt in den Keller.", brüllte sie fast schon, während sich ihr Bruder verächtlich abwendete, die Zat'nikitel seines Vaters aus der Kiste nahm und durch die Hintertür verschwand.

Er schlich sich an der Gartenmauer, Parallele zur Hauptstraße, entlang.

Am Ende der Mauer blieb er stehen und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke auf die Hauptstraße.

Es war bereits ein Trupp bis zur zentralen Kreuzung des Dorfes vorgerückt.

Ter'ak hob die Zat'nikitel und zielte auf den Rücken eines der Schatten.

Doch er hielt inne, als er ein donnerndes Geräusch hörte.

Keinen Meter neben ihm rollte auf der Hauptstraße ein Ungetüm aus Stahl an ihm vorbei.

Mit zitternden Knien drehte er sich um und schaute direkt in einen Gewehrlauf.

„Fallen lassen!", befahl ihm ein Mann mit schwarz grünem Gesicht.

Ter'ak lies die Zat'nikitel fallen.

Sofort nahm sie die eine Frau, die ebenfalls ein schwarz grünes Gesicht hatte.

Die beiden befahlen ihn in den Garten hinter seinem Haus zurück zu gehen. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte die Frau an der Tür.

Seine Schwester öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung. Ich glaube der gehört zu ihnen.", sagte sie und bugsierte ihn mit den Worten in Richtung Tür.

„Wie kann ich euch nur danken?"

„Indem ihr und der Hitzkopf hier in euren Keller gehen würdet bis die Kämpfe vorbei sind. Wir werden versuchen die Zivilisten aus den Gefechten zu halten und das letzte was wir wollen ist, dass welche in die Schussbahn laufen."

„Was meint ihr mit Zivilisten?", fragte Ren'auc.

„Zivilist heißt soviel, wie jemand der nicht zu einer Kampfeinheit gehört, weder Gegner, Verbündeter oder Neutraler. Die normale Bevölkerung."

„Ich werde mich doch nicht wie eine Ratte in einem Loch verkriechen und erst recht nicht werde ich mich als Feigling bezeichnen lassen!", schrie Ter'ak.

„Halt dich zurück.", zischte Ren'auc.

„Junge sei nicht so vorlaut!", bluffte ihn der Mann an: „Es ist nicht dein Kampf, also halt dich da raus. Es wäre nur Verschwendung deines Lebens."

Sie hatten sich gerade umgedreht, als die Box an ihrer Weste wieder anfing zu sprechen:

„_Falkenauge an Greif. Haben Rae'nok unter den Gefangen ausgemacht, ich wiederhole Rae'nok ist ebenfalls unter den Gefangenen."_

„Was macht der den hier?", fragte die Frau den Mann.

„Was weiß ich. Auf jedenfall ist er ein zusätzliches Problem das wir lösen müssen.", antwortete er und sie gingen aus dem Haus.

Was sie allerdings nicht mit bekamen war, dass Ren'auc die Farbe im Gesicht verlor.

„Ter'ak geh in den Keller.", befahl sie in einem Ton, der ihrem Bruder genau klar machte, dass er lieber den Anweisungen seiner Schwester folgen sollte.

Kaum war dieser verschwunden, blockierte sie die Tür, legte ihre Arbeitskleidung ab, warf sich eine dicke Robe über, in der sie sich gut bewegen konnte und nahm die Alte Stabwaffe ihre Vaters aus der Kiste.

Dann verließ sie das Haus.

Vorsichtig, aber zügig, schlich sie durch die Nacht in Richtung der Barken.

Immer wieder musste sie in Deckung gehen oder einen Trupp der Schatten umgehen die sehr schwer auszumachen waren.

Als sie auf einem Hügel ankam, sah sie zu dessen Fuße auf der anderen Seite die Baracken und das Fort in dem auch ein kleines Gefängnis untergebracht war.

Ren'auc blickte kurz den Hügel hinab und zählte die Wachen des Fort.

Da sah sie wie Re'nok mit einem älteren Jaffa, der für sie wie ein Vater war, auf den Versammlungsplatz gezogen wurden.

Sie wollten nicht auf den Folterknecht warten, sondern sie gleich hinrichten.

Beide wurden auf dem Platz vor die Richtung Hügel stehende Mauer gestellt.

Ren'auc begann zu rennen.

Sie kam keine 50 Meter, als plötzlich vor ihr eine Gestalt laubaufwirbelnd aus dem Boden schoss, sie zu Fall brachte und ihr den Mund zu hielt.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte sie die Gestalt mit leiser Stimme, während sie versuchte sie auf dem Boden zu halten, da Ren'auc sich kräftig wehrte.

Sie erstarrte als sie den Mann erkannte.

Es war der selbe, der ihren Bruder Ter'ak zurück gebracht hatte.

„Ihr macht einen Fehler. Da unten werden gerade zwei sehr wichtige Jaffarebellen getötet!", hauchte sie leise, als der Mann sie langsam los lies.

„Ich weiß wer das ist. Sie sollten lieber nicht so Hals über Kopf in ein Kampfgebiet rennen. Sie hätten beinahe unsere Operation auffliegen lassen."

„Operation?", frage sie verwirrt als sie sich aufrichtet und blickte dann in Richtung Fort.

Dort sah sie vier Jaffa, die mit ihren Stabwaffen auf Re'nok und Meister Ta'nakr und einen weiteren zielten, der gerade die Verbrechen der beiden aufzuzählen schien.

Doch was war das?

Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Fort lösten sich mehrere gestalten aus den Schatten und bewegten sich auf die, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehenden Jaffa, zu.

Wieso schlugen die Wachen noch nicht Alarm.

Sie schaute zu dem ihr am nächsten gelegenen Wachturm, doch sie konnte keine Wache ausmachen.

„Wir haben uns bereits um die gekümmert.", sagte der Mann, der ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben schien.

Die Gestalten schalteten die vier Jaffa mit den Stabwaffen, leise mit einem gezielten Messerstich in die Kehle aus, während der fünfte einfach um zufallen schien.

Mit einem Dröhnen tauchte ein Monster mit leuchtenden Augen aus dem Schatten auf und raste in die Mauer des Fort, vor der Re'nok und Ta'nark standen, und brach hindurch.

Es wendete auf der Stelle, obwohl das Rohr, das oben drauf montiert war, auf den Ausgang der Quartier fixiert blieb. Dann öffnete sich am Heck ein Klappe und die beiden Jaffarebellen verschwanden im Monster mit den Gestalten, die ihre Bewacher ausgeschaltet hatten.

Anschließend verschwand das Monster wieder in der Dunkelheit.

Nun begann sich etwas im Fort zu regen.

Aus den Quartieren kam schon der erste Jaffa gestürmt, doch er kam nicht weit.

Nach zwei Schritten zerriss es ihm den Hinterkopf und er fiel tot um.

Den folgenden Kriegern ereilte das selbe Schicksal.

Ren'auc sah, vor Angst erstarrt, wie ein Jaffa nach dem anderen tot um fiel; mit einem Loch im Hinterkopf.

„Keine Angst, das ist kein Zauber, unsere Waffen haben nur eine bessere Reichweite und Genauigkeit als eure Stabwaffen.", meinte der Man: „Komm wir müssen hier weg, Ren'auc."

Es war der Klang ihres Namens aus dem Mund eines Fremden, was ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.

„Woher kennen sie meine Namen?", fragte sie erschrocken, während sie sich dagegen sträubte von dem Mann auf die Beine gezogen zu werden.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, ich habe mich ja noch nicht vorgestellt Madame. Ich bin Oberstleutnant Chapouton und ich weiß wer sie sind, da Re'nok mir sehr oft von ihnen erzählt hat.

Und wer sonst sollte in das Fort rennen in dem er gefangen gehalten wir und damit sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen?"

Kaum hatte er ausgeredet, da erhoben sich mehrere Todesgleiter vom anderen Ende des Lagers.

Keine fünf Sekunden später flogen mehrere Feuerschweife über ihrer Köpfe hinweg und trafen einen Großteil der Gleiter.

Vier Gleiter überlebten den Schweifschauer und flogen nun auf den Hügel zu.

„Wir müssen weg!", sagte der Oberstleutnant, griff ihr unter den Arm und zerrte sie den Hügel wieder herauf, den sie kurz zuvor, mehr schlecht als recht, herunter gestolpert war.

Sie hatten keine zehn Meter geschafft, als über ihnen ein Donnern zu hören war.

Hinter sich hörten sie Explosionen und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie wie die verbliebenen Todesgleiter in das Lager stürzten.

Als sie auf dem Hügel ankamen sah sie zwei Monster, ähnlich dem, dass sie in dem Fort gesehen hatte, nur dass diese zwei Rohre hatten, die rauchten. Sie standen regungslos da, abgesehen von einer kleine Schüssel auf dem Aufsatz, die sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit drehten.

„Keine Angst, das sind unsere.", meinte Chapouton aufmunternd, dann wandte er sich an seinen sprechenden Kasten und sagte hinein: „Alle Mörser, Feuer frei."

Kurze Zeit später kamen Explosionsgeräusche vom Fuße des Hügels.

Sie gingen weiter und als sie um eine Biegung des Weges kamen, sah Ren'auc ein Monster wie das aus dem Fort stehen.

Als Ren'auc es sich genauer anschaute bemerkte sie, dass es eine Maschine war.

Der Oberst ging zur Heckluke, öffnete sie und bat sie hinein.

Erst zögerte sie, doch dann fiel ihr ein das Rae'nok ohne Zögern in die andere Maschine gegangen war, was hieß, dass er sie kannte.

Rae'nok hatte sich direkt zu Ren'auc's Haus bringen lassen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, stürmte er aus dem Schützenpanzer in das Haus.

Drinnen sah er sich hastig um, doch er erblickte sie nicht.

Da! Die Kellertür war blockiert.

Er ging zu ihr und öffnete sie.

„Ren'auc?", rief er in den Keller.

Ter'ak kam die Treppe hinauf: „Sie ist nicht hier."

„Wo sie sie dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat mich in den Keller geschickt, nachdem die Schatten mich nach Hause gezerrt und meine Ehre als Krieger beleidigt hatten. Danach hat sie die Tür blockiert und ich habe gehört wie die Tür zu schlug."

Rae'nok rannte zu der Kriegskiste von Ren'auk's Vater.

Sie war leer.

Er wandte sich ab und wollte gerade zur Tür stürmen, als er sie sah, wie sie sich in den Türrahmen lehnte.

Ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren hechtete er auf sie zu und küsste sie.


	11. Pendant

_**2.11 Pendant**_

Der junge Feldwebel der Panzergrenadiere krallte sich mit aller Kraft in den Boden des kleinen Grabens, während die Salven von Kullkriegern über ihm hinweg sausten.

Der Angstschweiß lief ihm das Gesicht herunter.

Er fing an zu beten.

„Drohne auf Quermarsch!", schallte es durch das Kampfgeräusch.

Er packte sein Panzerfaust, die neben ihm im Schützengraben lag, richtete sich auf, zielte und drückte ab.

_**Eine Stunde zuvor, STK**_

„Was soll das heißen, der Angriff auf Anubis' Labor war ein Fehlschlag!", schrie Herzog fast: „Wir haben, laut eurem Bericht, das Labor in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Drei Tote, ein Schwerverletzen und einen Zurückgelassenen, der uns beinahe hat auffliegen lassen und ihr sagt uns, dass das alles für die Katz war?!"

„Wir haben erst vor ein paar Stunden davon erfahren. Anubis hat in diesem Labor die Ausrüstung für einen Supersoldaten entwickelt. Wir nennen sie Drohnen. Es sind im Grunde Goa'ulds, denen eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst wurde, so dass sie einfach zu kontrollieren sind und sich nicht gegen Anubis wenden.

Ihre Rüstung scheint für normale Stabwaffen und Projektilwaffen undurchdringbar, das können wir leider auf Grund unserer wenigen Informationen nicht bestätigen, doch sie schränkt sie in ihrer Beweglichkeit sehr ein.", erwiderte Enaf.

„Was bringt es uns, wenn der Typ sich nicht bücken kann, aber im Alleingang eine komplette Jaffaarmee auseinander nehmen kann?"

„Zügeln sie sich, Oberst.", sagte General Seibold in einem gebieterischen Ton.

„Dann hat Anubis quasi einen Ein-Mann-Panzer entwickelt.", stellte Major Rehr fest.

„Welche Bewaffnung haben diese Drohnen im Normalfall?", fragte Coutard.

„Sie verwenden eine Armbandwaffe, die der Waffe der Zatark ähnelt, allerdings hat diese eine wesentlich höhere Schusszahl pro Minute, da sie eine größere Energiequelle als die

Zatark hat.", erklärte Enaf.

„Das ist gut.", meinte Herzog, der sich beruhigt hatte.

„Weshalb ist das gut?", fragte Enaf verwundert.

„Wir haben die Zatarkwaffe getestet, sie hat gerade genug Feuerkraft um mit einem Schuss durch die Rüstungen der Jaffa zu kommen. Wenn man mit der einen unserer Panzer beschießt ist das wie wenn man mit einer 9mm darauf schießen würde, einfach sinnlos."

Da stürmte ein Feldwebel aus der Kommunikationsabteilung in den Besprechungsraum und berichtete: „Das Jaffarebellenlager auf Ernawes wird von zwei Kriegern in schwarzer Rüstung angegriffen."

„Alarmieren sie die Bereitschaft. Ich will in 30 Minuten die ersten Einheiten durch das Tor schicken.", befahl Seibold.

_**45 Minuten später, Ernawes**_

Überall lagen tote Jaffa, im ganzen Lager.

Alle Jaffarebellen schienen tot zu sein.

ST2 war mit einem Zug Panzergrenadiere als Vorhut ins Jaffalager vorgerückt. Die Panzer waren am Nachrücken.

„Wir sind zu spät.", meinte ein junger Feldwebel.

„Sucht nach Überlebenden.", befahl der erst kürzlich beförderte Oberst Herzog.

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als ihnen auch schon die ersten Salven einer Drohne um die Ohren flogen.

„In Deckung!"

Alle warfen sich hinter Kisten, oder gingen hinter sonstigen Hindernissen in Deckung.

Zwei Panzergrenadiere hatten kein Glück, sie wurden von der zweiten Salve getroffen.

Kaum waren alle in Deckung gegangen, da kamen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung erneut Salven.

Fünf Panzergrenadiere erwischte es kalt.

Oberst Herzog sah einen jungen Panzergrenadier in fünf Metern Entfernung von der Drohne in einem Graben mit Panzerfaust liegen.

„Drohne auf Quermarsch!", brüllte er ihm zu.

Der richtet sich auf, zielte mit die Panzerfaust auf die Drohne und schoss.

Er traf sie direkt unter den Helm, den es zerriss; genauso wie dessen Inhalt.

Eine war aus dem Spiel.

Doch es verschaffte ihnen keine Auszeit.

Etwas rechts und links der Drohne, die auf sie zu schritt, kam je eine weitere Drohne auf sie zu.

Die Holzkiste, hinter der sich Oberstabsfeldwebel Becker versteckte, wurde von allen drei Drohnen ins Visier genommen und sie schossen sie in Stücke.

Sie schienen Enaf gespürt und sie als primäres Ziel ausgewählt zu haben.

Herzog lud eine Granate in seinen, unter dem G36 montiert, Granatwerfer, lugte todesmutig hinter seiner Deckung hervor und schoss sie auf die erste Drohne.

Zum Glück waren alle drei damit beschäftigt Becker zu erledigen, die immer wieder hinter die nächste Deckung hechtete, welche sogleich von diesem unheiligen Trio unter Beschuss genommen wurde.

Die Granate landete genau unter dem rechten Fuß der Drohne, die gerade eine Schritt nach vorne machte.

Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel um und blieb erst mal liegen.

Die verbliebene Drohen wandte sich von Enaf ab, als ein Donnern über das Schlachtfeld dröhnte.

Von dem Weg, den ST2 mit den Panzergrenadieren gekommen war, donnerten die Leopard 2 heran.

Die zwei stehenden Drohne verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Die am Boden Liegende wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten, als einer der Kampfpanzer über ihren Kopf fuhr.

Ihr Helm zersprang und der Kopf wurde unter 62 Tonnen Leopard zerquetscht.

In einiger Entfernung stand Aris Boch auf einem Felsen, der aus der Landschaft ragte, und beobachtete das Spektakel.

Anubis hatte ihm aufgetragen den Einsatz der neuen Kullkrieger zu beobachten, um ihrer Effektivität fest zu stellen.

Eigentlich hasste er es, bei einem Massaker zuzuschauen, was ihn davon überzeugte, dass er nicht, wie so viel seiner Kollegen, den Verstand verloren hatte, aber Anubis war nicht gerade der Arbeitgeber, dem man einen Auftrag aus schlug.

Er hatte ihn zweifellos gewählt, weil er von ihm abhängig war und die Tatsache, dass er der Beste war, hatte sicher auch geholfen.

Vor zehn Minuten waren mehrere Energiesignaturen, die Zatnikitel entsprachen, durch das Tor gekommen.

Erst hatte er gedacht es sei eine Einheit der Tok'ra, da Jaffa Stabwaffen auf dem Schlachtfeld bevorzugen würden, doch es wurden immer mehr.

Er bezweifelte, dass sich die Hälfte der Tok'ra auf eine solch gefährliche Mission begeben würde.

Als dann ein kleiner Trupp in das zerstörte Jaffarebellenlager kam und somit aus dem Sichtschutz der Wälder, hatte er Gewissheit.

Es mussten Schatten sein.

Sie sahen den Tauri erstaunlich ähnlich, aber sie gingen um einiges besser vor als diese.

Sie kamen in größerer Zahl und mit stärkeren Waffen.

Was ihn am meisten überrascht hatte, waren diese mächtigen Gefährte, die ihnen zur Unterstützung kamen.

Nun wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass diese Hohlköpfe von Jaffa vor ihnen so viel Angst hatten und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er keinem dieser Teile in die Quere kommen wollte.

Ihm fiel gerade auf, dass nur etwa die Hälfte der Schatten eine Zatnikitelenergiesignatur ausstrahlten, als...

„Hände hoch und langsam umdrehen!"

Coutardt war mit Weber und einem Scharfschützenteam auf den einsamen Berg inmitten dieser Pampa gestiegen, um den Kampf von hier oben zu überwachen.

Sie hatten alle MP7, da die Scharfschützengewehre schon sperrig genug waren.

Auf dem Gipfel hatten sie dann diesen Kerl in der unbekannten Rüstung gefunden, der anscheinend ebenfalls den Kampf von diesem Stückchen Fels inmitten der ebenen, bewaldeten Landschaft beobachten wollte.

„Jetzt gehen sie langsam ein paar Schritte zurück.", befahl er ihm.

Der Fremde tat wie ihm befohlen, doch er hatte keine zwei Schritte gemacht, als er über einen Stein stolperte und mit dem Rücken auf den Boden krachte.

Er blieb einige Sekunden bewegungslos liegen

Stöhnend zog er schließlich sein Visier herunter.

„Dieses bescheuerte Sensorenvisier!", fluchte er.

„Langsam aufstehen und die Hände da behalten, wo ich sie sehen kann.", befahl Coutard.

Der Mann stand auf.

Dort wo er gelegen hatte, lag seine halbe Ausrüstung verteilt, sowie seine Waffe.

„Geh von der Ausrüstung zurück.", bluffte Coutard ihn an.

Er nickte und ging mehrere Schritte nach hinten.

Alle vier rückten simultan vor und hielten den Abstand konstant.

Der Gefangene grinste und drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Armband.

Ein Schild schloss sich um den Aufklärungstrupp.

„Ich würde ja gerne noch länger bleiben, aber ich habe leider ein kleines Rendez-vous.", sagte er, zischte ein unverständliches Wort, worauf sich die Tür eines Tel'tak enttarnte.

Er betrat es und startete das Schiff.

„Falkenjägergruppe von Coutard kommen. An alle Gepards, richtet euer 35mm knapp über die Spitze des Berges und belegt ihn mit Sperrfeuer, wir haben ein getarntes Tel'tak, das nicht entkommen darf.", funkte Coutard sofort und der Himmel über dem einsamen Felsen war auf einmal voller Blei.

Das getarnten Tel'tak, das gerade startete wurde voll erwischt: es gab einen lauten Knall, die Tarnung versagte, das Triebwerk fing Feuer und es begann abzustürzen.

„Findet den Piloten, er hat wichtige Informationen.", funkte Coutard kurz nachdem das Tel'tak in die Bäume am Fuße des Berges gestürzt war.

Weber hatte inzwischen erfolglos versucht die Waffe des Fremden auf das Schild abzufeuern, worauf sie begonnen hatte diese auf dem Boden zu zerlegen.

Auf einmal schoss ein Strahl aus der Waffe und lies das Schild zusammenbrechen.

„Lasst uns unseren Auftrag erfüllen.", sagte Alina nur und ging in Richtung Felsvorsprung, nicht ohne vorher die Schildfalle den Berg hinunter zu werfen.

Aris Boch kämpfte sich hoch und ging in den Lagerraum seines Schiffes.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich zum Tor, doch dieses wurde von den Schatten gehalten und selbst wenn er mit den zwei verbliebenen Drohnen das Tor angreifen würde, waren da immer noch diese großen Vehikel.

Er ging zu den beiden Drohnen, die sich im hinteren Teil des abgestürzten Tel'tak befanden, und wies sie an, eine spezielle Kiste zum Schildgenerator zu bringen.

Dort abgestellt nahm er zwei Kristalle aus dem Schildgenerator und steckte zwei Verbindungskabel der Kisten in die nun freien Kristallsteckplätze.

Dann aktivierte er den Schildgenerator.

Er begann zu summen.

Das Summen wurde immer lauter, es wurde zu einem Dröhnen, bis es schließlich einen Knall gab und dann Stille herrschte.

Dann wies er die Kullkrieger an in Richtung Tor zu gehen und es zu erobern.

Sie marschierten los und Aris Boch folgte ihnen in sicherer Entfernung.

Am Tor herrschte reger Verkehr.

Ein paar Soldaten mit weißen Armbinden, auf denen ein rotes Kreuz zu sehen war, trugen Verletzte auf Tragen durch das Tor.

Mehrere Soldaten sicherten das Gebiet weiträumig, was sie verstreute.

Zwei der größeren Maschinen standen regungslos wie stählerner Wächter neben dem Tor. Den Weg etwas weiter, stand eine weitere regungslose, für ihn neue Maschine. Sie war länglich und hatte auf der ihm zugewandten Seite 3 Räder.

Gut, der EMP schien gewirkt zu haben.

Aris Boch befahl den Drohnen von jeder entgegengesetzten Seite anzugreifen, worauf diese zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden.

Keine drei Minuten später brach auf der Lichtung das Chaos aus.

Boch nutzte es, um zu dem DHD, des immer noch aktivierten Tor, zu rennen, um in dem Moment, wo es sich deaktivierte, raus zu wählen.

Er achtete nur auf seinen Weg, auf seinen Aufgabe, das DHD.

Als er beim DHD angekommen war nahm er die Adresse erst gar nicht wahr, erst als ein Donnerschlag ihn aus dem Tunnelblick riss, nahm er wieder etwas anderes wahr, als das Tor.

Als erstes spürte er einen Schmerz in der linken Schulter. Dann bemerkte er, als er aufblickte, dass bei einem der Ungetüme das große Rohr rauchte und dass das andere donnerte und zurückschoss.

Die Drohne am Rande der Lichtung wurde in tausend Stücke zerfetzt.

Und zum zweiten Mal hörte er diese zwei Worte: „Hände hoch! Sie sind umzingelt."

Erst erblickte er den Lauf eines Gewehres, dann eine rothaarige Frau, die das Gewehr hielt.

Er blickte auf das DHD und erkannte die Adresse.

Tauri!

Wie konnte das sein?

„Auf die Knie und dann auf den Boden legen.", brüllte ihn eine Soldatin mit schulterlangem, rot, lockigem Haar an.

Major Judith Rehr überwachte gerade den Transport der Verletzten.

Sie hatten seit einer halben Stunde die geflohene Drohne gejagt und erwischt.

Da war noch das Tel'tak, das sie abgeschossen hatten und wo es kurz darauf einen EMP gegeben hatte. Der größte Teil der Truppe war auf der Suche nach weiteren Drohnen, den Fremden und Verletzten.

Alle waren angespannt, seit es den EMP gegeben hatte. Nicht das er groß Schaden angerichtet hatte, zum Glück war fast die ganze STK-Ausrüstung EMP sicher, abgesehen von ein paar mp3-playern und einer veralteten Wärmebildkamera war nichts zerstört worden.

Auf einmal flogen Kullkriegersalven aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen über die Lichtung.

Alle warfen sich sofort in Deckung, doch einige hatten Pech.

Judith sah einen Mann in fremder Rüstung in Richtung DHD rennen.

Sie legte ihr G36Z an, stellte es auf den Zat Modus, legte an und schoss.

Die Zatladung hatte keine Wirkung.

Sie stellte auf Halbautomatik, gab einen Schuss ab und traf ihn in die Schulter.

Die Kugel ging durch die Schulter, hell blaues Blut spritzte, doch der Fremde rannte weiter.

Sie stand auf und rannte in Richtung des Fremden, der mittlerweile hinter dem DHD in Deckung gegangen war.

Der erste Leopard 2 schoss und erledigte die erste Drohne, als der Fremde wie aus einem Traum hoch schreckte.

Erst verzog er das Gesicht unter Schmerzen, dann wich der Schmerz und Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Hände hoch! Sie sind umzingelt.", brüllte sie ihn an.

Der Fremde schaute sie einige Sekunden den Lauf entlang an, dann blickte er auf das DHD.

„_Verdammt!", _dachte sie und schrie dann: „Auf die Knie und dann auf den Boden legen."

Er sank auf die Knie und sackte dann bewusstlos weg.

Aris Boch erwachte; ihn blendete ein grelles Licht.

Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er eine braunhaarige Frau mit einer Goa'uldhandspange über ihn gebeugt, sich um seine Wunde kümmernd.

„Was soll das! Wann lasst ihr Goa'uld mich endlich sterben?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich bin kein Goa'uld!", antwortete sie.

„Ah! Der kleine Unterschied. Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig, Tok'ra?"

„Vier Tage."

„Ich fühle mich, als ob ein Hatak auf meinem Kopf gelandet wäre."

„Das müssen die Entzugserscheinungen sein. Wir haben erst vor fünf Stunden die Droge besorgen können."

„Vor fünf Stunden?!? Spätestens nach zwei Tagen ohne sie stirbt man."

„Der Schock über die Verletzung und ein paar dieser Tauri-Dorgen, ich glaube sie nennen sie Opiate, haben ihren Körper anscheinend durch diese Phase gebracht, denn wir haben ihnen die Droge nicht verabreicht.

Sie sind schon aus dem Gröbsten raus."

„Soll das heißen das ich frei von diesem Dämon bin und auch ohne ihn Leben kann?"

„Genau das soll es heißen.", kam es von der Tür.

Aris Boch schaute auf.

Ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem goldenem Abzeichen auf rotem Grund am Kragen betrat den Raum.

„Herr Boch, ich bin hier um ihre Optionen zu diskutieren. Wie gedenken sie es dieses Leiden den Goa'uld heimzuzahlen?", fragte er.


	12. Maus, Katze, Hund

_**2.12 Maus, Katze, Hund**_

RU 1 schwebte ruhig im Orbit eines verlassenen Goa'uldplaneten.

Die meisten Systeme waren abgeschaltet um, möglichst keine Energiesignatur ab zu geben.

Sie hatten Goa'uldversorgungskonvois abgefangen und waren gerade am Vorräte Aufstocken.

Mit den neuen Schiff-Schiff Raketen ging das schnell und kostengünstig.

Vier Raketen wurden in einem Revolvermagazin, eine Art Gerüst, in ein Torpedorohr geschoben und von dort gestartet.

Der Vorgang hatte zwei große Vorteile: erstens konnte man pro Torpedorohr vier Raketen abschießen, ohne nachzuladen und man konnte ohne zu landen aufmonitionieren, da die Raketen gerade so in den Ringtransporter passten.

Für Torpedos hätte man landen müssen, da diese für den Ringtransporter einfach zu groß waren.

„Unbekanntes Schiff geortet! Der Signatur nach Goa'uld, aber kein Typ, der uns bekannt ist.", berichtete der Sensoroffizier.

„Tarnung an und dann verschwinden wir von hier.", befahl Kapitän Laube, doch sie wurden bereits getroffen.

„Hyperraumantrieb ausgefallen.", berichtete der Navigatior.

„Das Schiff startet mehrere Raketen.", berichtete der Sensoroffizier.

Im dem Raum wo RU 1 kurz zuvor noch geparkt hatte, bis zu dem Punkt wo es gerade war, explodierten die kleinen Raketen.

„Langstreckenkommunikation und sämtliche Waffen ausgefallen.", meldete der Funker.

„Verrückter Ivan.", befahl Kapitän Laube.

Sie änderten ständig ihren Kurs, aber egal wohin, das fremde Schiff schoss mit den Raketen immer auf die Positionen, wo sie gerade gewesen waren und sie wurden immer genauer.

„Kapitän, wir müssen vorhin einen Treffer in unsere Energiesysteme bekommen haben, der Reaktor versucht das auszugleichen, aber wenn wir ihn nicht bald abschalten, wird er überlastet und wir verglühen.", meldete der Maschinist.

„Volle Kehrtwende, bringen sie uns in das Kielwasser des Schiffes. Reaktor runter fahren, die Lebenserhaltung und den Antrieb über Notenergie laufen lassen."

„Kielwasser?", fragte der Navigator der Luftwaffen verwirrt.

„Oh man!", stöhnte Laube nur.

_**Hereban**_

Die Sonne schien, als ST1 die Stufen, die zur Ratskammer von Hereban führten, herunter stieg.

„Das ist doch gut gelaufen.", meinte Coutard an Reinhardt gewannt.

„Ja das ist es. Unseren Nachbau eines Goa'uld Hyperraumantriebs und die neueste Panzerlegierung der RKT's gegen den Rohbau unseres neuen schweren Kreuzer und die Genehmigung für weitere Schiffe, plus noch ein paar kleine Gastgeschenke.", erwiderte Reinhardt zufrieden.

„Wieso bauen wir den eigentlich nicht selber?", fragte Wallenberg.

„Es war ja schon ein Theater die drei Docks der Raumkreuzer zu bauen und geheim zu halten.

Bei über 450m Länge ist das nicht gerade einfach. Das Dock für den Schweren Kreuzer ist um einiges größer. Versuch das mal zu verstecken, und dann auch noch die Kosten.", antwortete ihm Rehr sofort.

„Nun, jetzt haben wir das Problem, wo wir die Besatzung für ein solch großes Schiff hernehmen. Ich meine, die Aufstellung des STK's und die drei RKTs, die in einem Jahr in Dienst gestellt werden sollen, haben unseren Personalpool ganz schön ausgeschöpft.", sagte Weber.

„Für das Personal haben wir mindestens drei Jahre Zeit, das werden wir schon irgendwie hin bekommen.", meinte Reinhardt und ging in Richtung des Pelikans, der auf einer Landeplattform vor dem Gebäude geparkt war.

Sie stiegen gerade ein, als ein Funkspruch ein ging.

„ST1 von Sleipnir kommen."

„ST1 hört."

„Kommen sie schnellst möglich zurück, wir haben neue Befehle."

Auf der Sleipnir angekommen, wurden sie schon von Kapitän Ehlers im Hangar empfangen.

„Wir haben den Kontakt zu RU 1 und 6 verloren. Es wurde bereits eine SAR-Mission eingeleitet. Alkesch 1, RU 4 und 7 suchen bereits. Wir haben die Leitung über diese Operation bekommen.", berichtete er sofort: „Wir fangen bei der letzten bekannten Position von RU 6 an zu suchen, da wir ihr um einiges näher sind als die anderen Einheiten."

„Was war die Mission der beiden vermissten Schiffe?", fragte Reinhardt.

„RU 3 hat ein strategisch wichtiges Hatak gejagt und RU 1 hat auf einem Planeten mit Sternentor Nachschub gebunkert, mitten im Goa'uld Territorium. Allerdings war es ein aufgegebener Minenplanet."

„Dann lassen sie uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Die Sleipnir sprang in den Hyperraum.

_**Ehemaliges Goa'uld Minensystem**_

Seit über einer Stunde hielten sie sich in kurzer Distanz direkt hinter dem feindlichem Schiff.

Sein Design erinnerte an ein Tel'tak, dass man auf 170 m Länge gestreckt hatte.

„Wie kann das eigentlich sein, dass wir uns so nahe am feindlichen Schiff befinden und die uns nicht orten können?", fragte der Sensoroffizier.

„Jedes uns bekannte Antriebssystem verursacht ein Art Verwirbelung im Raum, Ionen zu Beispiel. Vor allem der Antrieb der Goa'uld verursacht eine sehr Starke.

Diese Verwirbelung stört die Sensoren, zwar nicht stark genug dass man ein Hatak darin verstecken kann, aber mit unserer speziellen Legierung und fast allen Systemen abgeschaltet, dürften sie uns, solange wir uns in ihrem Fahrwasser befinden, nicht orten können."

„Ah, das ist wie bei einem U-Jagdschiff: solange man sich im Fahrwasser aufhält können sie einen nicht orten.", erwiderte der Sensoroffizier.

Er war einer der Sonaroffiziere auf Laubes U-Boot gewesen, allerdings hatte er vor einem Jahr Tinitus bekommen.

Er hörte zwar immer noch relativ gut, aber nicht gut genug um weiter als Sonaroffizier dienen zu können.

Laube hatte ihn in das RU Programm geholt, um ihm vor dem Aktensortieren zu retten.

„Wie sieht es mit unserem Leck aus?", fragte Laube den Maschinisten.

„Nicht gut, ohne dass wir landen und größerer Reparaturen durchführen wird das nichts und das Goa'ult Schiff hat vorhin via Ringtransporter Truppen abgesetzt."

„Verdammt, unsere Reserveenergie geht zur neige.", fluchte der erste Offizier.

„Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich.", meldete der Sensorofizier: „Es ist Alkesch1."

„Könne wir sie warnen ohne uns zu verraten?", fragte der Kapitän.

„Wir könnten ein Kommbarke mit verzögerter Aktivierung starten, die eine Nachricht anstatt eines Notrufs sendet.", meinte der Funker.

Alkesch 1 kam aus dem Hyperraum und tarnte sich sofort.

„Käp'ten, wir erhalten einen Funkspruch von einer Kommbarke.", meldete der Funker und schaltete den Funkspruch durch.

„RU1 an Alkesch 1 verschwinden sie. Wir wurden von einem Goa'uldschiff unbekannten Typs angegriffen..."

Da wurden sie schon von der ersten Salve getroffen

„Wir haben einen Volltreffer abbekommen. Antrieb, Tarnung und Schilde sind ausgefallen.", meldete der Maschinist von Alkesch 1: „Der Ringtransporter wird soeben aktiviert, die wollen uns entern."

„Alle Daten löschen und jede Erdtechnologie zerstören, es darf ihnen nichts in die Hände fallen. Bereiten sie die Selbstzerstörung vor. Wenn sie den Ringraum eingenommen haben, jagen sie das Schiff in die Luft.

Jeder soll sich bewaffnen, wir werden das Schiff nicht kampflos aufgeben.", befahl Kapitän Lindemann, schnappte sich seine Pistole und rannte in Richtung Ringraum.

„Käp'ten, sie entern Alkesch 1 über den Ringtransporter.", berichtete der Sensoroffizier.

„Das ist es.", rief Laub: „Suchen sie, ob das fremde Schiff einen Ringtransporter besitzt."

„Sie haben doch nicht vor das Schiff zu entern? Das Schiff ist gute 200 Meter lang, die Besatzung muss uns Zahlenmäßig mindestens eins zu sechs überlegen sein.", sagte der erste Offizier.

„Nicht mehr, die haben doch ihre Truppen bereits auf dem Planeten abgesetzt und auf Alkesch 1 geschickt.

Außerdem haben wir ein Spezialkräfte Team an Bord, die sind weit mehr als eine 50 Jaffa Armee wert!", grinste Laube: „Bewaffnen sie jeden und schicken sie das Spezialkräfte Team und jeden, der die nötige Ausbildung hat, 'rüber."

Laube ging mit den Worten: „Sie haben das Kommando", an seinen ersten Offizier gerichtet, in Richtung Waffenkammer.

Dort angekommen, zog er eine Einsatzweste über seine Uniform, steckte eine Zat in das Halfter vor der Brust, eine P8 als Ersatzwaffe in das Halfter ans Bein, hängte sich ein MP7 an die Weste und lief zum Ringtransporter.

Dort sah er gerade noch wie das Spezialkräfte Team im Ringtransporter verschwand.

Er stellte sich mit der zweiten Gruppe in den Ringtransporter.

_**Sleipnir, im Hyperraum, Kurs auf das verlassene Minensystem**_

„Das was RU 6 erwischt hat war kein uns bekannter Schiffstyp.", meinte Ehlers: „Der Schaden kam nicht von einem Hatak- oder Alkeschgeschütz.

Es sah fast so aus, als hätte eine Flotte von Tel'taks sie mit diesen Raketen beschossen."

„Ich bezweifle das. So ein ein Aufgebot würde auffallen und die Tok'ra hätten uns gewarnt.", erwiderte Rehr.

„Käpiten, es befindet sich ein Schiff im Zielsystem.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Zeit bis zur Ankunft?", fragte der Kapitän.

„Fünf Minuten."

„Bekommen sie genauere Daten herein?"

„Der Energiesignatur nach ist es Goa'uld, aber ein unbekannter Typ."

„Alles auf Kampfstation."

Fünf Minuten später verließ die Sleipnir den Hyperraum.

Sofort wurde sie von dem Goa'uldschiff unter Beschuss genommen.

Laube wollte gerade das Feuer erwidern, als das Schiff, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, einfach jegliche Aktivität einstellte und reglos im Raum blieb.

„Kapitän, es sieht so aus, als ob sie ihre Energie verloren hätten."

„Wir werden gerufen, es ist RU1", berichtete der Funker.

„Alle Waffen Stopp, Breitseiten Position und stellen sie sie durch.", kam sofort von Ehlers.

„Hier RU1, nicht auf das Goa'uldschiff schießen, wir haben Truppen an Bord dieses Schiffes. Sie versuchen es zu sabotieren.

Alkesch 1 befindet sich in der Nähe. Sie sind getarnt, wurden allerdings geentert. Wir haben den Kontakt zu ihnen verloren."

„Machen sie sofort alle unsere Truppen klar und schicken sie sie per Ringtransporter auf das Goa'uldschiff und auf Alkesch 1. Der Rest der Besatzung bewaffnet sich, ich habe keine Lust das die uns auch noch entern."

ST1 war schon auf dem Weg zur Waffenkammer.

Osirsi fluchte.

Diese verdammten Tau'ri hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihr Schiff zu entern und die Hauptenergie zu kappen.

Sie war von Anubis von ihren Verwaltungsaufgaben entbunden und auf einen Forschungsposten versetzt worden. Das hieß soviel wie, Anubis hatte sie gestürzt und in ein Labor verbannt.

Sie hatte diesen Schiffsprototyp zur Bekämpfung von getarnten Schiffen umgerüstet.

Es besaß einen Hatakgeschütz, das allerdings noch nicht einsatzbereit war, verbesserte Sensoren, ein niedrig-EMP-Generator, dieser war nicht stark genug, um Schaden anzurichten, sonst würde man die Schiffssysteme ebenfalls rösten, aber stark genug um eine Tarnung zu destabilisieren, und 50 Abschussvorrichtungen für kleine Goa'uldraketen, die eine programmierte Entfernung zurücklegten und dann explodierten.

Sie richteten keinen großen Schaden an, aber dafür verstreuten sie einen speziellen Plasma Staub, der Tarnvorrichtungen im Umkreis von 500 Metern störte und ausfallen lies.

Dies war ihr erster Einsatz gewesen.

Erst hatte sie gedacht, es geht ganz gut, nachdem sie das erste Alkesch zerstört hatten.

Dann waren sie auf das zweite gestoßen, aber anstatt wie beim ersten, es einfach zu zerstören, hatten sie sie an der Nase herum geführt.

Und jetzt wurden sie geentert.

„Jaffa folgt mir.", befahl sie den vier Verbliebenen auf der Brücke.

Die Jaffa verbeugten sich und folgten ihr.

Sie ging geradewegs in Richtung Ringtransporter.

Im Ringraum waren mehrere Soldaten, die ihn bewachten.

Einer der Jaffa warf eine Betäubungsgranate in den Raum. Ein paar Sekunden später kam ein Blitz aus dem Raum.

Osiris ging mit den vier Jaffa im Schlepptau auf den Ringtransporter. Kurz bevor sie ihn aktivierte schoss eine Gewehrgranate in den Raum und traf ihr, zur Sicherheit aktiviertes, Schild.

Die Granate tötete drei ihrer Jaffa, die vor ihr standen. Der andere hatte Glück gehabt, er stand hinter ihr und wurde durch ihr Schild geschützt.

Die Ringe kamen aus dem Boden und sie verschwand von ihrem Schiff.

Auf Alkesch 1 gab es nur ein paar Überlebende. Und von denen hatte keiner nicht irgend eine Verletzung.

Kapitän Lindemann hinkte zu seinem ersten Offizier, der sich gerade um einen Verwundeten kümmerte.

„Osiris ist mit ein paar Jaffa zurück. Wir können sie nicht aufhalten, keiner von uns kann seine Waffe noch gerade halten, geschweige denn sie abfeuern und treffen.", sagte er zu ihm.

Der erste Offizier hatte verstanden, was der alte Fuchs ihm damit sagen wollte.

Während der Käp'ten wieder zum Ringraum davon humpelte, ging er zu einer Konsole auf der Brücke, aktivierte den erst kürzlich eingebauten Asgardtransporter und transportierte alle nach einander von Bord, bis zu Letzt nur noch er und der Käp'ten übrig waren.

Er empfing eine Detonation von dem Punkt, wo sein Signal kam und sein Lebenszeichen erlosch auf dem Bildschirm.

Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich auf der Brücke um, aktivierte die Selbstzerstörung und transportierte sich mit dem Asgardtransporter von Bord, nicht ohne vorher ein Päckchen C4 mit einem Zeitzünder in diesen zu stecken; denn sicher war sicher.

_**Kurz zuvor**_

Lindemann stand an einer Ecke und hörte die Jaffa näher kommen, da zog er den Stift von seiner letzten Granate, lies den Sicherungsbügel los und schritt mit ihr in der Hand um die Ecke genau auf Osiris zu.

Osiris wunderte sich, dass sie auf dem ganze Schiff keinem Lebenden begegnet war.

Sie hatten nur ein paar Jaffa Leichen im Ringraum gesehen, aber keine der Widersacher.

Ein Mann in Uniform trat um die Ecke und ging mit zügigen Schritten direkt auf sie zu.

Er schaute ihr mit einem eiskalten Blick tief in die Augen.

Osiris lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter.

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als ob er unbewaffnet wäre, doch dann erblickte sie einen Zylinderförmigen Gegenstand in seiner Hand und als sie ihn erkannte, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Panik und sie schrie: „Jaffa Kree."

Ihr letzter Jaffa stellte sich vor sie und schoss auf den Mann.

Der Mann ging auf die Knie, da explodierte die Granate.

Er und der Jaffa wurden regelrecht zerfetzt. Osiris war durch den vor ihr stehenden Jaffa weitgehend gedeckt, dennoch flackerten ihre schon geschwächten Schilde auf und erloschen.

Einige wenige Granatsplitter trafen sie und sie ging unter Schmerzen zu Boden.

Auf RU1 gab es mehrere, fast im Sekundentakt aufleuchtenden Lichter und jedes Mal erschien ein schwer verletztes, oder totes Besatzungsmitglied von Alkesch 1.

Der erste Offizier von RU1 hatte schon begonnen die Verletzten mit dem Ringtransporter auf die Sleipnir zu bringen, als der erste Offizier von Alkesch 1 erschien.

Danach hörten die Lichter auf.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Kapitän Lindemann?", fragte er ihn.

„Wir wurden geentert; als wir die ersten Wellen abgewehrt hatten, tauchte Osiris auf. Der Kapitän wollte sie aufhalten, damit ich alle von Bord bringen kann.

Ich hab die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert bevor ich mich her transportiert habe.", antwortet dieser schwach und brach zusammen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir ein neues Schiff hätten.", meinte Reinhardt in die Runde.

ST1 war auf dem Goa'uldschiff und inspizierte es mit Kapitän Laube. Sie hatten das Schiff

von allen Jaffa befreit.

Keiner der Jaffa hatte sich ergeben.

„Also wie wäre es...", doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Nein, das Schiff wird nicht Scharnhorst getauft.", bluffte sie ihn fast schon, mit einem gewissen Glänzen in den Augen, an.

„Auch nicht Graf Spee oder Lützow.", funkelte sie Laube an, der seinen Mund gerade öffnete um etwas zu sagen.

„Wie wäre es mit...", meinte Wolfgang, doch Judith unterbrach ihn erneut: „Auch nicht Orion. Untersteh dich!"

„Was soll daran so schlimm sein, ein Schiff nach einer Sternenkonstellation zu benennen?", fragte Erich.

„Genau, was ist daran...", fuhr Wolfgang mit der Stimme eines Kindes fort, dass sich zu rechtfertigen versuchte.

„Es ist schlimm, weil er es nicht nach einer Sternenkonstellation benennen will, sondern nach einer Fernsehserie aus den sechziger Jahren!"

„_Kapitän Ehlers, Alkesch 1 hat seine Selbstzerstörung aktiviert. Kommen sei von dem __Gao'uldschiff__, und zwar sofort, sei sind zu nah dran. T-2 Minuten.",_ kam plötzlich ein Funkspruch herein.

ST1 rannte sofort los, Laube dicht hinter ihnen.

Sie rannten durch eine Tür und fanden sich auf der Brücke wieder.

„_Fünf, Vier, Drei....", _kam es aus der Funkgeräte.

„Oh Verdammt!", stieß Judith aus.

„_Eins..."_

Alkesch 1 sprang in den Hyperraum.

„Ok, das war nicht das, was ich erwartet habe.", meinte Laube.

„Osiris muss die Selbstzerstörung abgeschaltet und den Hyperraumantrieb repariert haben", funkte Kapitän Ehlers sie an.

_**Friedhof Dahlem-Dorf; Berlin-Dahlem**_

Ein Sarg wurde in das Grab der Familie Lindemann gelassen, er war leer.

Offiziell war es ein Unfall bei einer Inspektion gewesen, bei der ein, kurz vor der Rente stehender, Bürooffizier umgekommen ist.

Ein großer teil des STK und des neu geschaffenen Raumflotten Programms war anwesend.

Was keiner mit bekam war, dass ein Mann in schwarzem Mantel, der in großer Entfernung stand, die Trauergemeinde mit einer Kamera fotografierte.


	13. Nachrichten ausderZukunft und Monarchien

_**2.13 Von Nachrichten aus der Zukunft und Konstitutionelle Monarchien**_

Die blauen Energiekugeln schlugen auf die die Schilde der Nidhögg.

Über 50 Jahre hatte sie sich nun in den Kriegen und Schlachten bewährt, doch nun sah es so aus, als ob sie ihr letztes Gefecht kämpfte.

„Admiral Herzog, wir halten das nicht mehr lange aus.", meldete der Energieoffizier seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Lass uns nicht hängen Mädchen, nur noch ein paar Minuten.", schien er zu dem Schiff zu sagen, dann betätigte er sein Funkgerät am Ohr: „O'Neill, wie weit sind sie?"

„Einen Moment, nur weil meine Großmutter angeblich zaubern konnte, heißt das nicht dass ich das auch kann.", kam eine verärgerte Stimme einer jungen Frau aus dem Funkgerät.

„Admiral, zwei weitere von Michaels Hives sind aufgetaucht. Das macht insgesamt fünf. Lange werden wir das nicht mehr durchhalten.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Keine Angst, Leutnant, das war der erste schwere Kreuzer der Erde, der gebaut wurde.

Bei dessen Planung hatten wir noch nicht diesen quantitativen japanischen und diesen überheblichen britischen Ingenieur in unseren Reihen.

Sie hält mehr aus, als man ihr zutraut.", grinste der Admiral höhnisch.

„Voll kampffähig, wir sind aber bereits mit dem Schiff in die Unterwelt und zurück geflogen. Wir halten das nicht mehr lange durch.", erwiderte der erste Offizier.

„Wir müssen nur so lange durchhalten, bis die Nachricht verschickt wurde."

„Admiral, ein weiteres Hyperraumfenster öffnet sich. Laut den Sensordaten, ein Schlachtschiff der Bismarck-Klasse.

Admiral, es ist die Konrad Adenauer!", rief der Sensoroffizier erfreut aus.

„Ich dachte die wäre mit der Charles de Gaulle bei der Raumschlacht um die Erde vor einer Woche zerstört worden?", meinte der erste Offizier erstaunt.

„Tot Geglaubte leben länger.", meinte der Admiral nur.

Die Konrad Adenauer flog, all das gegnerische Feuer auf sich nehmend, durch die Linien der Wraithhybriden und feuerte aus allen funktionstüchtigen Rohren.

„Schön, dass sie sich auch mal blicken lassen Lindemann.", begann der Admiral sofort, als sich dieser dem Kommunikationskanal öffnete.

„Konnte ihnen doch nicht den ganzen Spaß überlassen, außerdem, nach der letzten Party habe ich noch ein Hühnchen mit den nicht eingeladenen Gästen zu rupfen.

Mein Heim ist jetzt grundsanierungsreif und deren Bagage hat sich dort eingenistet.", grinste ihn eine erschöpft wirkende, aber trotzdem immer noch eine gewisse Kraft aus strahlende, Frau an.

„Kapitän, können sie uns drei Minuten Pause verschaffen, kurz bevor der Sonneneruption?", fragte Admiral Herzog.

„Wir klatschen ab. Ruhen euch aus.", antwortete sie nur.

Die Nidhögg ging vor der Sonne in Stellung, während die Konrad Adenauer die fünf Hives auseinander nahm.

Zwei Hives gingen in Flammen auf.

„O'Neill, es wäre langsam an der Zeit.", meldet sich der Admiral über Funk.

Auch wenn es gerade zwei Hives weniger geworden waren, die Konrad Adenauer war sehr mitgenommen, es war nicht die Frage ob sie fiel, sondern wann.

Oberleutnant O'Neill stand in einem Frachtraum vor einem Sternentor und schloss mehrere Kabel an.

„Ein DHD zu basteln, es betriebsbereit zu machen und dann erfolgreich ein bestimmtes Wurmloch zu etablieren ist sehr schwer, wenn man kein richtiges Material und nur 30 Minuten Zeit dafür hat. Warum haben sie ausgerechnet ein Sternentor aufsammeln müssen, dessen DHD von einem Meteor zerstört wurde?", fauchte sie zurück.

Ein weiteres Hive explodierte, doch das sich öffnende Hyperraumfenster kündigte die drei Hives, die zur Unterstützung kamen.

„Sie haben eindeutig zulange mit den Mc'Kays studiert."

„Aber sie haben Glück, ich hab es hin bekommen", sagte sie schließlich, als ob sie den letzten Kommentar nicht gehört hätte. Der große Ring aus Naquada begann sich zu drehen.

Eine Druckwelle schüttelte das Schiff und verkündete das Ende des Schlachtschiffs Konrad Adenauer.

Es hatte mit einem Kamikaze Angriff die komplette Verstärkung ausgelöscht.

Die beiden verbliebenen schwer havarierten Hives wandten sich wieder der Nidhögg zu.

Sie verloren an mehreren Stellen der beschädigten Hülle Atmosphäre.

„Machen sie die Nachricht bereit, wir haben nur eine Gelegenheit, wenn wir sie einmal geschickt haben, gibt es kein Zurück. Dann ist der Schaden angerichtet und unsere Zeitlinie wird sich auflösen."

Samantha Johanna O'Neill atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann nahm sie eine kleine Box vom Tisch, tippte einen Zahlencode auf einer Tastatur ein und warf sie durch das Sternentor.

_**SGC, Gegenwart**_

„Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen.", schallte Walters Stimme durch das SGC.

General Hammond eilte in den Kontrollraum.

„SG-1 Code, Sir.", meldete ihm Walter.

„Ähm Walter, wir sind hinter ihnen.", schallte O'Neills Stimme an Walter Harriman's Ohr.

Hammond schaute seinen 2IC durchdringend an, denn befahl er: „Iris öffnen."

„Mal schauen, was ich mir diesmal aus der Zukunft geschickt habe, ich hoffe die nächste Simpsons Staffeln.", sagte O'neill, während er Hammond in den Torraum folgte.

Eine rechteckige Box flog durch den Ereignishorizont.

Ein Wache schoss sofort darauf.

Sie traf die Box mitten in der Luft. Diese fiel demoliert zu Boden.

„Feuer einstellen.", brüllte General Hammond über die Lautsprecher.

Ein Techniker kam in den Torraum gelaufen, als sich das Tor wieder abschaltet ohne das etwas weiteres hindurch kam.

Er beugte sich über die kaputte Fernbedienung.

„Es ist ein GDO.", rief er.

Daraufhin kam Walter und schaute sich die Überreste an.

Zum Glück schaute er auf den Boden, denn sein Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Was ist Walter?", fragte O'Neill als Erster.

„Sir, es ist das GDO das SG 4 letzte Woche verloren hat.", sagte er kurz.

„Ändern sie alle Zugangscodes und rufen sie alle Teams zurück.", befahl Genral Hammond: „ Ich will keine Risiken eingehen. Wenn das eine Demonstration der Goa'uld war, dass sie unser System geknackt haben, dann haben wir ein sehr großes Problem."

„Habe verstanden Sir.", mein Walter geistig abwesend.

Er wollte es schon einstecken, als der Techniker es ihm abnahm und meinte, er repariere es schon.

Da die GDOs nicht sein Gebiet waren, konnte Walter nur zusehen wie der Techniker von dannen ging, mit seinem GDO Prototyp, den er vor einer halben Woche an das STK geschickt hatte.

„Walter, was ist los?", fragte ihn Sam, doch was ihn verwunderte war, dass sie ihn auf Deutsch fragte.

„Es wurde an Vaterstaat vor einer halben Woche als kleine Leihgabe geschickt, allerdings nicht mit der Eilpost. Das es schon angekommen ist, ist unwahrscheinlich.

Also wie kommt es hier her?"

„Gute Frage, das Diagnoseprogramm hat Unregelmäßigkeiten entdeckt, ähnlich denen die bei einem Sprung vorkommen, oder wie damals als wir die Warnung aus der Zukunft bekommen haben.", erzählte Sam die ihn sofort verstand.

Walter wandte sich an sie: „Ruf bei der Verwandtschaft an, vielleicht können die dir eine genaue Erklärung geben. Ich versuche derweil an den, Garagentoröffner zu kommen."

_**STK**_

„Nein Sam, ich kann dir versichern, das Paket ist vor zehn Minuten geliefert worden samt Inhalt. …. OK, versuche sie auf dem üblichen Weg an uns weiter zu leiten. Auf wieder hören.", Judith Rehr legte auf.

„Stress?", fragte Reinhardt, der im Besprechungsraum 1 des STK sich in seinen Sessel lümmelte und die Füße auf dem langen Tisch hatte.

„Der Rat des Bundes hat beschlossen, Japan ein zu weihen und dann aufzunehmen, was in der ganzen Geschichte des WSD noch nicht vorgekommen ist, da die Länder entweder schon von Anfang an dabei waren, oder selbst dahinter gekommen sind und dann aufgenommen wurden.

Weshalb sich der komplette WSD in höchster Alarmbereitschaft befindet.

Der MI6 ist verdächtig ruhig, als ob sie einfach den Betrieb in den WSD-Ländern eingestellt hätten, was die sowieso schon gespannten Nerven noch mehr reizt und zu allem Überfluss ist ein experimentelles GDO, das die selbe Nummer hat, wie das das gerade in meinem Labor liegt, durch das Sternentor des SGC geflogen.", erzählte sie gereizt:

„UND SIE FRAGEN MICH OB ICH STRESS HABE?!"

„Major, können sie noch etwas lauter schreien, das die Wachen an der Pforte, 32 Stockwerke über uns auch mit hören können?", fragte Coutard, der gerade den Besprechungsraum betrat.

„Major, auf mir liegt die gleiche Last wie auf ihnen, also regen sie sich nicht auf. Es wird schon nichts schief gehen."

_**CIA-Überwachungswohnung, Irgendwo im Bezirk Chiyoda, Tokio**_

Alles war ruhig in der Überwachungswohnung Tokio.

Abgesehen von einer kleinen Delegation aus Deutschland wurde heute keine Arbeit erwartet.

Das war auch gut so, denn für den wachhabenden Agenten war heute schon genug schief gegangen.

Erst der Kaffee alle, dann die Tasse die ihm direkt mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee auf den Fuß gefallen war und dann zu guter Letzt die Nachricht seiner Frau, dass sie sich von im trennen wollte, da sie nicht länger in Japan bleiben wollte und er immer bis spät in der Botschaft arbeiten musste.

Eine Sirene heulte im Hintergrund auf.

„Wahrscheinlich wieder eine Imbissbude, die brennt.", meinte der wachhabende Agent.

„Vermutlich.", antwortete der Zweite.

Der Wagen der Delegation fuhr vor.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür.

Der Agent öffnete.

„Sie müssen ihre Wohnung verlassen, wir haben einen Gasalarm, wahrscheinlich eine gebrochene Leitung.", sagte der Feuerwehrmann, der vor ihm stand.

Wie man sich täuschen konnte. So wie es aussah, würde der Tag noch viel schlimmer werden.

_**Kantei, Sitz des japanischen Premierministers, Tokio, Japan**_

Premierminister Koizumi Jun'ichiro saß in seinem Büro.

Er erwartete diplomatische Vertreter aus Deutschland. Inoffizielle Quellen hatten berichtet, es würde sich um ein Wirtschafts-Bündnis handeln.

In weiter Ferne hörte er Sirenen.

„Herr Premierminister, die Delegation ist angekommen.", sagte seine Sekretärin über die Gegensprechanlage.

„Danke.", antwortete der Premierminister: „Schicken sie sie herein."

„OK. Premierminister, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber das ist eine sehr merkwürdige Delegation für ein Wirtschaftsabkommen mit Deutschland."

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Nun, drei der vier Personen sind in Uniform und alle drei sind verschieden. Außerdem hat einer der uniformierten einen französischen Dialekt."

„Äußerst seltsam. Ich werde es sicher gleich erfahren. Schicken sie sie herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und vier Männer traten ein, drei in unterschiedlicher Uniform, wie es seine Sekretärin gesagt hatte.

„Guten Tag, Premierminister.", begrüßte ihn ein etwas stämmiger Mann mit dunkel blondem Haar.

„Guten Tag meine Herren. Was ist ihr Anliegen?", erwiderte er.

„Bevor wir anfangen, muss ich sie darum bitten einen Störsender zu installieren, allerdings nur für die Dauer des Treffens."

„Also kein wirtschaftliches Abkommen.", meinte der Premierminister, mittlerweile nicht mehr erstaunt.

„So kann man das nicht sagen.", warf der Mann im Anzug ein: „Es handelt sich nicht nur um Wirtschaftliches."

„Gut, dann stellen sie ihren Störsender auf."

Einer der Männer mit Uniform stellte seinen Aktenkoffer auf einen kleinen Tisch, öffneten ihn und aktivierte den Störsender.

„Herr Premierminister, wenn ich uns kurz vorstellen dürfte, ich bin Oberst Herzog, Deutsche Luftwaffe, das ist Major Stanzinger, Österreichische Luftwaffe, Hauptmann Svensohn RNAF und Dr. Nobel.", stellte der dunkelblonde Mann vor.

„Nun zu unserem Anliegen. Wir möchten sie bitten in einen geheimen Staatenbund ein zu treten, den es in vergleichbarer Weise noch nie gegeben hat."

„Und weshalb wollen sie das Japan diesem Bund beitritt?"

_**Fünf Sterne Hotel im Bezirk Chiyoda nahe der Kantei, Tokio**_

„_.... in vergleichbarer Weise noch nie gegebenen hat.",_ diktierte eine Frau, die am Fenster der Präsidenten Suite stand und mit einem Fernglas das Büro des japanischen Premierministers beobachtete.

Neben ihr saß ein Mann, der alles aufschrieb, was sie ihm diktierte.

„Der Premierminister antwortet irgendetwas, ich kann leider nicht sehen was er sagt, da er mit dem Rücken zu mir sitzt."

„Der verarscht uns doch!", schrie sie auf einmal auf.

„Was? Was hat er gesagt?", fragte der Schriftführer.

„Der hat gerade gesagt, dass die Amerikaner seit über sechs Jahren mit Hilfe irgendeines Artefakts zu andern Planeten reisen!", sagte sie aufgebracht: „Der will uns doch auf den Arm nehmen!"

Der Schriftführer räusperte sich verlegen, schaute sich im Zimmer um, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte das niemand da wäre und fing dann an zu flüstern: „Er nimmt uns nicht auf den Arm. Die Amerikaner sind tatsächlich in der Lage mit Hilfe eines uralten außerirdischen Artefakts ein Wurmloch zu erzeugen, mit dem man zu anderen Welten reisen kann.

Das haben sie aber nicht von mir. Ist das klar."

Die Lippenleserin nickte schockiert.

„Unsere Regierung wurde vor über einem halben Jahr eingeweiht und gründete den Stargate Kontrollrat mit."

Die Lippenleserin wandte sich wieder ihrem Fernglas zu.

Noch leicht irritiert las sie weiter: „Jetzt erzählt er, dass sie Japan in einen streng geheimen Erdverteidigungsbund holen wollen.

Der Premierminister steht auf und geht vom Fenster weg, die Delegation folgt ihm. Sie verlassen das Zimmer. Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen."

„Ich berichte dem Hauptquartier.", meinte der Schriftführer und ging in das Nebenzimmer.

_**Nebenraum des Büros, Kantei**_

Der Premierminister nahm einen großen Schluck Sake.

Oberst Herzog hatte, nachdem er versprochen hatte unabhängig von seiner Entscheidung, alles was er ihm erzählte, keinem außerhalb seines Stabes zu erzählen.

Er hatte erst nach langem Überreden und dem Hinweis, dass wenn diese Informationen in die falschen Hände geraten würden, sie die Erde auslöschen könnten, eingewilligt.

Nach der Geschichte mit dem Sternentor und dem Krieg mit Außerirdischen kam ihm die Tatsache, dass die letzten 45 Jahre ein Geheimdienst existierte, der Staaten beeinflusste, um einen weiteren Weltkrieg zu verhindern, so selbstverständlich vor, wie die Tatsache das es Polizei und Feuerwehr gab.

„Es ist entschieden. Nach dem letzten Weltkrieg hat Japan geschworen nie wieder in den Krieg zu ziehen.

Dieses Versprechen werden wir halten.

Doch wir werden uns nicht wie Feiglinge hinter unseren Mauer der Unwissenheit, in unsere Bunkern der Ignoranz zurück ziehen.

Wir ziehen nicht in den Krieg, denn die Erde befindet sich bereits im Krieg.

Japan wird dem Bund beitreten.", womit er seine kurze Rede beendete.


	14. Zwei zum Preis von Einem

_**2.14 Zwei zum Preis von Einem**_

_**Docks des Bundes, Grönland**_

Im Tower, des als Flugplatz für eine Forschungsstation getarnten Anlage saßen die Wachen und tranken heißen Kaffee.

Draußen stürmte es bei minus 25 Grad Celsius.

„Bei dem verdammten Sturm sind unsere Annäherungssensoren nutzlos.", schimpfte der erste.

„Beruhige dich. Was außer einem Eisbären würde bei dem Sturm da Draußen herum spazieren.", Antwortete der Zweite.

Auf einmal leuchtete eine Signalleuchte der Wärmebildsensoren auf.

„Ist wohl dein Eisbär.", meinte der Erste.

„Eisbären sind keine Rudeltiere. Ich bezweifle, das 6 Eisbären in geschlossener Formation sich vorsichtig an den Osteingang heran schleichen würden.", erwiderte der Zweite

Der erste griff sofort nach einem Hörer: „Hier Beobachtungsposten, wir haben 6 Eindringlinge. Sicherheitsteams in Bereitschaft."

_**STK**_

„Major Obuchi wird mit seinem Team werden nächst das STK Training absolvieren. Im Moment sind sie in der WSD Einweisungswoche.", berichtete Oberst Herzog.

„ST1 ist gerade damit beschäftigt unser GDO aus dem Cheyenne Mountain -Complex zu holen.", sagte Generalmajor Seibold: „Sie können wegtreten Oberst."

„Oberst Herzog ein Anruf für sie. Sehr dringend.", platzte der Feldwebel der Kommunikationsabteilung herein.

Herzog ging bis zum nächsten Telephon

„Herzog."

„Oberst, hier Web. Wir haben ein Problem."

_**Ein paar Minuten zuvor, irgend wo in Deutschland**_

David Web beobachtete eine „geheime Wohnung" schon seit mehren Tagen.

Sie wurde wahrscheinlich von der CIA oder dem NID betrieben.

Gerade war nur einer in der Wohnung.

Web lud seine Pistole mit Intarmunition, gab den Eingreifteam einen Befehl zum bereit machen und stieg aus dem Oberservationsbus aus.

Sie gingen vor der Wohnungstür in Stellung.

David gab stumm Anweisungen und zählte mit seinen Fingern runter.

Leise und vorsichtig stürmten sie die Wohnung.

David kam in den Arbeitsbereich der Wohnung. Niemand da.

Der PC lief und es waren Dateien aufgerufen.

Er konnte nicht weit sein.

Die Klospülung ging.

David ging zum Bad drückte die Klinke, stieß die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Schwung auf und schoss.

Er erwischte den Fremden Agenten Wort Wörtlich mit 'herunter gelassenen Hosen'.

Dieser sackte bewusstlos über der Kloschüssel zusammen.

David wies zwei des Einsatzkommandos an dem Agent an zu ziehen, ihn zu fesseln und die Augen zu zu binden.

Dann ging er zurück in das Arbeitszimmer.

Er schaute genauer auf die aufgerufenen Dateien auf dem PC.

Seine Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung.

Die Dateien waren allesamt über das STK.

Die Pläne des alten amerikanischen Raketenbunkers vor der Erweiterung und des Umbaus. Personallisten und Etattabellen, offizielle sowie einen Teil der Inoffiziellen.

Dann stolperte er über eine Datei die ihn den Atem stocken lies.

Schnell holte David sein Handy heraus und wählte, wären dessen wurden die Daten gesichert und wichtige Daten, die hier nichts zu suchen hatten durch falsche, nicht verdächtige ersetzt.

„Ich brauche Oberst Herzog, es ist dringend. … Wie dringend? Staatsnotnachricht!"

_**Grönland**_

General Eriksohn, Leiter des Stützpunktes, lief eilig durch graue Gänge in Richtung der Mensa, in der sich ihr nicht eingeladenen Gäste gebracht wurden.

Sein Adjutant, ein kleiner Franzose, hatte Probleme Schritt zu halten.

„Wir haben mittlerweile die Identität der Eindringlinge herausgefunden. Sie sind vom SAS ihrer Majestät.", berichtete er.

„Na Super, jetzt haben wir die Briten am Hals."

Der General betrat ein Lagerraum, der als provisorischen Verhörraum diente.

„Major Harry Duke 21Special Air Service Regiment. Hat uns 5 Sekunden gekostet das heraus zu finden.", las er von einem Zettel ab.

„Und was wollen sie jetzt machen? Uns wegen unerlaubten Waffenbesitz verurteilen.", erwiderte der Major emotionslos.

„Eher wegen Angriff auf eine Dänische Einrichtung. Und außerdem, wer hat etwas von einer Strafverfahren gesagt? Die Eiswüste Grönlands ist erbarmungslos."

_**MI6 Hauptquartier**_

„Sie wollen die kurze Zusammenfassung der Fakten? OK.

Wir haben eine Delegation die den Japanischen Premierminister dazu überreden wollte, dass Japan einem geheimen Erdverteidigungsbund beitritt, von dem wir noch nie etwas gehört haben.

In dem Bund sind zumindest Deutschland, Österreich und Norwegen. Weiter ist es Wahrscheinlich das Schweden, Finnland und Dänemark ebenfalls in diesem Bund sind.

Die Delegation erwähnte das Stargate, woher und wie viel sie davon wissen ist noch nicht geklärt, ebenso wie die Verlust der Bundeswehr, der Dänischen Marine und der Schwedischen Marine letzte Woche.

Auf der Beerdigung des verstorbenen Bundeswehr Kapitäns waren eine Delegation irische Streitkräfte anwesend.

Dann diese militaristische Gruppe aus Halbstarken, die erstaunlich gut über den NID Bescheid weiß und ihn immer wieder ärgert.

Sie werden im Moment von einem unserer Teams in Gewahrsam genommen um sie zu befragen.

Nun zu unserem letzten Sorgenkind, die Einrichtung in Grönland.

Sie muss um einiges größer sein als man glauben soll. Nach den Menge an Material die in die 'Forschungsstation' Täglich geliefert wird bauen die etwas sehr großes.

Was uns noch mehr beunruhigt sind die Senkrechtstarter die uns unbekannt sind.

Wir haben vor etwa einer Stunde den Kontakt zu unserem Beobachtungsteam dort verloren.", berichtete der leitende Agent der Abteilung Europa.

„Die Situation ist außer Kontrolle. Wir wissen nicht mehr was bei unseren Nachbarn vor sich geht. Es muss etwas unternommen werden.", sagte Tony Blair, der Premierminister des Vereinten Königreiches.

Dann wandte er sich dem Bildschirm zu, auf dem eine Echtzeitübertragung einer Helmkamera lief, die die Verhaftung der Halbstarken zeigte.

_**Irgendwo in Franken, Nord Bayern**_

Herzog hatte, nach einer kurzen Erklärung der Umstände, eine Pelikan und ein schnelles Eingreifteam zugewiesen bekommen.

Mit Höchsttempo raste der nun durch den Deutschen Luftraum, auch wenn Überschallflüge dort, unter normalen Umständen, nicht erlaubt waren.

Doch die Umstände waren nicht Normal.

Ein der aufgerufenen Dateien in der geheimen Wohnung, die, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, dem MI6 gehörte, war ein Observationsbericht über die NID Operation vor zwei Monaten, wo Reagan Reinhardts Klon entführt hatte, im glauben den einzigen Verwandten zu entführen.

Was in dem Bericht allerdings noch mit drin stand war die Identität der Unbekannten, die den Transport von Reinhardts Klon gestoppt hatten.

Verdammt es war sein Sohn gewesen. Sein Sohn musste ein paar WSD Akten sich angesehen haben als er diese mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, anders konnte er sich dessen Wissen über den NID nicht zusammenreimen.

Es passte alles zusammen, vor zwei Monaten, kam sein Sohn gerade aus der Fallschirmjägerausbildung und hatte Urlaub für ein paar Tage bekommen.

In dem Bericht stand auch, das sein Sohn anscheinen Mitglied einer militaristischen Gruppe war.

Als Herzog sich die Akte über die Gruppe genauer angesehen hatte war ihm aufgefallen das es sich bei den Mitgliedern größtenteils um enge und langjährige Freunde seines Sohnes handelte.

Er musste es ihnen erzählt haben, worauf sie anscheinend beschlossen hatten diese Gruppe zu gründen, eine auf Rambo zu machen und NID Operationen im ganzen Land zu vereiteln.

Wenn er nicht den Bericht des MI6, die ihm Web geschickt hatte, überflogen hätte, hätte er geglaubt das ganze sei ein dummer Witz.

Sie hatten fieberhaft diese Unbekannten 'Samariter' gesucht und die ganze Zeit waren sie vor seiner Nase.

Währe es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass sein Sohn WSD Akten gelesenen und mit seiner Rambotruppe den NID gereizt hatte, nein, der MI6 hatte beschlossen sie gefangen zu nehmen, um sie zu verhören, woher sie die Informationen über den NID hatten.

„40 Sekunden bis zum Absetzen.", meldete der Pilot

Der Pelikan bremste ab und begann den Landeanflug

Herzog entsicherte seine mit Intarmonition geladen MP7.

„10 Sekunden bis zum Absetzen."

Herzog drehte sich zum Eingreifteam um und sagte: „Glück ab."

Dann öffnete sich die hinter Luke des getarnten Pelikans.

Herzog sprang fast 3 Meter tief aus dem noch nicht gelandeten Pelikan, rollte sich ab und verpasste sogleich einem verdutztem SAS, vor dessen Füße er gerade gelandet war, eine Intarladung.

Er rannte los in Richtung der Bunker eines ehemaligen Stützpunktes, in denen sein Sohn und dessen Freunde ihr Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatten, während einer des Eingreifteams ihm aus dem getarnten Pelikan Deckung gab.

Er hatte den Bunker schon fast erreicht, als ihm die Intarmunition ausging.

Den letzten der SAS schlug er mit seinem Kolben nieder, während dieser gerade eine Ladung C4 an der Bunkertür zünden wollte, und zielte mit seine scharfen Sekundärwaffe auf ihn.

In dem Moment wurde die Bunker Tür geöffnet und sein Sohn sah in verdutzt an.

„Junge du weist gar nicht wie tief du und deine Freunde in der Scheiße sitzt. Diesmal hast du es echt übertrieben.", meinte er sauer.

Dann fiel ihm auf, das an dem Helm des soeben niedergeschlagenen SAS, der zwei Meter weiter weg im Gras lag, eine Kamera war.

Herzog fluchte und zerschoss sie.

_**MI6 Hauptquartier**_

Der Abteilungsleiter fluchte.

„Zwei fehlgeschlagene Missionen innerhalb einer Stunde. Ich werde daraus Personelle Konsequenzen ziehen müssen.", meinte Blair mit verbitterter Stimme.

Das Telephon des Abteilungsleiters klingelte.

Er ging ran: „Ja?.... Woher wissen sie das?... Ich gebe ihn ihnen.", meinte ganz klein laut und immer bleicher werdend.

„Für sie, Sir.", sagte er und hielt einem verdutzten Tony Blair den Hörer hin.

_**Colorado Springs**_

Ein Wagen rollte mit ausgeschalteten Scheinwerfern über einen Feldweg und hielt an eine abgelegen Lichtung.

Es war tiefste Nacht.

Auf der Lichtung stand eine einzelne Gestalt.

Aus dem Wagen stieg eine Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren aus und ging auf die Gestalt zu.

Plötzlich öffnete sich neben der Gestalt die Luke eines getarnten Fahrzeuges und ein kaum wahrnehmbares blaues Licht schimmerte heraus.

Beide stiegen ein.

„Na Sam dann zeig mir mal was du da schönes aus der Zukunft bekommen hast.", grinste die Gestalt die blonde Frau an, als sich die Luke wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Hier Ju.", womit Sam Ju das leicht demolierte GDO gab.

Ju untersuchte es eine halbe Stunde lang mit allen möglichen Geräten, die sie in den Pelikan geladen hatte, dann seufzte sie: „Das letzte was mir einfällt, danach bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende."

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Sam, als Ju ein Gerät nahm, das aussah wie ein Strichcodelesegerät.

„Wir haben vor 3 Jahren begonnen in all unsere Geräte Identifikationschips eingebaut. Sie sind passiv, also werden mit einem bestimmten codierten Signal an gefunkt und reflektieren die Daten, in unserem Fall, Hersteller, Fabrikationsdatum, Gerätenummer. Wenn man nicht das richtige Lesegerät dazu hat ist es unmöglich die Daten zu lesen.", erklärte Ju.

Das Gerät piepste auf und auf dem kleine Bildschirm erschienen Ziffern und Buchstaben.

„Oh man, das kann nicht sein.", söhnte Ju.

„Was ist?", fragte Sam.

Ju hielt ihr das Lesegerät hin.

Auf dem Bildschirm stand, Gloria victis! Antikerausenposten Datenbank, 13, 15 Milliarden.

„Ich hasse Rätsel mit unklaren Angeben.", sagte Ju.

_**WSD Hauptquartier, einige Minuten zuvor**_

Das Hauptquartier glich einem Ameisenhaufen.

Überall rannten Leute in Anzügen und mit Akten umher oder telefonierten lautstark.

In einem Besprechungsraum unterhielt sich Herzog mit seinem Sohn und in der Leitzentrale waren alle höheren Abteilungsleiter anwesend.

„So viel war seit der Kubakrise nicht mehr los, und da hatten wir auch noch die Franzosen am Hals.", meinte ein alter Abteilungsleiter.

Auf einem großen Flachbildschirm wurde eine Weltkarte mit allen größeren und wichtigen WSD Stützpunkte und geheime Wohnungen angezeigt.

Absolut geheime wurden mit grünen Zeichen angezeigt, möglicherweise entdeckte Gelb, den Briten bekannte Blau und allen bekannte Rot.

Es gab keine roten Punkte, eine paar gelbe und eine Hand voll Blaue, der größte Teil war noch grün, noch.

Am beunruhigensten waren waren die blauen Punkte in Grönland, in den deutschen Alpen, sowie London und Belfast.

„Wir sind am Zug.", meinte der Alte Abteilungsleiter.

„Nein, wir können das Blatt wenden.", erwiderte ein sehr junger Abteilungsleiter.

„Aber zu welchen Preis? Die Briten sind nicht unsere Feinde, das scheint ihr Iren immer wieder zu vergessen. Wir können nicht einfach alle Daten über uns Löschen und die die sie gesehen haben beseitigen.

Wieso scheinen die Jungen in der Hitze der Operationen immer zu vergessen wer unsere Feinde sind und wer unsere Verbündeten.

Also was eure Entscheidung?", wandte sich der Alte an die durch eine Videokonferenz zugeschalteten Staatsoberhäupter von Frankreich, Dänemark, Norwegen, Schweden, Finnland, Irland, Österreich, Deutschland und Japan.

_**MI6 Hauptquartier**_

Das war die verrückteste Ankündigung eines Staatsbesuches gewesen die Tony Blair je gehört hatte.

Er sollte auf das Oberste Dach des MI6 Hauptquartiers gehen und alle Überwachungskameras dort ausschalten.

Einer Leibwächter öffnete die Tür zum Dach und Blair trat hinaus.

Auf dem Dach stand Jacques Chirac, seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Anzughose gesteckt und erwartet ihn bereits: „Tony, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten. Was halten sie von einem Beitritt?"


	15. Bewährungsprobe

_**Notiz des Autors:**_  
Das folgende Kapitel ist ein kleinwenig anders.  
Die Altersempfehlung ist für das Kapitel auf P16/M angehoben, Forsichtshalber.  
Also alle Kleinkinder fragt erst eure Eltern ob ihr es Lesen dürft und für alle mit sehr schwachen Nervenkostüm, Lasst die finger davon, so etwas ist den seelischen Schaden nicht Wert.  
Dies gilt besonders für Leute die traumatische Erlebnisse mit Schwerverletzten und/oder Brandverletzungen 3. Grades.

Ich weiß, das dies etwas arg übertrieben ist, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. (Ich hab deswegen schon mal eine auf den Deckel bekommen)

_**An alle schreibfaulen Fans:**_ Schreibt Reviews! Reviews sind Motivation für den Autor.

_**An die 6 faulen Säcke, die immer nach 3 Stunden schon das neueste Kapitel gelesen haben:**_

Ein Review ist wohl zu viel verlangt oder? Ich kann das Veröffentlichen in diesem Archiv auch einstellen! Also gebt zumindest hin und wieder eure Meinung ab.

_**2.15 Bewährungsprobe**_

Tony Blair schenkte sich einen Scotch ein und lies sich in den Sessel in seinem Büro fallen.

Das war wohl die verrückteste Konferenz, die er je miterlebt hatte.

Zuerst, nachdem er sich bereit erklärt hatte über einen Beitritt zu verhandeln, hatte ihn Chirac gefragt, ob er die Verhandlungen in Paris, Berlin, Wien, Dublin, Kopenhagen, Stockholm oder den Docks in Grönland halten wolle. Helsinki und Oslo, hatte Chirac einem ungläubigen Tony erzählt, sein im Moment unpässlich, da die entsprechenden sicheren Räume renoviert wurden.

Dann sind sie in einen getarnten Raumtransporter gestiegen und nach Grönland geflogen.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wieso er sich für Grönland entschieden hatte.

Dort sind sie in einem unterirdischen Hangar gelandet und in einen Konferenzraum gegangenen.

Sie hatten ihn überredet nichts zu verraten. Das wohl überzeugendste Argument war gewesen, dass wenn eines der streng _gehüteten_ Geheimnisse in falsche Hände geraten würde, es die Erde ins Chaos stürzen oder vernichten würde.

Es war klar wen sie meinten.

Dann hatte man ihn eingeweiht.

Vor ein paar Jahren hätten sie wahrscheinlich noch alles ihren engsten Verbündeten berichtet, doch die und deren momentane Staatsoberhäupter waren entweder im Bund, oder hatten sich, laut WSD Aufklärungsdaten, als völlig inkompetent in solch prekären Situationen erwiesen.

„_Wäre__ Clinton noch im Amt__,__wäre __das vielleicht anders. Aber __dieser__ verdammte Bush hat das Land so vor den Karren gefahren, __dass__ die jetzt neu __wählen__.",_ dachte sich Blair,

„_Immerhin müssen wir uns bei der Rettung der Erde nicht mehr voll auf die Amerikaner verlassen. Und unsere Chancen, das wir Erfolg haben, sind gestiegen."_

_**STK, Pforte**_

Ein Reisebus der Bundeswehr fuhr auf den Stützpunkt, der zum STK gehörte.

Offiziell war es ein Forschungs- und Erprobungszentrum der Bundeswehr, womit man den Mix aus verschiedensten Fahrzeugen und Truppengattungen erklären wollte.

Major Harry Duke saß in eben diesem Bus.

Vor nicht einmal drei Wochen hatte er mit seiner Einheit eine Forschungseinrichtung in Grönland ausgespäht, unter dem Verdacht, es würde dort ein neuer Waffentyp erforscht werden.

Man hatte ihn und seine Einheit, die zu einer der besten des SAS zählte, gefangen genommen, sehr zurückhaltend verhört (man konnte das Verhör glatt mit einer normalen Unterhaltung gleichsetzen) und sie, nachdem sie telefonisch vom Premierminister persönlich den Auftrag bekomme hatten, sich in der Anlage umzusehen, herumgeführt und halb fertige Raumschiffe gezeigt. Eines darunter, das, bis auf ein paar Rumpfschäden, die repariert wurde, sogar einsatzfähig war.

Nachdem er seinen Beobachtungen dem Premier berichtet hatte, wurde er und seine Einheit von diesem einen Generalmajor Seibold unterstellt.

Sie wurden in den WSD und das STK eingeweiht und dann zwei Wochen lang auf ein spezielles STK-Training geschickt.

Nun kam er übermüdet, kaputt und am Ende seiner Kräfte zum Abschluss des Kurses ins STK.

Anscheinend gingen mehrere Kurse zu Ende, denn der Bus war voll mit Soldaten verschiedenster Waffengattungen und Einheiten.

Duke blicke durch den Bus.

Sie alle hatten der Auffälligkeit halber deutsche Flecktarnuniformen an, doch abgesehen von den Rangabzeichen, waren alle Erkennungsmerkmale von dem zugehörigen Land.

Duke erkannte französische SAS, Jagdkommando und Kommando Spezialkräfte.

Er stieg aus und wollte sich mit seinem Gepäck mit den anderen neben dem Bus aufstellen, als er mit einem irischen Pionier zusammen stieß und sie zusammen zu Boden fielen.

„Was soll das?!", fauchte er den Iren an.

„Entschuldigen sie, Major.", antwortet ihm der Ire verächtlich.

„Was bildest du dir ein! Lass deine verdammten gaelischen Pfoten von mir du abergläubischer Hund!", schrie er ihn an und packte ihn am Kragen.

Normalerweise hätte er sich bei einer solchen Kleinigkeit problemlos im Griff gehabt, aber die letzten beiden verzehrenden Wochen und der daraus resultierende Schlafmangel, setzten seiner Selbstbeherrschung mächtig zu.

Sofort kam ein Oberst, der den Zwischenfall mitbekommen hatte.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", ging er dazwischen, bevor einer der beiden einen Streit anfangen konnte.

„Nein Herr Oberst. Wir haben uns nur gerade gegenseitig vorgestellt.", antwortete Major Duke.

Der Oberst nahm Duke kurz beiseite: „Major, weil sie neu im Verein sind, werde ich ihnen unser Grundprinzip noch einmal erklären.

Das WSD Personal arbeitet auf einer Ebene des Vertrauens und der Kameradschaft, die es sonst nirgends auf diesem Niveau gibt.

Man kann sich bei jedem, egal welcher Nationalität oder ethnischen Gruppe er angehört, darauf verlassen das er einem den Rücken frei hält, das heißt, jeder hier ist bereit für den anderen sein Leben zu lassen.

Egal ob er ihn gerade erst zehn Minuten kennt, oder ob er schon seit Jahren mit ihm zusammen dient. Und das ist kein leeres Motto, wie einer für alle, alle für einen.

Ich denke, trotz dass sie Brite sind, das sie Soldat genug sind, dies zu würdigen."

„Was wollen sie damit sagen, 'trotz dass ich Brite bin?'", presste dieser verärgert zwischen seine Zähnen heraus.

„Ich wollte damit auf eure Neigung hinweisen, bei jedem Iren, der euch über den Weg läuft, es euch zum Volkssport zu machen, ihn zu verprügeln.", erwiderte der Oberst kühl. „Bei uns ist es egal welchen Rang man hat, jeder steht für den anderen ein."

„Du glaubst wirklich ihr seit besser, Deutscher? Wer hat Millionen von unschuldigen ermordet?"

„Das war vor 56 Jahren. Meine Generation hat nichts mehr damit zu tun, was man von ihrer nicht behaupten kann. Wir haben, soweit es ging, die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft gezogen."

Duke wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ausholen, als der Oberst ihn mit einem Handzeichen stoppte: „Das Einzige, was ich von ihnen verlange ist, dass sie sich wie ein Offizier verhalten.

Wir können diese Diskussion gerne fortsetzen, aber erst nach Dienstschluss. Während des Dienstes will ich kein Wort mehr hören, ist das klar?"

Duke blickte ihn grimmig an.

„Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass alle auf den Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten hören. Werden sie die Befehle eines französischen Oberst oder eines irischen Generals ausführen? Wenn nicht, schicke ich sie mit der Kehrpost wieder zurück auf ihre Insel. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja wohl, Sir!", sagte Duke, stand stramm und salutierte.

Sie gingen zurück zu den, vor dem Bus wartenden Soldaten.

Duke stellte sich in die Formation und stellte seine Tasche vor sich ab.

„Ich bin Oberst Herzog, kommandierender Offizier von ST2, zuständig für Personalfragen und für Aus- und Fortbildung in Sachen STK.

Sie sind hier, um nicht etwa ihr Land oder die EU zu schützen, nein sie sind hier, um unseren Planeten direkt an vorderster Front zu verteidigen.

Jeder von ihnen wurde ausgewählt, weil er in seinem entsprechenden Bereich gut ist. Und mit gut meine ich nicht überdurchschnittlich gut, sondern verdammt gut.

Das heißt nicht, dass sie sich ausruhen können, nein. Es gibt viele Bereiche in denen sie nicht den Anforderungen für da draußen entsprechen.

Ich bezweifle, dass ein Kommandosoldat einen defekten Schutzschild wieder hin bekommt, dass ein Techniker mehrere Goa'uld Dialekte entziffern kann, oder besitzt ein Linguist taktische und kämpferische Fähigkeiten, die über die eines normalen Jaffa hinaus gehen?!

Das ist der Grund weshalb ein Großteil unserer Trupps so vielseitig besetzt sind.", Herzog machte eine Pause.

Ein lang gezogener Sirenen Ton schallte über den ganzen Stützpunkt. Ein Feldwebel der Kommunikationsabteilung kam zum Oberst geeilt, sagte ihm etwas, was Duke auf Grund der Sirene nicht verstehen konnte.

Der Oberst wandte sich an die Neuankömmlinge: „Wir haben einen Zwischenfall. Alle Soldaten folgen mir bitte. Das wissenschaftliche Personal folgt den Anweisungen des Feldwebels."

Herzog rannte los in Richtung des Eingangs des unterirdischen Teils des STK.

Alle Neuankömmlinge mit Rangabzeichen folgten ihm.

So präzise wie ein Uhrwerk rannte jeder zur Erkennung am Eingang des Komplexes.

Jeder steckte seine 3D Erkennungskarte in das Lesegerät, legte seine Hand auf den Scanner und blickte in die Erkennungskamera um die Netzhaut abzulichten.

Kein Stau bildete sich, alle kamen mit etwas Abstand zu dem anderen hindurch.

Alle sammelten sich in einer Turnhalle.

Ein Generalmajor stand am Ende der Turnhalle. Er wartete bis alle eingetroffen waren.

Über 45 Soldaten standen nun in geordneten Reihen vor ihm.

„Vor etwa 30 Minuten haben wir einen Notruf von den Tok'ra erhalten. Mehrere Jägereinheiten haben ihre ungefähre Position ausfindig gemacht und fest gesetzt.

Wie haben bereits alle verfügbaren Kampfeinheiten ausgesandt. Sie sind stark genug die Jaffa zu bekämpfen, in Schacht zu halten und vielleicht sogar, ohne größere Verluste zu besiegen. Allerdings sind sie nicht genügend, um neben dieser Aufgabe auch noch die Evakuierung der Tok'ra zu decken.

Sie werden den dritten Zug bilden, unter dem Kommando von Oberst Herzog. ST2 wird sie auf Grund ihrer geringen Erfahrung begleiten.

Sie werden die Evakuierung der Tok'ra sichern, wenn es geht, vermeiden sie Feindkontakt. Ich will niemanden an seinem ersten Tag im Leichensack nach Hause schicken.

Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja wohl, Herr General.", schalte es durch den Raum, neben ein paar vereinzelte 'Ja wohl, Sir'.

„Ich will sie in 25 Minuten in voller Montour in der Abmarsch Halle vor dem Torraum haben. Wegtreten."

Geordnet verließen sie den Raum und wurden in zwei Gruppen von Wachmännern zu den Waffenkammer gebracht.

Jeder stülpte sich eine Einsatzweste über, bestückte diese noch mit Munition und Granaten und schnappte sich je eine Pistole und ein Gewehr, ein paar sogar eines der neuen MG4. Die Sanitäter schnallten sich noch zusätzlich einen Feld-Erste-Hilferucksack auf den Rücken.

In 20 Minuten waren alle in einer Halle, die nur durch eine Panzertür vom Torraum getrennt wurde, angetreten.

Herzog begann sie in Gruppen einzuteilen.

„Major, sie sind der Zugführer und übernehmen die erste Gruppe. Mit ihnen.", er deutete auf die ihnen am nächsten stehenden Soldaten, darunter auch der Ire von vorhin, die bereits von STK-Personal als Gruppe zusammen gestellt worden waren: „Machen sie sich bereit, sobald die ersten evakuiert sind, werden wir ausrücken."

Die Panzertür war offen und man konnte sehen, wie mehrere Tok'ra und verwundete Soldaten auf Tragen das STK durch ein aktiviertes Sternentor betraten.

In den Augen der Tok'ra spiegelte sich Verzweiflung und den Sanitätern, die die Tragen trugen, stand die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Nicht wenige der Wartenden wurden bei dem Anblick kreide bleich.

Die meisten der Neulinge hatten Kampferfahrung, allerdings gab es, vor allem unter den Sanitätern, Technikern und Ingenieuren einige, die noch nie einen Toten, geschweige den einen Schwerverletzen, der direkt vom Schlachtfeld kam, gesehen hatten.

Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch zog mit den Verletzten in die Halle und die Wunden der Stabwaffentreffer an Armen, Hüften und Beinen waren nur notdürftig verbunden.

Bei einem sehr schwer Verletzten rutschte der Verband von der Wunde an seinem Bauch und enthüllte das bis zu den Rippen verbrannte Fleisch.

Ein junger britischer Ingenieur in der ersten Reihe übergab sich.

Selbst den hart gesottenen Kommandosoldaten sah man, dass dies nicht spurlos an ihnen vorüber ging.

„Werfen sie die Kriegs Trommeln an.", befahl er an einen Techniker gewandt, der dann den Raum verließ.

Major Duke schaute Hauptmann Svensohn fragend an, der verdrehte nur seine Augen.

Dass rhythmische schlagen eines Schlagzeugs schallte durch die Halle und die über 45 Neulinge wurden aus ihrem Schock über die Verwundeten gerissen.

Dann begann ein Basslauf, kurz darauf stimmte eine verzerrte Gitarre mit ein.

„_Here our soldiers stand, from all around the world  
Waiting in a line, to hear the battle cry  
All are gathered here, victory is near  
The sound will fill the hall, bringing power to us all ..."_

Die Gesichter gewannen langsam wieder an Farbe.

Ein paar drehten sich verwundert in Richtung Oberst.

„Das hatte ich nicht von ihnen erwartet, Herr Oberst.

ACDC, OK, das ist ihre Generation, aber Manowar.", meinte Tanja Becker, Sanitäterin von ST2 und Wirtin der Tok'ra Enaf.

„Was soll das heißen? Dass ich alt bin? Und lassen sie das Oberst weg. Das ist bei mir überflüssig. Sollte es je Respekt für mich in meiner Einheit gegeben haben, so habe ich den schon vor langer Zeit zerstört.", grinste Herzog.

Ein Techniker gab durch die Sprechanlage: „Alle Mann bereit machen, wir wählen raus."

Der 3. Zug machte sich bereit und rückte bis zur Rampe des Tors vor.

Mit einem lauten Kawuusch öffnete sich das Wurmloch.

„_...Brothers Everywhere  
Raise Your Hands Into The Air  
We're Warriors  
Warriors Of The World  
Like Thunder From The Sky  
Sworn To Fight And Die  
We're Warriors  
Warriors Of The World..."_

„Glück ab.", rief Herzog dem Zug zu, als er auf der Rampe stand, drehte sich um und schritt durch das Tor.

_**PX426 251, Tok'ra Stützpunkt**_

Das Tor wurde von je zwei Gepard und Roland Flakpanzern und einem Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer gesichert.

Die Landschaft um das Tor war hügelig, hier und dar waren vereinzelte Wälder.

Nachdem alle angekommen waren, wies Herzog sofort den Zug an, ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen 20 Minuten lang bis Herzog sie anwies stehen zu bleiben. In der Ferne hörte man Kampfgeräusche und hin und wieder einen Alkesch, der von einer Rakete getroffen abstürzte.

Vor ihnen schien plötzlich der Boden weg zu sacken.

Die Soldaten in der ersten Reihe machten einen Satz zurück.

Das Loch begann zu wachsen, bis es schließlich groß genug war, um sich einmal quer hinein zu legen und eine Treppe zu den Tok'ra Tunnel frei gab.

Als Duke sich von dem Schock halbwegs erholt hatte streckte ein Mann mit Halbglatze seinen Kopf aus der Tunnelöffnung.

„Hallo Jacob.", begrüße ihn Herzog.

„Guten Tag Tobias. Wie ich sehe habt ihr eine Eskorte für den Hohen Rat mitgebracht.", antwortet dieser.

„Wir helfen wo wir können.", erwiderte Herzog, dann wandte er sich an Duke: „Major Duke, sie gehen mit ihrer Gruppe als Vorhut, Gruppe 2 und 3 sichern den Rat, ST2 macht die Nachhut."

„Ja wohl Herr Oberst.", sagte Duke nur, gab schon die Befehle weiter und ging mit seiner Gruppe vor.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr auch SAS ihrer Majestät bei euch habt.", meinte Jacob an Herzog gewandt.

„Ist ganz neu, eigentlich sollen sie noch durch ein zweiwöchiges Trainingsprogramm auf anderen Planeten geschickt werden, allerdings haben uns diese verdammten Jaffa einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."

Duke ging in flottem Laufschritt mit der 1. Gruppe den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, als er plötzlich von der Seite gestoßen wurde und mit dem Gesicht voran in einer Schlammpfütze landete.

Sein Kopf tauchte bis zum Schopf in die Pfütze, so dass seine Ohren mit Schlamm voll liefen.

Schnell hob er seinen Kopf wieder an und hustete Schlamm, den er vor Schreck eingeatmet hatte, aus.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, da immer noch jemand auf ihm lag.

„Du!", schrie er, doch er hörte sich wegen des Schlamms in den Ohren an, wie als würde er Unterwasser sein.

Der irische Pionier hatte ihn in die Pfütze gestoßen und lag nun auf ihm.

Duke hörte weder dass er etwas auf seinen Schrei antwortete, noch sah er dessen Mund sich bewegen.

Sein Gesicht war beinahe ausdruckslos und schlapp.

Er zog sich halb unter ihm heraus und setzte sich hin. Er blickte auf dessen Rücken und sah dort ein großes verbranntes Loch direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern.

Es ging bis zur Wirbelsäule, der Hauptnervenstrang war verbrannt.

Er war tot.

Duke realisierte das in Sekundenbruchteilen. Er blickte auf und sah wie sein Zug drei Jaffa beschoss, die auch zugleich zu Boden gingen.

Eine Sanitäterin rannte auf ihn zu.

Sie warf eine kurzen Blick auf den Pionier in Dukes Schoß, nur um fest zu stellen das er tot war und fragte ihn dann: „Major geht es ihnen gut? Sind sie verletzt?"

Duke schüttelte immer noch hustend den Kopf.

_**Dublin, Irland**_

Duke stand vor dem Haus von Partick Daltons Eltern. Ihr Sohn war der irischen Pionier, der für ihn gestorben war.

Er stand dort in Ausgehuniform der British Army, obwohl er mitten in einer irischen Stadt in einem irischen Arbeiter Viertel war.

Immerhin wurde er von Jack Charlton, ebenfalls ein irischer Pionier aus dem STK und einem Freund von Patrick begleitet.

Er läutete.

„Habe ich ihnen eigentlich schon mal erzählt, dass ich kein Engländer bin sondern Schotte?", fragte Duke Charlton.

„Nein, das haben sie nicht. Diese Tatsache macht sie gleich viel sympathischer.", antwortete der gequält lächelnd.

Die Tür öffnete sich.


	16. Komplikationen

_**2.16 Komplikationen **_

Osiris lächelte, als das gekaperte Alkesch getarnt in den Orbit von Tauri einschwenkte.

„Endlich zu Hause.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Es war irgendwie paradox, aber ihr Wirt schien einen gewissen Einfluss auf sie zu haben. Auf nichts Bedeutendes natürlich und auch nicht auf irgendwelche Entscheidungen, aber sie fühlte sich, zum Beispiel, zu Dr. Jackson hingezogen oder liebte auf einmal Tee.

Die Sensoren zeigten keine weiteren Raumschiffe an.

Sie ging über Colorado Springs in Stellung, dann transportierte sie sich direkt in Daniels Haus.

Ein paar Sekunden später schlugen die Sensoren des Alarm.

Von der Oberfläche des Planeten startete ein, für die Goa'uldsensoren fremdes Raumschiff, nicht aber für die Schattenerweiterung.

Die Daten des Schiffstypen erschienen auf einem Bildschirm.

Schiffstyp: RZT 2001-Klasse

Schiff: RZ 01 Sleipnir

Kurz darauf verschwand sie in den Hyperraum.

_**Zwei Tage später, STK**_

„Osiris ist seit der Raumschlacht, vor ein paar Monaten von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Laut den Tok'ra ist sie nicht zu Anubis zurück gekehrt und wurde auch sonst nirgends gesehen.

Wir dachten, dass das Alkesch mit dem sie geflohen ist bei dem Ein- oder Austritt aus dem Hyperraum zerstört wurde.", erzählte General Seibold: „Und jetzt das. Sie taucht einfach in Colorado Springs auf, in Dr. Jackson's Haus."

„Das Schiff mit dem sie gekommen ist muss noch im Orbit sein, getarnt.", meinte Jacob, der ebenfalls anwesend war.

„Das kann warten. Ich bezweifle, dass Area51 die Sicherung der Transporterbedienung an Osiris Handspange in den nächsten Jahren knacken wird. Die Sleipnir wird danach suchen, wenn sie von ihrer Mission zurück ist.", sagte Herzog: „Viel größer ist die Gefahr, dass Sarah Gardner etwas von uns weiß, was sie besser nicht wissen sollte.

Jacob, Selmak, kann ein Symbiont etwas vor seinem Wirt geheim halten?"

„Viel kann er nicht vor seinem Wirt geheim halten, ein paar Details, nicht aber grundlegenden Gedankengänge oder Vorkommnisse die größer sind, als dass der Symbiont ein paar Tropfen seines Tees verschüttet hat.

Allerdings können sich die Wirte der Goa'uld sich meist an wenig erinnern. Nicht etwa wegen begrenzter Aufnahmefähigkeit, wie die Goa'uld behaupten, die Erinnerungen sind vorhanden.

Doch die Erinnerung an die Zeit als Wirt ist sehr traumatisch und wird deshalb zum großen Teil vom Unterbewusstsein blockiert.", berichtete Selmak mit seiner blechernen Stimme: „Ich werde in zwei Stunden auf der Alpha Basis erwartet. Wenn ihr es wünscht werde ich mich vorher ins SGC begeben und mit Dr. Gardner reden."

„Du würdest uns damit eine Menge Arbeit ersparen.", meinte Herzog dankbar.

_**Ein paar Minuten später, SGC**_

Jacob trat durch das Sternentor.

Er hatte einen sicheren Planeten angewählt, um dann von diesem zur Erde zurück zu kehren.

„Hallo Dad.", sagte Sam und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo Kleines.", antwortete er.

„Jacob, was bringt dich hier her in unsere kleine Ecke der Galaxie?", fragte Colonel O'Neill.

„Hallo Jack. Ich wollte euch nur darüber informieren, dass unser Stützpunk auf PX426 251 von den Goa'uld überrannt wurde.",

„Wie hoch sind sie Verluste?", fragte Sam sofort.

„Wir haben eine junge Tok'ra Wache verloren. Ich wollte mich noch mit Dr. Gardner unterhalten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Nichts für ungut, aber für einen verstörten Menschen ist Schlange gleich Schlange.", erwiderte Jack, doch als Jacob ihn einen mahnenden Blick zu warf, fügte er hinzu: „Hier entlang."

Sie liefen die Gänge entlang in Richtung Krankenstation.

Als sie sie betraten, stockte Sarah der Atem. Daniel, der bei ihr war, legte sofort beruhigend die Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte nur beruhigend: „Jacob und Selmak von den Tok'ra."

„Guten Tag, Dr. Gardner.", begrüßte Jacob sie: „Ich muss mich mit ihnen unterhalten. Es ist vielleicht nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, aber ich habe nicht so viel Zeit."

„Ihr habt mich befreit von diesem Monster. Ich werde euch gerne behilflich sein.", erwiderte sie, immer noch etwas blass, aber mit einer starken Stimme.

„Es ist für den Kampf gegen die Goa'uld von existentieller Wichtigkeit. Vielleicht können sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dann denken sie bitte über meine Frage nicht weiter nach.

Hat Osiris je heraus gefunden, wer die Schatten sind und wo ihr Heimatplanet liegt?", fragte Jacob.

„Ich kann mich an jedes Detail was die Schatten betrifft erinnern, denn meistens, wenn es um sie ging, waren es Niederlagen. Osiris war jedes mal erzürnt und ich erfreut.

Osiris wusste über sie fast genau so wenig wie die meisten Goa'uld über die Erde wissen.

Doch ich habe mir durch einen Abgleich der Informationen über ihre Kultur und der Kulturen der Erde ein Bild von ihnen machen können.

Nun es handelt sich mit Sicherheit um eine von der Erde verschleppte Kultur, welches Zeitalter, also die Zeit der großen Deportationen, vor über 5000 Jahren oder ob sie von einem der kleinen Raubzüge um 500 bis 1000 nach Christus, es sich handelt, kann ich nicht genau sagen.

Aber die spätere ist wahrscheinlicher.

Sie kamen auf jeden Fall aus dem Keltisch Germanischen Raum. Es gibt aber auch Anzeichen das sie erst später deportiert wurden.

Einige Hinweise deuten auf frühe französische, deutsche und ein wenig skandinavische Einflüsse hin.

Allerdings bin ich mit der Kultur des post-römischen Europas nicht sehr bewandert, wodurch ich nichts Genaues sagen kann.

Mein Gebiet ist doch eher Kleinasien und Ägypten von 3000 . bis etwa vor 2000 Jahren.", berichtete sie, als ob sie einen Vortrag in der Universität von Chicago halten würde.

„Wie ich sehe haben sie ihre Leidenschaft für die Geschichte nicht verloren.", lächelte Jacob sie an: „Danke, sie haben mir sehr geholfen."

Dann übernahm plötzlich Selmak: „Auch ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass man sich nach einer Entfernung freiwillig an die Zeit als Wirt erinnert.

Dein ungebrochenes Interesse an der Kultur des Alten Ägypten ist bewundernswert, wenn man bedenkt was sie durchgemacht haben.

Sie haben ja zum Glück hier jemanden mit dem sie ihre Leidenschaft teilen. Lassen sie ihn nicht einfach wieder gehen. Sie beide sind wie füreinander geschaffen."

Mit diesen Worten verließen Jacob und Selmak die Krankenstation, eine verdutzte Sarah und einen geschockten Daniel zurücklassend, beiden stand der Mund offen, und amüsiert grinsende Jack und Sam die ihm folgten.

„Jack ich muss einen kurzen Anruf machen, könntest du mir bitte schnell einen stillen abhörsicher Raum zeigen?", fragte Jacob Jack: „Ich bin auch nicht wählerisch."

„Klar.", meinte Jack und stieß die nächste Tür des Ganges auf. Dahinter befand sich eine Abstellkammer.

Jacob sah ihn mit einem sehr komischen Blick an.

„Sie wollten 'schnell' ein abhörsicheres Zimmer.", meinte Jack amüsiert, und fügte dann hinzu: „Wer hört denn schon eine Abstellkammer ab."

„Sam wartest du kurz auf mich?", fragte sie ihr Vater und betrat den Raum.

„Klar Dad. Gehen sie schon mal vor, Sir.", bat sie Colonel O'Neill, allerdings mit dem Blick einer Frau, die ihrem Mann eine Anweisung gab.

Sam wartete bis der Colonel um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann öffnete sie schnell die Tür und huschte in die Abstellkammer, wo ihr Vater schon einen Subraumkommunikator heraus gezogen und nach General Seibold verlangt hatte.

Sie schwiegen sich ein Weile an, während sie darauf warteten, dass der General an den Kommunikator am anderen Ende der Leitung ging.

„Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Jack?", fragte Jacob nach einer Weile.

„Wieso fragst du?", antwortete Sam, etwas zu schnell und mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme.

„Ach komm schon Sam. Es ist ganz offensichtlich. Ihr seid schon früher umeinander herumschlavenzelt, aber seit geraumer Zeit, hat sich etwas verändert."

Sam schaut verlegen zu Boden, wie ein Kind, das bei einer verbotenen Sache erwischt wurde:

„Wir lieben uns. Seit über eineinhalb Jahren haben wir so etwas wie eine Beziehung, allerdings nur wenn wir nicht im Dienst sind."

„Ich freue mich so für euch."

„Du bist nicht sauer weil wir die Regel gebrochen haben?"

„Nein, du hast es verdient. Aber bitte sag Jack nichts. Er soll es mir schön selber beichten.", grinste Jacob leicht diabolisch.

„Aber quäle ihn nicht zu sehr.", sagte Sam.

„Entschuldige die Verzögerung Jacob. Aber einer unsere Triniumlieferanten macht Probleme. Nun zu den kriegsentscheidenden Dingen. Was hast du herausgefunden.", kam plötzlich auf Deutsch aus dem Kommunikator.

„Dr. Gardner sind keine genauen Details bekannt. Allerdings hat sie, auf Grund kultureller Hinweise, die Herkunft der 'Verschleppten' auf Mittel- und Nordeuropa eingekreist.", antwortet Jacob ebenfalls auf deutsch.

„OK, den Rest besprechen wir wenn du zurück bist."

„Ich halte wie immer hier die Stellung.", warf Sam ein, was Jacob verdutzte, doch sein Erstaunen wurde noch größer als auf den Einwurf seiner Tochter eine Antwort kam.

„Wie immer Major Carter. Wiederhören", womit Seibold das Gespräch beendete.

„Seit wann kannst du deutsch?", fragte Jacob entgeistert seine Tochter und als sie antworten wollte, würgte er sie aufgeregt ab: „Vergiss es. Seit wann kennt dich Genral Seibold?!"

„Seit ich dem WSD beigetreten bin.", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Du bist WAS!?! Ich mein wann?"

„Seit sie Jack aus den Klauen des NID befreit haben. Gleich nach der Entführung ist einer der WSD Agenten zu mir gekommen und hat mich zur Deutschen Botschaft geschickt, wo Ju schon auf mich gewartet hat.

Sie hat mir vorweg, auf eigene Gefahr hin, das Gröbste erzählt und dann bin ich freiwillig beigetreten."

„Wieso? Ich mein du hättest es auch dabei belassen können.

Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich bin dafür, dass unsere Freunde weiter machen wie bisher, ohne sie würden wir uns wahrscheinlich selbst vernichten, aber dich hat nichts zu dieser Entscheidung gedrängt. Zu viele Befehlshaber verderben den Brei."

„Wir müssen langsam los. Die Anti-Drohnenwaffe baut sich nicht von alleine.", meinte Sam ausweichend.

Sie begaben sich zum Alphastützpunkt.

Nach dem sie dort eine ganze Weile gearbeitet und einige Fortschritte gemacht hatten hörte sie den Alarm.

Sam packe den Prototypen ein und löschte die Daten, da stand auch schon eine Drohne in der Tür.

Sie gingen schnell in Deckung und Jacob feuerte den nicht fertigen zweiten Prototypen auf die Drohne ab. Diese ging kurz in die Knie und stand dann wieder auf.

Das gab ihnen Zeit an ihr vorbei zu schlüpfen.

Das nächste an was sich Jacob erinnerte, war wie Jack ihn unter einem umgefallen Baumstamm herausgezogen hatte.

Nun stand er im Besprechungsraum und dachte über die Geschehnisse der vergangen Stunden nach.

Die Jaffa und die Tok'ra waren im Begriff die Allianz zu verlassen. OK hauptsächlich die Tok'ra, er verlor immer mehr Einfluss im Hohen Rat und Sam war immer noch da draußen.

„_Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von Außen.", _schallte Walters Stimme durch die unteren Ebenen des SGC.

Er ging eine Ebene tiefer in den Kontrollraum. George war bereits anwesend.

„SG1 Identifikationscode.", berichtet Walter.

„Iris öffnen.", befahl General Hammod.

Jack und Teal'c kamen eine Trage tragend durch das Tor. Auf der Trage lag Sam.

Jacob humpelte so schnell es mit seinem Krückstock ging in den Torraum hinunter, wo Sam bereits von Sanitäter und Dr. Fraiser in Empfang genommen wurde.

„Sie ist auf halben Weg vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Soweit ich sagen kann hat sie eine Fleischwunde am Bein und eine kleine Wunde am Kopf.", berichtete Colonel O'Neill mehr Jacob, als Dr. Fraiser.

Die Beiden folgten der Trage und wichen Sam nicht von der Seite.

Sie kamen bis zur Krankenstation, dort hielt sie Janet auf und knallte ihnen die Stationstür vor der Nase zu.

„Jack ich glaube wir müssen uns mal unterhalten und da wir die nächste halbe Stunde sicher nicht zu ihr dürfen... gehen wir lieber irgendwohin, wo es gemütlicher ist als im Flur vor einem Krankenrevier."

Als sie in Jacks Quartier angekommen waren, fragte Jacob sofort: „Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass sie mir etwas zusagen haben?"

„Wie meinen sie das Jacob?"

„Ach komm. Das sich eure Beziehung geändert hat, sieht doch jeder Blinder.", sagte Jacob mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Jack seufzte: „Da gibt es wirklich etwas, was ich ihnen sagen wollte."

_**Zwei Tage später, STK**_

Jacob war, nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Sam, zu den Tok'ra zurückgekehrt. Die hatten ihn dann zum Bund geschickt, da diese einen Tok'ra-Beobachter für einen neuen Langzeitfeldversuch brauchen.

Sie hatten Jacob angefordert.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr unsertwegen Einfluss verlierst.", meinte Seibold als Jacob ihm alle Ereignisse der letzten drei Tage genauer geschildert hatte.

„Es wäre auch ohne euch passiert. Allein die Tatsache, dass Jacob der Vater eines hochrangigen SGC Mitarbeiters ist, hat dies herausgefordert.

Was ist so wichtig, dass ihr ausgerechnet Jacob und mich anfordert?", fragte Selmak mit seiner üblichen Stimme.

„Sagen wir es so, wir haben eine alte Einheit reaktiviert und hätten gerne einen Offizier, der Erfahrung mit Erdtaktiken hat und der zu Zeiten der Einheit schon gelebt hat. Und da diese Einheit sehr alt ist, kommt nur ihr in frage, Jacob und Selmak.", grinste Seibold sie an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Hast du schon einmal etwas von den Schwarzen Jägern gehört?"


	17. Helden

_**An Lantan:**_

Danke für dein Lob. Es ist schön, das sich wenigstens du dazu bemüht hast einen Kommentar zu schreiben.

Naquada wird für den Bau der Schiffe des Bundes kaum gebraucht, da die meisten System, wegen Rohstoffmangel, von anfang an ohne Naquada Konzepiert wurden. Das wenige das gebraucht wir, wird von friedlichen Planeten erhandelt oder von Goa'ult erbeutet.

Trinium wird zum größten Teil durch Handel beschafft, aber es wird auch ein beachtlicher Teil durch die Umrüstung der erbeuteten Alkesch zu RU-Schiffen gewonnen. Die komplette Triniumhülle der Alkesch wird durch ein Trinium-Titan-Kunstoff Legierung erstezt. Da die Legierung aus nur etwas mehr als 1/3 Trinumanteil besteht, bleibt dort, durch das verwerten der alten Alkeschhüllen, Trinium übrig.

_**An alle stillen Leser:**_

Solltet ihr irgend wekche logischen Fragen haben, immer raus damit.

Solange sie nicht all zu blöd sind werde ich sie versuchen zu beantworten, z.B. wie (diese ist schon einmal aufgekommen) man auf einem fremden Planeten in Norden und Süden unterscheiden kann da diese ja anders geschaffen sind wie die Erde (jeder fast Planet hat ein Magnetfeld anhand dessen Polarisierung man Nord und Süd unterscheiden kann).

_**2.17 Helden**_

Die Fahne mit dem neuen Zeichen der Schwarzen Jäger wehte über dem Lager.

Ein G36 gekreuzt mit einer Stabwaffe, darüber eine Zat'ni'kitel auf schwarzem Grund.

Seit drei Wochen war das erste Freikorps nun auf dem Planeten und bewachte die Ruinen einer Stadt oder Siedlung, die einst von den Antikern erbaut worden war.

Es war ihr erster Einsatz.

Das erste Freikorps, das einst auch als Lützowsche Freikorps bekannt gewesen war, war eine unabhängig operierende Einheit des STKs.

Sie bestand aus Jaffa, Tokra und Tau'ri.

Die meisten Jaffa waren vom Bund der Kre'goa dom, einem Jaffabund der seit Jahrhunderten heimlich Widerstand gegen die Goa'uldherrschaft verübte, indem sie Tok'ra anstatt Goa'uldlarven trugen. Diese halfen sehr bei der Zusammenarbeit mit den Tok'ra.

Doch trotz dem wurde jeder Jaffa vor dem Beitritt mit dem Zatarc-Detektor getestet.

Die Tau'ri waren die am zweitstärksten vertretene Fraktion. Es handelte sich hauptsächlich um spezialisiertes Personal, wie Pioniere, Feldtechniker, Sanitäter, Fahrzeugbesatzungen und Fernmelder.

Die Tok'ra waren erst vor einem Monat dazu gestoßen und waren, auch wegen ihres Wachstumsrückgang, mit Abstand, die wenigsten.

Es waren sehr junge Tok'ra, die vorher als Wachen oder wissenschaftliche Assistenten gearbeitet hatten.

Es waren auch ein paar ehemalige Wirte von Goa'ulds dabei, die nun gegen diese kämpfen wollten. Diese wurden, auch wenn sie keinen Symbionten mehr in sich trugen, zu den Tok'ra gezählt.

Das Freikorps hatte ein paar Fahrzeuge zugewiesen bekommen, mehrere ATF Dingo, vier Spähwägen des neuen Typs Fennek und sogar vier Flakpanzer Gepard zur Lagersicherung.

Das Freikorps hatte sogar seine eigenen Alkesch, die vom STK modifiziert waren, allerdings größtenteils von den Jaffa besorgt wurden.

Das komplette Korps war vollständig Raumverladbar, ohne jegliche Hilfe von außen.

Im provisorisch errichteten Lager des Korps herrschte reges Treiben. Ein Teil hielt Wache, ein andere Teil erledigte Arbeiten oder trainierte. Alle in den selben Felktarnuniformen mit dem Kropszeiche auf der linken Schulter.

Man konnte die Jaffa nur anhand ihrer Tatoos auf der Stirn und die Tok'ra an den Goa'uldheilgeräten, die sie in einer Tasche bei sich am Gürtel trugen, erkennen.

Im Moment sicherten sie die entdeckten Ruinen und die Archäologen und Wissenschaftler, die die Ruinen untersuchten, Fundstücke archivierten und zum Abtransport bereit machten.

Das Meiste war von Archäologischen Wert, allerdings hatte man auch vereinzelt kleine technische, meiste defekte, Geräte gefunden, die schon abtransportiert worden waren.

Generalmajor Jacob Carter, nun zumindest vor dem Bund nicht mehr a.D., stand mit seinem Stab im Führungszelt und hörte sich die Meldung von einem Fennek an, der ein SG Team das durch das Tor gekommen war, im Auge behalten hatte.

„Es ist eine SG Einheit zu den südlichen Ruinen gekommen, den Abzeichen nach ist es SG13. Sie haben eine Art Aufklärungsdrohne in Goa'uld Design zerstört und die Reste durch das Tor geschickt."

„Alle von den Ruinen abziehen. Sie sollen nichts da lassen was unsere Anwesenheit verrät.

„Die Drohne bedeutet Ärger. Oberst, schicken sie einen weiteren Fennek aus und bemannt die Dingos mit Eingreiftrupps.", befahl er seinem zweiten Offizier Oberst Chaouton, der von ST3 zum Korps gewechselt hatte.

„Jawohl, Herr General.", antwortete der und verließ das Zelt.

„Versetzen sie den Rest der Einheiten in Alarmbereitschaft.", wies er seinem ersten Offizier Meister Ta'nark an, dem man den Rang eines Brigade Generals zugeschrieben hatte.

Doch die Meisten sagten weiterhin Meister zu ihm.

„Alles das Gerät, das nicht für einen Kampf gebraucht wird oder nicht unter Feuer verladen werden kann, soll abtransportiert werden. Oberstleutnant, das ist ihre Aufgabe.", wies er den dritten Offizier Rea'nok, der den Rang eines Oberstleutnant zugesprochen bekommen hatte, an.

„Ich fürchte es wird hier bald sehr heiß werden.", fügte er hinzu: „Die Besprechung ist beendet."

_**SGC**_

Walter Harriman betrat das Labor von Major Carter.

„Hallo Major, ich hab' hier das Gerät, das sie wollten.", begrüßte er sie.

„Hallo Walter.", Sam blickte auf: „Und wie ist ihr Interview mit Bregman gelaufen?"

„Ich habe ihn so lange mit technischen Zeug vollgesülzt bis er es aufgegeben hat. Hammond hat das anscheinend mitbekommen, denn ich soll ihm nachher den Torraum zeigen und erklären.", grinste er und verließ den Raum

_**Besprechungsraum**_

„Seit über einem Jahr taucht immer wieder eine Fraktion auf, die uns hilft, die Goa'uld angreift, sie vernichtend schlägt und wir haben keinen Hinweis wer sie sind.", meinte General Hammond: „Wir waren sogar auf einem ihrer Stützpunkte und haben nicht einmal eine Ahnung wo sich dieser befindet."

„Ich glaube wir wissen den Standort des Stützpunktes, Sir.", warf Colonel Jack O'Neill ein.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz Colonel.", erwiderte Hammond verdutzt.

„Nun, wir wurden auf einem eingeschneiten Gebirge gefunden, ein Stargate mitten im nirgendwo. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet in dem Zeitpunkt, als wir durch das Tor stolpern, ein Schiff dort vorbei kommt ist äußerst gering."

„Was meinen sie damit?", warf Daniel Jackson ein.

„Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Im Hangar war es verdammt kalt, im Vergleich zum restlichen Stützpunkt und ich habe ebenfalls Wachen in weißen Termo-Anzügen, ähnlich denen die Spezialeinheiten in arktischen Gebieten verwenden, gesehen."

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass sich der Stützpunkt auf diesem Planeten befindet?", fragte Hammond.

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall möglich.", meinte der Colonel.

„Wir müssen dringend Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen. Sie wären ein starker Verbündeter gegen Anubis und würden uns sicher in der Vereidigung der Erde sehr behilflich sein."

„Es gibt einen effektivere Methode die Schatten aufzuspüren.", warf ein Bra'tac ein, der der Besprechung beiwohnte.

Alle starrten ihn überrascht an, selbst Teal'c hob erstaunt seine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe mit vielen der Jaffarebellen, die durch die Schatten von dem Glauben an die falschen Götter befreit wurden, geredet. Viele beschrieben, dass sie einen alten Jaffameister sahen, der sie leuterte, als sie auf die Schatten trafen.

Von den Schatten selber haben sie wenig Genaues gesehen. Ihre Gesichter sollen meist schwarz bemalt oder verdeckt gewesen sein.

Doch alle haben den Jaffameister sehr ähnlich beschrieben und die Beschreibung passt genau auf einen bekannten Meister.

Bevor ich zu euch gelangt bin, habe ich ihn aufgesucht und ihn gebeten mir von den Schatten zu berichten. Seine Aussagen waren die Ungenauesten von allen und er schien in Eile zu sein.

Als ich gegangen bin, habe ich ihn mit einer langen schwarzen Tasche, die aus ähnlichem Stoff war wie eure Einsatzwesten, am Rücken den Planeten über das Sternentor verlassen sehen.

Das ist die Adresse wohin er verschwunden ist", sagte Bra'tak und reichte Hammond ein Pergament auf dem eine Toradresse geschrieben war: „Mir ist diese Adresse nicht bekannt."

„Mir schon. Das ist der Planet auf dem sich SG13 gerade befindet."

Sam platzte in den Besprechungsraum: „Sir, die Goa'uldsonde die SG13 uns geschickt hat, hat eine Subraumbotschaft gesendet."

General Hammond stand sofort auf und rannte in den Kontrollraum.

Dort angekommen wies er Walter an, P3X-666 anzuwählen.

_**P3X-666**_

„General, die Hälfte der Alkesch mit allem entbehrlichem und schwer verladbarem Material sind bereits weg, allerdings sind gerade Jaffa aufgetaucht und haben SG13 angegriffen.", berichtete Chapouton General Carter: „Sie müssen mit Schiffen gekommen sein, denn der Torwachposten hat gemeldet, dass die Jaffa aus Richtung der Ruinen gekommen sind und das Tor besetzt haben."

„General, es ist soeben ein Hatak in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten eingetreten.", meldete sich ein Sensoroffizier, der mit den Sensoren eines Alkesch den Raum des Planeten beobachtet.

„Warum beschießen die uns, oder SG13 nicht aus dem Orbit?", fragte Chapuoton.

„Vermutlich um die Ruinen nicht zu beschädigen.", meinte Meister Ta'nark.

„Wir haben den Kontakt zum Lazarett-Alkesch verloren, kurz nachdem das Hatak in seiner Nähe aufgetaucht ist.", meldete ein Sensoroffizier: „Kurz zuvor hat es Waffenfeuer gegeben."

„Ist es zerstört worden?", frage Jacob.

„Nein, die Hülle scheint in Takt zu sein, Atmosphäre ist auch vorhanden, aber alle anderen Systeme bis auf die Lebenserhaltung scheinen ausgefallen. Ich kann nicht einmal die Ringtransporter erfassen."

„Im Lazarett-Alksch befinden sich hauptsächlich Tok'ra. Jeder Verlust eines Tok'ra ist tragisch, jeder Verlust eines Tok'ra der verhindert werden kann, ist töricht.", meinte Enaf, die zur Aufstellung der Sanitätseinheit und um dort den reibungslosen Ablauf zwischen Tok'ra und Tauri zu garantieren, anwesend war.

„Solange das Hatak in der Umlaufbahn ist, können wir nicht andocken und sie bergen.", wies Selmak sie zurecht.

„Aber sie hat Recht. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen.", meinte Ta'nark.

„Ein kleines Einsatzkommando über die Ringe, um die Waffensysteme des Hataks zu sabotiert.", schlug Chapouton vor.

„Nehmen sie sich ihr Team Oberst.", befahl Jacob. „Machen sie die leichten motorisierten Einheiten bereit, sie sollen dem SG-Team helfen.", wies er Ta'nark an.

„Schicken sie eine Nachricht an das STK. Wir werden Verstärkung brauchen."

Feuersäulen stiegen neben den Ruinen auf.

Plasmasalven, von Stabwaffen sowie von Gleitern, flogen Sam um die Ohren.

„Colonel, wir können das Tor nicht mehr lange halten.", kam es über Funk.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, denn wir können uns hier auch nicht mehr lange halten.", funkte Colonel O'Neill zurück.

„Ich brauche Zeit um den Patienten für den Abtransport zu stabilisieren.", funkte Doktor Fraiser.

Da bemerkte O'Neill einen Jaffa der sich von der Seite anschlich. Er wandte sich in dessen Richtung, machte eine kleinen Schritt in diese und wurde von einer Stabwaffensalve in die Seite getroffen.

„Jack!", schrie Sam.

Da ertönte Maschinengewehrfeuer.

Ein Fahrzeug mit einem MG auf dem Dach fiel den Jaffa in die Flanke.

Es fuhr schnell, aber trotzdem vorsichtig, um nicht in einen der vielen Felsen zu rasen, zwischen sie und die Jaffa.

Den Boden mit dem Reifen aufschürfend, kam es vor dem am Boden liegenden Colonel Jack O'Neill zum stehen.

Die Hintertür wurde aufgeschlagen und Sams Freundin Judith Rehr sprang heraus, ein Gewehr im Anschlag.

„Schnell, schaff ihn rein, wir bringen ihn ins Lazarett.", wies sie Sam an.

Sam hievte mit Jus Hilfe Jack in das Fahrzeug, wies die restlichen SG Teams, die ihnen noch Feuerschutz gaben, an, sich zum Tor zurückfallen zu lassen, während der Dingo die Jaffa mit seinem MG aufhielt.

Dann kletterte sie mit Teal'c in das gepanzerte Fahrzeug und sie fuhren in Richtung Tor.

„Hi, ich bin Dr. Daniel Jackson", sagte Daniel zu dem am Boden liegenden, verwundeten Soldaten, während Dr. Fraiser begann ihn zu stabilisieren.

„Ich weiß, SG1."

„Ja, das wird schon wieder. Wie heißen sie?"

„Airman Simon Wells."

Simon Wells schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Janet sagte etwas zu Daniel.

„Simon was ist bei ihnen zu Hause los?", fragte Daniel den Airman um ihn abzulenken.

„Meine Frau ist schwanger."

„Meinen Glückwunsch. Wissen sie schon ob Mädchen oder Junge?"

„Ein Junge."

Er schrie erneut vor Schmerzen auf, dann hatte er plötzlich einen verwirrten Blick: „Was ist das für ein Mast?", fragte er.

Daniel drehte seinen Kopf und schaute in die Richtung, wie Airman Wells.

In einiger Entfernung schaute ein Mast über die Bäume hinweg, doch das erstaunliche war, dass er sich bewegte.

Mit offenen Mund drehte er sich wieder zu Simon und sagte: „Gute Frage."

Da ertönte ein Schrei: „Achtung, alle runter!"

Daniel und Janet warfen sich instinktiv auf den Boden, neben den verletzten Airman.

Da sauste schon eine Stabwaffensalve über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

Als nächstes hörte Daniel zwei Sturmgewehre, keine M16 oder M14, das wusste er aus jahrelanger Felderfahrung, und das erneute Feuern von Stabwaffen.

Jemand fiel zu Boden.

Das alles hatte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen abgespielt.

Da hob Daniel sogleich seinen Kopf und zog seine Pistole.

Er sah eine Frau mit schwarzen, hoch gesteckten Haar, kopfüber auf dem kleinen Hügel liegen. Um ihren Kopf bildete sich eine Blutlache.

Sie trug eine eigenartige Uniform, die definitiv nicht zum SGC gehörte.

Ein paar Meter weiter kniete eine blonde Soldatin mit erhobenem Sturmgewehr, die auf einen Jaffa, der auf dem Hügel stand, feuerte. Sie hatte die selbe Uniform an, wie die andere Frau.

Der Jaffa sank nach einem gezielten Treffer neben ein paar seiner bereits toten Kameradin, zu Boden.

Die blonde Frau stand auf und rannte zu ihrer Kameradin.

Sie schüttelte sie und rief: „Enaf!"

Sie rührte sich nicht.

Die Blonde drehte sie um.

Der Jaffa hatte sie direkt in die Kehle getroffen. Das Plasma war bis zur Wirbelsäule durchgedrungen und hatte die Nerven verbrannt. Aus der tiefen Wunde strömte immer noch Blut

Sie war tot.

„Becker, verdammt noch mal!", keuchte sie.

Daniel war überrascht.

Er verstand sie.

Sie sprach nicht einen alt ägyptischen Dialekt oder Germanisch. Sie sprach modernes Deutsch!

Ein Jaffa tauchte auf dem Hügel auf.

Daniel schrie: „ Achtung!"

Doch zu spät, der Jaffa traf die Soldatin am Rücken, direkt unter der Weste.

Die Soldatin fiel getroffen zu Boden, während der Jaffa erneut schoss und Janet, die sich aufgerichtet hatte, direkt im Bauch traf.

Sie fiel vor Schmerzen schreiend um.

Daniel feuerte seine 9mm Pistole auf den Jaffa ab, traf ihn allerdings nicht richtig.

Da wurde der Jaffa von einem Kugelhagel regelrecht zerfetzt.

Daniel drehte den Kopf.

Auf der Lichtung hinter ihnen stand ein Fahrzeug, das etwas Ähnlichkeit mit einem Humvee hatte, mit einem MG auf dem Dach, dessen Lauf rauchte.

Zwei Männer stiegen mit der selben Uniform wie die ihrer Lebensretter, aus; einer von ihnen funkte: „Wir brauchen hier sofort vier Sanitäter Einheiten."

Einer ging auf Janet zu, zog ihr die Weste aus und versorgte die Wunde notdürftig.

Die neue Schutzweste hatte zum Glück das meiste abgehalten.

Währenddessen fragte einer Daniel: „Dr. Jackson, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", antwortete er verdutzt, dass der Fremde seinen Namen kannte.

Der andere hatte sich derweil um seine verwundete Kameradin gekümmert.

„Coutard von Herzog kommen.", kam es aus dessen Funkgerät.

„Coutard hier. Was ist los?", funkte dieser zurück.

„Die Verstärkung ist eingetroffen. Sie haben schweres Gerät dabei."

„Das könnt' ihr nicht machen! Der Einsatz von schwerem Gerät würde die Ruinen und damit ihre Jahrtausend alte Geschichte zerstören.", funkte der Mann, der sich um Janet kümmerte, dazwischen.

„Doktor, ihre Jahrtausende von Geschichte sind mir im Moment egal.

Wir haben Männer dort, die überrannt werden, wenn wir nicht bald einschreiten. Wir müssen den Planeten sichern, um auf das Hatak vorzurücken.

Chapouton und seine Männer mussten sich dort im Maschinenraum verbarrikadieren. Es ist ihnen allerdings vorher noch gelungen die Waffen, den Antrieb, den Hyperraumantrieb und die Kommunikation zu sabotieren, sowie den Hauptreaktor herunterzufahren.

Das gibt uns etwas Zeit, aber wenn wir nicht spätestens in zwei Stunden den Planeten gesichert haben, sieht es schwarz aus für die Jungs.

Außerdem hatte ein ganzes Heer ihrer Kollegen drei Wochen Zeit die Ruinen und die in diesen sich befindlichen Schriften zu kartographieren und zu kopieren.

Coutard wir brauchen sie als Scharfschützen, um die Lage zu observieren und um uns die feindlichen Truppenbewegungen zu berichten."

„Negativ, ich habe hier mit Wallenberg vier Verletzte zu betreuen, bis die Sanitäter kommen. Die Tok'ra Sanitäterin rührt sich nicht mehr, der Stabsarzt des SGC ist ebenfalls schwer verletzt. Außerdem regt sich mein Sani kaum noch. Wir brauchen hier dringen vier Saniteams. Am besten die vom Korps.", funkte Coutard zurück.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt.", sagte Daniel erneut.

Ein Todesgleiter flog über die Baumwipfel über ihnen. Er wurde von irgendetwas getroffen.

Sein Antrieb explodierte und er ging einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt im Wald zu Boden.

Mehrere Fahrzeuge kamen hinter einem Hügel hervor gefahren und hielten an. Sofort sprangen daraus vier Sanitätseinheiten zu je drei Mann und liefen mit Tragen und Verbandstaschen auf die Verletzten zu.

Daniels Augen weiteten sich, als einer der Sanitäter der sich um Janet kümmerte, ein Goa'uldheilgerät aus der Tasche zog und begann Janet zu heilen.

Ein weiterer Sanitäter tat das Selbe bei dem verwundeten Fremden.

Daniel lud hastig seine 9mm nach und richtet sie auf den Tok'ra der Janet behandelte: „Geh weg von ihr Goa'uld!"

Der nahm seine Hände hoch, an einer hing noch das Heilgerät und sagte mit seiner blechernen Stimme: „Ich bin kein Goa'uld! Ich bin ein Tok'ra!"

„Du lügst, die Tok'ra wissen nicht sehr viel über die Schatten, geschweige denn, dass sie mit ihnen zusammen an vorderster Front kämpfen.

Du hast dich verraten Goa'uld! Die Tok'ra sind Spione, Saboteure, keine Soldaten oder Krieger."

„Ich kämpfe nicht, sondern versorge die Verletzten.", erwiderte der Tok'ra: „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, schön. Ich werde dich zu General Carter und Selmak bringen, aber zuerst werde ich die Verletzte versorgen.",worauf er seine Hände herunter nahm und sich wieder Janet zuwandte, ohne Daniel weiter zu betrachten.

Daniel senkte seine 9mm, beobachtete den Tok'ra aber weiterhin mit Argusaugen.

Janet, die sich seit ihrem Treffer vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden gekrümmt hatte, richtete sich nach einer Weile wieder auf.

„Ganz ruhig. Machen sie bitte keine hastigen Bewegungen. Ich habe zwar die Wunde zwar geheilt, aber ihr Körper muss sich erholen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

Ich will nicht, wie ihr sagen würdet, dass sie mir gleich wieder zusammenklappen.", wies sie der Tok'ra an.

„Das ist eine echt eigenartige Situation. Normalerweise bin ich diejenige, die diese Anweisungen gibt.", antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme: „Danke."

„Sie wollten uns zu Jacob bringen.", meinte Daniel immer noch misstrauisch an den Tok'ra gewandt.

„Wir fahren gleich los. Ist sie transportfähig?", fragte er den anderen Tok'ra der sich um die Soldatin kümmerte.

„Sie steht immer noch unter Schock, ist aber transportfähig.", antwortet der.

„OK, Hauptmann", wandte sich der bei Janet, an einen Soldaten der mit dem breitspurigen Fahrzeug gekommen war: „Ich glaube sie haben ihre Befehle bereits erhalten."

Der nickte nur, rannte zu dem breiten Fahrzeug, nahm ein Präzisionsgewehr heraus und verschwand hinter den Hügel.

Alle anderen stiegen in die Fahrzeuge. Die Soldatin konnte ihre Beine nicht bewegen, weshalb sie getragen wurde. Die Tote wurde, bevor siw verladen wurde, zugedeckt.

Sie hatten Jack keine zwei Minuten im Sanitätszelt behandelt. Sam, die davor warten musste, kamen diese Minuten wie Stunden vor.

Teal'c hatte sich stumm neben sie gesetzt.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt. Er war einfach Sams Anweisungen stumm gefolgt, Die Tatsache, dass Sam den Fremden vertraute, ja sie sogar zu kennen schien, reichte ihm anscheinend völlig aus.

„Ihr hegt starke Gefühle füreinander, stärker als euch erlaubt ist.", stellte Teal'c nach einer Weile fest.

„Ja das tun wir.", antwortet sie mit roten Augen.

„Er ist geheilt. Aber trotzdem sollte er sich die nächsten Stunden ausruhen, eine solche Verletzung belastet den Körper sehr. Außerdem hat er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die er sich bei dem Aufprall auf den Boden zugezogen haben muss.", mit diesen Worten trat eine Frau aus dem Zelt. An ihrem rechten Arm war eine weiße Binde mit einem rotem Kreuz darauf.

Teal'c sprang auf und zielte mit seiner Aktivierten Stabwaffe auf die Frau.

„Teal'c nicht.", rief Sam.

„Spürst du es nicht, sie ist ein Goa'uld!", erwiderte er.

„Sie ist ein Tok'ra.", antwortete Sam beschwichtigend.

„Wenn du ihr nicht glaubst, kann ich dich zu General Carter und Selmak bringen.", sagte die Tok'ra ruhig.

Teal'c senkte seine Waffe, in dem Moment kam Jack aus dem Sanitätszelt.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte er.

„Ich werde es dir erklären Jack. Wir gehen aber zuerst zu meinem Vater."

Jack erstarrte vor Erstaunen mit offenem Mund.

Sie gingen in ein gelandetes Alkesch, welches am Rande des Lagers stand. Sie betraten es und wurden in den Raum gebracht, der der Große Lagerraum sein sollte, doch er war voll mit Funkgeräten und Computern, die an den Wänden standen und an denen Leute arbeiten.

In der Mitte war ein ovalförmiger Tisch, über dem die Sensordaten der Planetenoberfläche, sowie des Raums, projiziert wurden.

Im Orbit des Planeten wurde ein Hatak angezeigt.

Am Tisch stand Jacob und redete mit Daniel und Dr. Fraiser.

„Jacob, was machen sie hier?", fragte Jack als er ihn sah.

„Jack, es ist schön zu sehen, dass dich die Sanitäter so schnell zusammengeflickt haben.", erwiderte er zum Gruß: „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, in nächster Zeit kannst du das a.D. in meiner Anschrift weglassen."


	18. Der erste Schwertstreich

_**2.18 Der erste Schwertstreich**_

„Wollen sie damit sagen, sie waren in einem ihrer Fahrzeuge und sogar in ihrem Lager und haben nichts über sie in Erfahrung gebracht?", fragte Woolsey vorn über auf den Tisch gestützt.

„Wir haben mit keinem von ihnen geredet, es waren nur Tok'ra zu denen wir Kontakt hatten.", erwiderte Samantha Carter.

„Was soll das heißen, die Schrift ist ihnen nicht bekannt gewesen?", sagte Woolsey mit verschränkten Armen zwei Meter vom Tisch entfernt.

„Schriften entwickeln sich weiter, vermischen sich, genauso wie Sprachen. Wenn ich schätzen sollte würde ich auf eine Hybridschrift aus germanischer Runenschrift und lateinischen Buchstaben tippen. Das steht alles in meinem Bericht."

„Sie haben also keine Ahnung wer der Bund ist und woher er so plötzlich kommt. Es gibt nichts was sie je über sie gehört haben und deren Uniform ist ihnen auch nicht bekannt.", stellte Wollsey fest, wären er hinter dem Stuhl stand, auf dem Teal'c saß.

„Nein.", sagte er nur und schwieg weiter.

„Sie wurden also überrannt und verwundet. Dafür sehen sie aber recht gut aus, Colonel."

„Man tut was man kann.", erwiderte Jack grinsend.

„Sie wurden von ihnen also verarztet und dann anschließend einfach durch das Tor zurück geschickt?"

„Genau.", sagte Jack mit seinem ironischen Enthusiasmus und stand auf.

„Was soll das Colonel?"

„Sie haben anscheinend keine weiteren Fragen an mich, sonst hätten sie wohl kaum die letzte zehn Mal gestellt."

„Colonel, ich kann sie auch vor ein Militärgericht zitieren."

„Ist mir recht. Diese lahmen Juristen sind wenigstens schneller mit der Befragung fertig als sie. Ich hab Besseres zu tun, als immer wieder die selbe Frage zu beantworten.", sagte Jack und ging zur Tür.

„Wo wollen sie hin?"

„Da gibt es noch einen Berg Papierkram, der auf mich wartet.", womit er aus dem Verhörraum verschwand.

„Und sie haben nichts mitbekommen Dr. Fraiser?"

„Also hören sie. Als man mich durch das Tor brachte, schlief ich immer noch, so erschöpft war ich von der Verwundung.

Wie ich bereits mehrmals erklärt habe, bin ich während der Behandlung kurz aufgewacht und dann gleich wieder eingeschlafen vor Erschöpfung. Und wenn sie jetzt nichts dagegen haben, werde ich in die Krankenstation zurück gehen, wo ich wesentlich mehr gebraucht werde wie hier."

„Sie können also, trotz ihrer Beobachtungen im Lager nicht sagen, auf welchem technologischen Stand der Bund ist?"

„Mister Woolsey, ich habe ihnen bereits alles gesagt. Wenn ich nun bitten dürfte, ich habe noch einige Anti-Kull Waffen einzustellen."

„Ich kann sie in Beugehaft nehmen, wenn sie nicht kooperieren.", sagte Woolsey leise mit sehr bedrohlicher Stimme, während er sich über den Tisch gebeugt hatte, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Daniels Kopf entfernt, der auf die Tischplatte starrte.

Daniel blickte auf, direkt in Woolseys Augen.

Er nahm das Mikrofon und sagte ganz deutlich und ruhig: „Sperren sie mich ein, tun sie mit mir, was sie wollen."

Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Woolsey saß reglos auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Teal'c, seinen Kopf auf seine zusammengefalteten Hände gestützt.

Sie schwiegen sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit an.

_**Oval Office, Weißes Haus, Washington D.C. **_

Richard Woolsey schaltete das Tonband ab.

Schweigen lag im Raum.

Präsident Hayes seufzte auf und hob seinen Kopf, der kurz zuvor noch auf seinen Händen gelegen war, die er auf seine Knie gestützt hatte.

„Nun Mister Präsident, ich hoffe ich konnte ihnen mit diesem vorerst letzten Beweisstück den Zustand von SG1 klar machen.", sagte Woolsey mit fester Überzeugung in seiner Stimme.

„Das haben sie, Mister Woolsey. Dank ihnen konnte ich mir ein erstes Bild von unserem Flakteam bekommen.

Colonel Jack O'Neill ist ganz schön schlagkräftig.

Dieser Teal'c hat ein sehr starkes Durchhaltevermögen.

Major Carter hat sie in Grund und Boden geredet.

Und Dr. Jackson hat sie jedes mal aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Mister Woolsey, diese Leute haben sie, jeder für sich, ins Abseits befördert."

„Mister Präsident ich glaube sie haben den Zweck dieser Aufnahme verkannt. Es ging nicht darum, die rhetorische Fähigkeiten des SG-1 Teams zu demonstrieren, sondern das Fehlverhalten in gewissen Situationen aufzuzeigen, in dem Fall das Versäumen von Sammeln wichtiger, vielleicht Kriegs entscheidender Informationen und ihre Weigerung sich einer Kontrolle zu unterziehen."

„Mister Woolsey, sie haben keine Ahnung. Diese Leute kamen geradewegs vom Schlachtfeld. Sie sind geradewegs von den Jaffa überrannt worden die sich, laut Bericht, gerade in das feindliche Feuer gestürzt haben.

Einige waren so schwer verwundet worden, dass sie es wahrscheinlich ohne das eingreifen der Tok'ra nicht überlebt hätten.

Und sie nehmen sich die Frechheit, diese Soldaten sich nicht einmal entspannen zu lassen. Es liegt sogar von unterer Ebene Beschwerden gegen sie vor, sie hätten sie schon fast unter der Dusche hervor gezogen, um sie zu befragen, noch bevor eine reguläre Missionsbesprechung statt gefunden hatte.", meldete sich General Francis Maynard.

„Mister Woolsey, ich habe die Lage nicht verkannt. Und in dem Fall muss ich dem General Recht geben."

„Sie stellen sich auf deren Seite!?!", warf Kinsey ungläubig ein.

„Ich bin auf keiner Seite, Bob.

Ich glaube nur SG1 wäre wesentlich kooperativer gewesen, wenn sie sie nicht gleich nach dem Einsatz abgefangen hätten und ihnen so an den Karren gefahren wären.

Zum Teufel, das sind unsere Leute, keine nordkoreanischen Spione oder korrupte Wirtschaftsbosse."

_**Jacks Hütte, Minnesota**_

SG1 saß zusammen mit Janet Fraiser, Judith Rehr und Alina Weer in Jacks Hütte auf Sofas und Sessel verteilt, in Sam und Jacks Fall auf einem Sessel.

Auf einem Tisch, um den die Sessel und die Sofas im Halbkreis aufgestellt waren, stand ein aufgeklappter quadratischer Metallkoffer, in ihm befand sich ein Monitor.

Ein zweiter quadratischer Koffer stand auf dem Boden daneben, in ihm befanden sich allerlei Technik, die mit dem Monitor über Kabel verbunden war und auf der Terrasse von Jacks Haus hatten Judith und Alina eine Satellitenschüssel aufgebaut.

„Ich glaub wir haben ihn auf unsere Seite.", meinte Jack grinsend: „Wir sind ihm einfach sympathisch."

Sie hatten, seit Hayes eingeweiht wurde, alles was im Oval Office passierte über eine versteckte Kamera des WSD auf dem Monitor verfolgt.

Judith hatte sich die Boxen und die Schüssel von einem Freund beim WSD Kontrolldienst heimlich geliehen und unter dem Vorwand, Alina Flugstunden auf dem Pelikan zu geben, nach Minnesota geflogen.

Dieser stand jetzt in Jacks Garten.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Er hat sich bis auf den letzten Punkt immer sehr neutral geäußert und sich nur in allgemeinen Punkte für uns ausgesprochen, bei denen das jeder mit Verstand getan hätte.", erwiderte Daniel.

„Ich bin mir ebenfalls nicht sicher auf wessen Seite Präsident Hayes steht. Er ist ein Mann der List und sehr geübt im Verbergen seiner wahren Absichten.

Außerdem scheint er geduldig, wie ein alter Jaffa Meister zu sein und sich seine Meinung mit so wenigen Informationen noch nicht gemacht zu haben.", warf Teal'c ein.

„Fällt das nicht auf, wenn ihr eine versteckte Kamera im Oval Office installiert? Ich meine, das ist das Weiße Haus, es wird andauernd auf Wanzen untersucht?", fragte Janet, die verdächtig nahe bei, um nicht zu sagen auf, Daniel saß.

„Wir haben keine Kamera versteckt, dass macht der Secret Service für uns.", antwortet Ju grinsend.

„Der Secret Service wird von euch kontrolliert?"

„Wir kontrollierten keine Organisationen, wir überwachen und beeinflussen sie auch bis zu einem gewissen Maße.", antwortete Alina.

„Der Secret Service hat die Kamera selbst installiert, wir haben sie nur geliefert und dafür gesorgt, dass nicht nur sie die Bilder zu sehen bekommen.", grinste Sam.

„Der Secret Service hört den Präsidenten ab?", sagte Janet entgeistert.

„Wie soll man jemanden beschützen, wenn man nicht weiß, was um ihn herum passiert?"

„Dass der General so ein Fan von uns ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht.", sagte Jack mit sich zufrieden.

„Wenn man bedenkt, was wir schon alles für unseren Planeten getan und ertragen haben.", meinte Daniel.

„Und wie es aussieht, wird es nicht dabei bleiben.", sagte Ju mit besorgtem Ton.

Von einem auf das andere mal schlug die heitere Stimmung um. Eine bedrückende Schwere lag im Raum.

„Die Tok'ra beobachteten eine Mobilmachungen, die vor Monaten begonnen haben muss. Zum Glück ist das Heeressystem Feudal. Anubis hat zwar einiges verbessert und beschleunigt, aber das geht nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.", meinte Alina: „Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Wochen."

„Wochen! Wieso haben die Tok'ra uns noch nicht Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Jack entgeistert.

„Wir haben die Nachricht erst kurz vor unserem Trainingsflug bekommen. Das wird wahrscheinlich unser letzter freier Abend gewesen sein.", meinte Ju: „Die Tok'ra haben schon die Position einiger Konvois mit Naquada- und anderen Versorgungsgüterlieferungen herausgefunden. Unsere RU-Flottille wurde schon auf sie angesetzt."

„RU-Flottille?"

„Die Raum-U-Schiff, oder auch Raum-U-Boot genannt, ist eine Klassifizierung von kleinen Raumschiffen mit Tarnfeldgenerator und Waffen, die sie abfeuern kann, ohne das Tarnfeld aufzulösen und seine Position preis zugeben.

Für den Begriff bin ich nicht verantwortlich. Unsere Marine ist an unserem Raumschiff-Programm beteiligt, so sind sie auch bei der Begriffsvergabe beteiligt und da speziell bei den RU Einheiten ehemalige U-Bootfahrer beteiligt sind, haben die einige Begriffe übernommen.", erklärte Ju.

Alina schaute auf die Uhr: „Oh verdammt! Wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Was ist? Ich dachte ihr werdet erst in zweieinhalb Stunden zurück erwartet?", fragte Sam leicht irritiert.

„Das schon, aber wir hatten noch vor, uns ein Ereignis anzuschauen. Wenn ihr wollt nehmen wir euch mit und am Heimweg setzen wir euch wieder ab."

„Was denkst du Schatz?", wandte sich Sam an Jack, der einen leisen brummenden Ton von sich gab.

_**Bund Kommandozentrum für Weltraumoperationen, Kopenhagen**_

Das Kommandozentrum für Weltraumoperationen leitete und koordinierte alle Einsätze der Raumflotte.

Es herrschte Hochbetrieb im Hauptkontrollraum.

Im Hauptkontrollraum standen überall Computer und Bildschirme verteilt und am Stirnende des Raumes stand ein großer Strategietisch, über dem eine Karte der Galaxie in die Luft projiziert war.

An der Wand hinter dem Tisch hing ein riesiger Bildschirm, auf dem taktische Daten bestimmter Systeme angezeigt wurden.

Konteradmiral Heinemann hatte sich auf den Rand des Strategietisches gelehnt, als ein Fähnrich der Kommunikationsabteilung zu ihm kam: „Herr Admiral, immer noch keine Spur von der Sleipnir."

Der Admiral seufzte: „Wir können nicht mehr warten. Gebt Kapitän Abbé Startfreigabe."

„Kapitän Abbé, die Operation Scapa Flow hat grünes Licht, ich wiederhole, sie haben Startfreigabe.", funke der Leutnant der Solsystem Raumkontrolle.

_**Raumdocks des Bundes, Grönland**_

Die gewaltigen Hangartore öffneten sich über der Tyrs Schwert.

Sie und ihre beiden noch in der Fertigung stehenden Schwesterschiffe Gungnir und Mjolnir, waren die ersten Schiffe des Typs RKT 4001, meist einfach nur Raum-Kreuzer genannt.

Mit einem tiefen Brummen erwachte der Antrieb von Tyrs Schwert zum Leben.

Wie eine Feder die von einem Aufwärtsluftstrom getragen wurde hebte der 450m lange Koloss langsam vom Boden ab.

Nach dem er einige hundert Meter zwischen sich und das Dock gebracht hatte, zündeten die Triebwerke durch und der Kreuzer verschwand aus der Atmosphäre.

_**Erdorbit, über dem Nordpol**_

Der Pelikan schwebte reglos im All, als die Tyrs Schwert in einigen hundert Kilometern Entfernung vom Planeten aufstieg.

„Schönes Schiff, ich nehme zehn.", sage Jack sofort, als er das Schiff erblickte. Ein Glänzen lag in seinen Augen, wie bei einem Kind das sein erstes Spielzeugauto bekam.

„Ich habe ja schon die Pläne von dir bekommen, als Inspiration für die X304 und die waren schon beeindruckend. Aber sie leibhaftig zu sehen, ist einfach überwältigend.", meinte Sam begeistert.

Von Teal'c kam nur: „In der Tat."

Und alles was Daniel heraus brachte war: „Wow."

„In zwei Wochen wird ihr Schwesterschiff Mjolnir planmäßig vom Stapel laufen. Die Gungnir wird noch drei Monate brauchen, da wir einige der Ingenieure von ihr zur Fertigstellung der beiden anderen Schiffe abgezogen haben.", erzählte Ju.

„Ihr nehmt uns ja quasi die ganze Arbeit ab.", scherzte Daniel.

„Wir entlasten euch, in dem wir Anubis Streitkräfte aufhalten. Aber wir können sie nicht ewig aufhalten und erst recht nicht alle zerstören.

Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ihr die verlorene Stadt findet."

_**Ein paar Stunden später, Goa'uldversorgungsstützpunkt**_

Es war ein kleiner Versorgungsstützpunkt, doch seine Nähe zur Erde und die Versorgungsschwierigkeiten vollbesetzter Hataks machten ihn zu einem strategisch sehr wertvollen, wenn nicht sogar zum Wertvollsten.

Es war früh am Morgen. Die meisten Jaffa wuschen sich oder reinigten ihre Rüstung. Es gab auch schon einige die Trainingskämpfe aus trugen.

Auf einmal erschien ein roter Feuerball am Himmel.

Meteoriten waren zwar selten, doch kamen häufig genug vor, dass man um das Lager herum einen leichten Schild errichtet hatte.

Auf einmal erschienen immer mehr Feuerbälle am Himmel.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schauten die Jaffa wie gelähmt zum Himmel und beobachteten das Schauspiel, doch da schlug auch schon der erste Meteor auf das Schild auf.

Das fing diesen zwar ab, doch der Einschlag auf das Energieschild war so stark, dass die Erde erzitterte.

Panik brach im Lager aus.

Zwei weitere schlugen ein.

Der Schild flackerte kurz auf und brach dann zusammen.

Der Schauer regnete auf das Lager nieder und zerbombte alles was ich in 400m Umkreis und nicht 15m unter der Erde befand.

„Das nächste mal nehmen wir nur 30% Lichtgeschwindigkeit.", meinte der Waffenoffizier der Tyrs Schwert.

„Ja sie haben recht, 30% reichen vollkommen.", erwidert der erste Offizier.

„Kontakt. Ein Hatak tritt aus dem Hyperraum aus.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Schilde aktivieren, Waffen laden, erste Salve wenn bereit und alle Jäger und Pelikane raus.", befahl Kapitän Abbé.

Das Hatak wurde von einigen der 30cm Granaten getroffen, bevor es seine Schilde hoch gefahren hatte.

Die Schilde des Hataks schlossen sich, während an mehreren Stellen, wo die erste Salve die Hülle zerfetzt hatte, die Atmosphäre in hellen Gasschwaden entwich.

Die schweren 55cm Granaten schlugen auf den soeben geschlossenen Schild.

Das Hatak erwiderte das Feuer.

„Feuern sie acht mittelschwere 'Pyro' Raketen."

Die Raketen verließen ihre Batterien und sausten direkt auf das Hatak zu.

Fünf Sekunden vor dem Einschlag entzündete sich der Plasmakopf.

Die Raketen und die bereits in ihnen steckende kinetische Kraft, schoben die Plasmaköpfe, die sich bereits auf mehrere Tausend Grad aufgeheizt hatten und schlugen in den Schild.

Der leuchtete noch einmal kurz auf und brach zusammen.

Das Hatak wurde von den darauf folgenden Granatbeschuss auseinander gerissen.

Die zwei Todesgleiter, die es geschafft hatten zu starten, wurden von Flakfeuer erwischt und explodierten.

„Setzen sie die Sensorsonde ab und nehmen sie dann Kurs auf Ziel Nummer 2.", befahl Abbé.


	19. Das Donnern des Hammers

_**2.19 Das Donnern des Hammers**_

Ein Großteil von Camulus' und Amaterasus' Flotte hatte sich im Orbit eines abgelegenen Planeten versammelt.

Sie waren Anubis' Ruf zum Feldzug gegen die Tau'ri gefolgt und hatten einige ihrer Schiffe an einem geheimen Treffpunkt versammelt den nur sie, Anubis und die Kommandeure der Hatak kannten.

Vor allem Camulus, der sich erhoffte in Anubis Gunst zu steigen, hatte fast all seine Hataks zusammen gezogen.

Camulus und Amaterasu waren selber nicht anwesend.

Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und ein Hatak trat in den Normalraum über.

„Geben Sie sich zu erkennen.", befahl sofort der Befehlshaber über die Flotte.

„Ich bin Re'nok. Ich bringe die Versorgungsgüter."

„Und verwendet dafür ein Hatak? Das ist Verschwendung von Kampfkraft!"

„Dieses Hatak hat keine Kampfkraft mehr seit vor einer Woche bei einem gescheiterten Sabotageversuch die Waffen zerstört wurden. Anubis hat uns zur Strafe als Getreidekutscher eingesetzt, da die Waffen nicht mehr vor dem großen Angriff auf Tau'ri instand gesetzt werden können."

Der Flottenprimus lachte: „Gut, bringt die Versorgung an Bord der Hataks."

Der Ringtransporter auf dem Führungshatak wurde aktiviert und zwei Jaffa mit einer Stabwaffenkiste erschienen.

„Halt, öffnen!", befahl eine Wache.

Die beiden Jaffa stellten die Kiste ab und öffneten sie. Zum Vorschein kamen säuberlich geschlichtete Stabwaffen.

„Ihr könnt weiter.", raunzte sie die Wache an.

„Schickt Jaffa die eure Versorgungsgüter entladen. Es befinden sich kaum Jaffa auf dem Versorgungshatak.", sagte der eine der Kistenträger.

Die Wache nickte grimmig.

Auf allen anderen Hataks der Flotte erschienen ebenfalls je zwei Jaffa mit einer Waffen- oder Naquadakiste, die ebenfalls Hilfe beim Entladen anforderten.

Alle Versorgungsgüter wurden verladen und das Hatak verschwand wieder im Hyperraum.

„Primus, ihr müsst euch das ansehen.", mit diesen Worten kam ein Jaffa in das Pel'tak gerannt.

Er führte ihn zum nächstgelegenen Lagerraum.

Dort angekommen sah er zwei Jaffa vor einer Waffenkiste stehen, sie hatten mehrere Stabwaffen in den Armen.

Der Primus wunderte sich erst über deren aschfahle Gesichter, doch als er in die Kiste schaute...

In der Kiste war ein doppelter Boden eingebaut, genau auf der Höhe, damit genau zwei Schichten Stabwaffen hineinpassten.

Die eigenartige Holzplatte war bereits herausgenommen worden und darunter befand sich eine metallene Platte. Ein kreisförmiges Symbol, das in drei gelbe und drei schwarze Bereiche unterteilt war kam zum Vorschein.

„Jaffa Kree! Bringt die Kiste..."

Weiter kam er nicht.

Die Jaffa wurden in helles gleißendes Licht getaucht und verdampften innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen.

Auf allen 20 Hataks der Flotte geschah das Selbe. In einem ihrer Frachträume ging eine, in einer Frachtbox versteckte, Naquada verstärkte, Atombombe hoch und zerfetzte das jeweilige Schiff.

Die paar Alkesch die zwischen ihnen im Raum Position hielten, wurden von den Explosionen zerdrückt, wie ein Käfer zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

_**Jacks Haus; USA; Erde**_

SG1 saß in Jacks Wohnzimmer.

Sam saß in ihrem Sessel und traute sich nicht, wegen möglicher Überwachung durch den NID, sich zu Jack in den Sessel zu setzen. Ju hatte ihnen erzählt, dass das Sicherungsteam für Colorado Springs vorübergehend abgezogen wurde, da es wegen der Amtseinführung des neuen Präsidenten personelle Engpässe gab.

Daniel redete und zappelte andauernd leicht hyperaktiv herum, Schuld war höchstwahrscheinlich das nicht einmal halb ausgetrunkene Bier in seiner Hand. Teal'c saß lächelnd auf dem Sofa neben Daniel und Jack versuchte gegen Daniel zu argumentieren.

Sie taten das Beste, was man tun konnte wenn man wartete, wenn man darauf wartete, dass das Wissen der Antiker die Kontrolle über einen Freund übernimmt. Sich ablenken und versuchen nicht daran zu denken, dass egal wie die Mission aus gehen würde, Jack wahrscheinlich starb.

Da klingelte es an der Haustür.

„General, kommen sie doch herein ich hole ihnen schnell einen Stuhl.", begrüßte Jack General Hammond.

Er setzte sich zu den anderen in Jacks Wohnzimmer, die ihn begrüßten.

„Ich wurde meines Kommandos enthoben, der Präsident hat eine dreimonatige Untersuchung angeordnet. Der vorübergehende Leiter des SGC ist eine Dr. Weir.", begann Hammond sofort.

„Wieso? Ich meine, die Sache mit dem Bund rechtfertigt keine Enthebung von ihrem Kommando.", sagte Sam, sich leicht schuldig fühlend.

„Nein, ich denke der Präsident hat es auf den Druck von Kinsey hin getan.", erwiederte Hammond.

_**Taktische Kommandozentrale der Bundraumflotte; Kopenhagen; Erde**_

Seit Tagen war keiner mehr zu Ruhe gekommen. Man hatte zwei Lagerräume ausgeräumt und Feldbetten aufgestellt, in denen das Personal ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte.

Auf Grund Personalmangels war bei Hochbetrieb Schichtarbeit nicht möglich.

„RU2 berichtet von einem Verband aus drei Hataks und sechs Alkesch.", meldete ein weiblicher Offizier mit Headset.

„An alle Einheiten, die den Verband in zehn Stunden erreichen können, sollen ihn als oberste Priorität festlegen. Angriff in elf Stunden.", befahl Konteradmiral Heinemann.

„Soll ich auch die RKT Einheiten mit einbeziehen?"

„Nein, die müssen die abfangen, die durch die Operation Helios kommen."

_**Geheimer Goa'uld Flottensammelpunkt; leerer Raum; Katzensprung bis zur Erde**_

20 Hataks schwebten im leeren Raum und warteten.

Sie waren die Vorhut, die Speerspitze. Sie würden in wenigen Stunden die Erde erreichen und erobern.

Sie waren die Besten der Besten. Und um das zu beweisen, würden sie die Erde eingenommen haben, bevor Anubis mit der Hauptstreitmacht eingetroffen war.

„Alle Hatak bereit machen zum Übergang in den Hyperraum.", befahl der Flottenkommandant.

Die Hyperantriebe fuhren hoch, doch bevor auch nur ein Schiff ein Hyperraumfenster öffnen konnte, entstanden 15 Feuerbälle, die einer Sonne nicht ganz unähnlich waren und zerstörten 17 der Hatak.

Bei den drei Hatak, die das Glück gehabt hatten am Rande der Flotte positioniert gewesen zu sein und somit weniger Schaden abbekommen hatten, fiel nur der Hyperantrieb und die Sensoren, sowie die Subraumkommunikation, aus.

Einige Jaffa beobachteten durch ein Fenster, wie sich ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete und ein, ihnen fremdartiges, Schiff erschien.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, wurden die Hataks auch schon von etwas getroffen und beschädigt.

Nun fielen auch die Waffen, Schilde und der Sublichtantrieb aus.

Die nun tot im Raum treibenden Hataks konnte nur zusehen wie sich das Schiff zwischen sie manövrierte und nach allen Seiten austeilte.

Die Geschütze des fremden Schiffes schwiegen auf einmal und das Schiff drehte ab und verschwand im Hyperraum.

Hätten die Sensoren noch ihren Dienst verrichtet, hätten sie festgestellt, dass sich genau zwischen den drei Hataks ein kleines Objekt befand, dessen Energielevel immer weiter stieg.

So blieb den, durch die eben entstehende Minisonne erblindeten Jaffa, nur der Gedanke: „Um der Götter Willen!"

_**RKT 02 Mjölnir; Hyperraum**_

„Sensoren melden Hataks und vier Alkesch bei den Zielkoordinaten.", berichtete der Sensoroffizier.

„Das ist schlecht. Die Subraumsensoren der Schattenläufer wurden beim letzten Einsatz beschädigt. Die sehen die nicht, bevor sie aus dem Hyperraum sind.", fluchte Kapitän Eriksohn, kommandierender Offizier der Mjölnir:

„Holen sie alles aus dem Antrieb heraus was geht, wenn nötig, nehmen sie Energie von den weniger wichtigen Systemen oder den Waffen, die können wir auch mit Notenergie betreiben."

„Aye Käp'tn.", antwortet der Navigationsoffizier.

_**Goa'uld Versorgungsstützpunkt; Orbit**_

Die Schattenläufer, der erbeutete Prototyp eines Goa'uldschiffes zur Bekämpfung von getarnten Schiffen, verließ den Hyperraum etwas abseits des Planeten.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde das Schiff von einem Stabkanonenbatterietreffer erschüttert.

„Schilde aktivieren. Ausweichmanöver.", befahl Captain Hannington.

„Sir, ein Hatak hat auf uns gefeuert, es startet seine Gleiter. Es befinden sich außerdem noch sechs Alkesch im System, die auf Abfangkurs gehen.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Navigator, bringen sie uns hier weg."

Das Schiff wurde erneut von einem Treffer durchgeschüttelt.

„Hyperraumantrieb ausgefallen.", meldete der Navigationsoffizier.

„Bringen sie uns in das Asteroidenfeld, vielleicht können wir wenigstens das Hatak abhängen."

Die Schattenläufer flog auf das Asteroidenfeld zu.

Das Hatak folgte ihr, bis sie hinter einem Asteroiden verschwunden waren, dann hielt es seine Position.

Nicht so die Alkesch und Todesgleiter, sie folgten dem wesentlich größeren Schiff in das gefährliche Gebiet.

Ein Alkesch flog gerade aus zwischen zwei Asteroiden hindurch, als die Schattenläufer direkt hinter ihm auftauchte und es mit zwei Schüssen aus dem Plasmageschütz erledigte.

Plötzlich kamen 15 Gleiter hinter einem Asteroiden hervor.

Die Schattenläufer startete einen Schwarm von Abfangraketen, die die Gleiter zerstörten.

Da kamen zehn Gleiter aus der anderen Richtung. Die Schattenläufer schoss vier Raketen auf die ihnen am nächsten gelegenen Felsbrocken, welche daraufhin zersplitterten.

Die Trümmer schlugen in die Gleiter, brachen die Kabinen wodurch sie ihre Luft verloren und die Piloten erstickten, oder sie zerstörten die Maschinen, worauf diese entweder tot im All trieben oder explodierten.

Ein weiteres Alkesch bahnte sich den Weg durch die Gleitertrümmer ohne Rücksicht auf die kaputten Maschinen zu nehmen, deren Piloten noch lebten.

Es schoss eine Plasmaladung auf die Schattenläufer, weiter kam es jedoch nicht.

Zwei gezielte Schüsse zerrissen die Hülle des Goa'uldschiffes.

Plötzlich jagte ein Druckwelle durch das Asteroidenfeld und schleuderte jede Menge Gesteinsbrocken gegen die schon lädierten Schilde der Schatteläufer.

_**Kurz zuvor**_

Die Mjölnir verließ den Hyperraum im Orbit des Goa'uldplaneten.

Sie entdeckte sofort das Hatak, das am Rande eines Asteroidenfelds wartete, wie die Katze vor dem Mäuseloch.

„Kurs auf das Hatak, erste Salve 55 und 30 abfeuern.", befahl Kapitän Eriksohn.

Der Kreuzer bewegte sich auf das Hatak zu.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, dann erwiderte das Hatak das Feuer.

„Feuert vier Raketen des Typs Pyro und weiter feuern mit den schweren Gaußgeschützen."

Die vier mittelschweren Raketen schossen auch ihre Batterien und flogen auf das Hatak zu. Kurz bevor sie aufschlugen entzündete sich der Plasmakopf und raste in die Schilde des Hataks.

Stark geschwächt wurden die Schilde des Hataks nun von den Granaten in die Knie gezwungen, ein letztes Flackern als eine 30cm Granate das Goa'uldschild traf und dann verschwand es.

Die nächste Granate, eine 55cm, flog direkt in das Peltak und riss ein Meter dickes Loch in die Hülle.

Weitere Geschosse trafen das Goa'uldschiff und machten ihm den Gar aus.

Ein letzter Treffer.

Das Hatak ging im Feuerball der Explosion unter.

„Eriksohn sind sie das, der uns die Asteroiden um die Ohren gehauen hat?", kam es über Funk.

„Wenn sie den meinen, der das Hatak in die Luft gejagt hat um ihnen den Hintern zu retten, Hannington, dann ja."

„Wollte euch ja nicht die Party verderben.

Scherz beiseite. Ich glaube wir benötigen Starthilfe."


	20. Götterdämmerung

**_Notiz des Autors: _**

_Dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel der Staffel._

_Es wird warscheinlich eine 3. Staffel geben, aber ob ich diese hier veröffentliche weis ich noch nicht. Die geringen Besucherzahlen der FF ist einer der Gründe die dagegen sprechen, ich hätte kein Problem damit die FF weiter für ein paar wenige Begeisterte zu veröffentlichen, allerdings sprechen __die mangelden Bereitschaft einen Kommentar zu schreibendagegen._

_**2.20 Götterdämmerung**_

„Anubis mein Gebieter, Jaffa Rebellen haben deine Werften auf Kamuun eingenommen.", sagte sein zweiter Primus vor ihm kniend.

Das war auch alles was er sagen konnte, da hatte Anubis auch schon seine Hand erhoben und die beiden Kull Krieger zu seinen Seiten feuerten auf ihn.

„Das ist bedauerlich. Entsendet zehn Hataks der Hauptflotte, um die Werften zurück zu erobern. Schickt einen Späher aus um den Verbleib der Vorhut zu klären und stellt eine kleine Spähflotte zusammen. Sie soll sich nach Tau'ri begeben.", wandte er sich an seinen ersten Primus, der rechts neben dem Kull Krieger von ihm stand.

Dieser nickte und verließ den Thronraum.

_**Kamuun**_

Jacob stand in einem Raum, den man als Büro des Werftleiters bezeichnen konnte und schaute aus einem Panorama-Fenster auf die riesigen Werftanlagen, in denen sich über 25 Hataks in verschiedenen Fertigungszuständen befanden.

Sie hatten zuerst einige Goa'uld Betäubungsgranaten durch das Tor geworfen und die Vorhut geschickt, die nur aus Jaffa in traditioneller Rüstung bestand.

Als sie sicher waren, dass eine Nachricht über den Angriff gesendet worden war, hatten sie die Kommunikation lahm gelegt und blockiert und waren einschließlich, mit der Hilfe von schwerem Gerät des STKs, vorgerückt. Außerdem hatten sie auch Truppen mit den Alkeschs abgesetzt und eine Raumblockade über dem Planeten mit dem erbeuteten Hatak errichtet.

Die Tyrs Schwert und Mjölnir hielten sich hinter den beiden Monden des Planeten verborgen, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können.

Man hoffte, dass Anubis seine Streitmacht zur Befreiung der Werft schicken würde und sie damit etwas Zeit gewinnen könnten.

„Selmak, wir konnten 18 der Systeme aktivieren, der Rest ist noch nicht fertig installiert. Wir werden eventuell noch ein bis zwei weitere Systeme zu Ende konstruieren können bevor Anubis' Flotte eintrifft.", berichtet ihm ein Tok'ratechniker.

„Bei wie vielen der Systeme konntet ihr unsere Programmierung installieren?"

„Es hat Komplikationen gegeben. Das Programm wurde bisher nicht an Hataks getestet."

„Das hat Vorrang. Sollte Anuibs' ganze Flotte hier auftauchen, werden wir es brauchen um uns für unseren Rückzug zu decken."

Der Tok'ratechniker nickte kurz und verließ dann den Raum.

„Alle Einheiten, die nicht mehr benötigt werden, sollen abgezogen werden. Der 3. und 4. Zug sollen sich in getarnten Alkeschs bereit halten, um unseren Rückzug Deckung zu geben, wenn nötig. ", wandte er sich an Meister Ta'nark und wandte sich dann auch so gleich an Rae'nok: „Wie geht es mit den Vorkehrungen voran?"

„Die Naquadabomben wurden auf dem ganzen Gelände verteilt und versteckt. Doppelt so viele wie nötig, falls Anubis einige entdecken sollte. Alle Ringtransporter wurden modifiziert, dass sie nur noch von unseren angewählt werden können."

„Gut.", antwortete Jacob nur und verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

_**Eine Stunde später**_

„General, es sind zehn Hataks aus dem Hyperraum gekommen, direkt im Orbit.", meldete Jacob dem Sensoroffizier.

Er stand auf der Brücke des erbeuteten Hataks.

„An alle bereit machen. Zehn Hataks schaffen wir."

„Wir werden von den Hataks gerufen."

„Stellt sie durch."

„Ich bin Arnok, Kommandant dieser Flotte. Erklärt euren Aufenthalt bei Lord Anubis Werft!"

„Ich bin Wak'a. Als ich hörte das Jaffarebellen die Werften von Anubis angegriffen haben, bin ich sofort her gekommen um zu zuschauen. Zu meinem Erstaunen haben sich die Rebellen erstaunlich gut geschlagen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie 1 zu 5 in der Unterzahl waren und gegen befestigte Positionen angerannt sind.

Als dann aber diese feigen Jaffa von Anubis einen Fluchtversuch in Richtung Chappa'ai unternommen haben, wurde es mir zu langweilig und habe den Planeten um die Werft herum bombardieren lassen."

„Wak'a, der Ort. Ich habe von dir gehört. Du bist der verrückteste Goa'uld, den ich kenne.

Du streifst mit deinem Schiff durch die Galaxie und schaust anderen zu wie sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Manchmal hilfst du einer Seite, manchmal wartest du wer gewinnt und tötest ihn.

Aber ich warne dich, solltest du auf die verrückte Idee kommen uns anzugreifen, dann wird dir das gar nicht gut bekommen. Wir sind dir zehn zu eins allein schon in der Zahl überlegen; das würde dir nicht bekommen.", erwiderte Amok.

Seine Hataks waren mittlerweile an dem Hatak der Schwarzen Jäger vorbei geflogen und hatten Position über der Werft bezogen.

„Seid ihr das? Ich denke nicht.", Jacob gab ein verdecktes Zeichen an seine Offiziere.

Die 18 Hataks in der Werft, deren Schilde und Waffen einsatzbereit waren, begannen auf die soeben eingetroffene Flotte von Anubis zu feuern.

„Willkommen bei der Götterdämmerung!", grinste Jacob dem niedern Goa'uld direkt ins Gesicht, aus dem sofort jegliche Farbe entwich.

Die Tyrs Schwert und die Mjölnir tauchten nach einem kurzen Hyperraumflug auf und nahmen Positionen neben dem Hatak der schwarzen Jäger ein und begannen auf die Hataks von Anubis zu feuern.

Die Flotte wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Bevor sie realisiert hatten, dass sie angegriffen wurden, gingen schon drei Hataks in Flammen auf.

„Erwidert das Feuer. Ich will diesen elenden Hund tot sehen!", brüllte Amok wütend und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Unsere Waffen sind ausgefallen, ebenso wie der Hyperraumantrieb."

Eine Explosion erschütterte das Hatak, ein weiteres Schiff ihrer Flotte war in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingezogen.

Endlich erwiderten vier der sechs verbliebenen Schiffe das Feuer, doch zu spät.

Ihre Schilde waren bereits sehr geschwächt und die ersten Salven hatten sie kalt erwischt.

In ihrer Leichtsinnigkeit, es mit ein paar daher gelaufenen Jaffarebellen zu tun zu haben, hatten sie die Schilde nicht aktiviert gehabt, wodurch die ersten Salven erhebliche Schäden verursacht hatten.

Bei einem Schiff nach dem anderen der Flotte, versagten die Systeme und nach ein paar Minuten herrschte wieder Ruhe im Orbit von Kamuun.

Die Flotte von Anubis war entweder explodiert, oder trieb dekompressiert im All, die Besatzung erstickt.

„Ich glaube der General hat unsere Namenssuche beendet.", sagte Chapouton schließlich, als der Kampf vorbei war.

„Was habe ich?", fragte Jacob ganz verwirrt.

„Nun, die Tau'ri wollten dem Schiff in alter Erdtradition eine Namen geben, konnten sich mit den Jaffa aber noch nicht einig werden."

„Dom'culu ist doch ein passender Name für dieses Schiff.", grinste Rae'nok.

„Götterdämmerung, ja dieser Name passt."

„Ich empfange eine Nachricht von der Tyrs Schwert, sie wurde zusammen mit der Mjölnir abbeordert.", meldete der Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Ihr Aufgabe hier ist sowieso erledigt.

Wie sieht es aus mit Operation Autobombe?", fragte Jacob seinen Stab.

„Die Techniker melden, dass von den vier Hataks im Dock, die für diese Operation geeignet gewesen waren, drei beschädigt wurden, zwei davon schwer.

Das leicht beschädigte können sie in sieben Stunden wieder startklar machen. Das unbeschädigte wäre in zehn Minuten bereit zum Start.", berichtete der Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Wir haben keine sieben Stunden. Dass Anubis nur einen Teil seiner Streitmacht geschickt hat, kann nur bedeuten, dass er seinen Zeitplan nicht verändert hat.

Macht das Hatak bereit und landet ein Tel'tak im Hangar, ich selbst werde die Mission leiten.

Versucht das andere Hatak zu reparieren, wenn ihr in acht Stunden nicht fertig seid, verlasst die Werft, schaltet die Hatakgeschütze auf automatische Zielerfassung und aktiviert den Näherungszünder der Bomben."

_**Anubis' Flotte**_

Die Spähflotte hatte von keinen Abwehraktivitäten auf der Erde berichtet.

Anubis freute das, denn wenn die Tau'ri die Antikerwaffe besitzen würden, hätten sie sie bereits eingesetzt um ein Zeichen zu setzen.

Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und ein Hatak erschien, das mitten in der Flotte Position einnahm.

Der Hangar des Hataks öffnete sich, ein getarntes Tel'tak verließ das Schiff und verschwand im Schatten eines Planeten in den Hyperraum.

„Herr, das soeben erschienene Hatak antwortet nicht auf unsere Rufe und auf den Sensoren werden keine Lebenszeichen angezeigt, allerdings ein seltsamer Energiewert im Hyperraumantriebsraum."

„Schicke eine Gruppe von Jaffa, die sich das Schiff näher anschauen soll.", befahl Anubis nur.

Ein kleiner Trupp Jaffa erschien über die Ringtransporter nahe das Pel'tak.

Sie teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf, die eine ging in Richtung des Pel'tak, die andere machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Hyperraumantrieb.

Ein überlautes Summen war das Erste, was dem Trupp auffiel, der sich dem Hyperraumantrieb näherte, doch es schien ihnen nicht wichtig genug ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen.

Die andere Gruppe hatte das Pel'tak bereits betreten.

Sie waren niemandem begegnet, keiner Wache, keinem Techniker, keinem Kommandanten.

Das Schiff war ein Geisterschiff.

Einer der Jaffa ging an eine Konsole und aktivierte die Anzeigefläche.

Der Jaffa erstarrte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken bemerkte es einer seiner Begleiter.

Als er ihm über die Schulter schaute begriff er sofort.

Er rannte zu der Kommunikation und aktivierte sie:

„An alle Schiffe, springt von diesem Hatak weg. Es ist eine Falle!"

Dann begann er panisch an mehreren Konsolen zu hantieren, doch all seine Versuche waren umsonst.

Der Hyperraumantrieb lud sich immer weiter auf.

Die zweite Gruppe hatte schließlich den Hyperraumantrieb erreicht.

Sie öffneten die Tür zur Wartungskammer und stutzten.

Über der Konsole hing eine orange-weiß-grüne Fahne und darunter ein Banner auf dem in fetten Tau'ri Lettern stand:

„_**Überraschung!"**_

Die Hataks begannen sofort weg zuspringen, nachdem sie die Nachricht gehört hatten.

Das letzte Hatak verschwand gerade im Hyperraum und das Mutterschiff von Anubis lief gerade seinen Hyperraumantrieb warm laufen, der auf Grund des Größenverhältnisses länger brauchte als der der Hataks.

Doch es war zu spät.

Der Hyperraumantrieb des Geisterhataks überlud sich in einer gewaltigen Explosion, die jedes normale Hatak in seiner Nähe entzwei gerissen hätte.

Die Schilde des Superhataks leuchteten auf.

Sie fingen einen großen Teil der zerstörerischen Energie ab, doch nicht genug, um den empfindlichen Hyperraumantrieb zu schützen.

Der wurde beschädigt und konnte nun wiederum seine aufgestaute Energie nicht auf normale Weise freigeben und überlud die Systeme des Schiffes.

„Was soll das! Schaltet das Licht wieder an!", brüllte Anubis, der im Dunkeln auf seinem Thron saß.

Alle Systeme waren ausgefallen und der Reaktor hatte sich durch ein Sicherheitsprotokoll abgeschaltet, um nicht zu explodieren.

„Mein Herr, der Reaktor läuft gerade wieder an.", meldete ein Jaffa.

Und tatsächlich kam kurz darauf die Energie zurück.

„Alle Systeme bis auf den Hyperraumantrieb und die Atmosphärschilde der Steuerbordhangars laufen wieder."

„Wie lange bis der Hyperraumantrieb wieder funktionstüchtig ist?", fragte Anubis.

„Voraussichtlich in zehn Stunden."

Anubis verließ verärgert das Pel'tak seines Flakschiffes.

_**Ein paar tausend Lichtjahre entfernt**_

Das Hatak von Anubis' Flotte, das zuletzt gesprungen war, trat aus dem Hyperraum.

Es hatte durch die Explosion, unmittelbar vor seinem Sprung in den Hyperraum, extrem an Fahrt gewonnen.

Es war über seinen ursprünglichen Zielpunkt mit dem Mehrfachem der normalen Geschwindigkeit hinaus geschossen und hatte nun dementsprechend Probleme ab zu bremsen.

Was nun auch wieder egal war, denn es schoss mit berauschender Geschwindigkeit direkt in die Hauptflotte von Systemlord Yu.

Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit war Ausweichen nicht mehr möglich.

Der Navigatior von Anubis' Hatak konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sein Hatak auf das von Yu zuraste und, wegen überlasteten Trägheitsdämpfern auftretenden Trrägheitskräften, durch die Wand hinter der Steuerung gepresst wurde.

Die beiden Hataks prallten aufeinander und explodierten.

Sie nahmen dabei die Hataks in ihrer Umgebung mit, die mit herunter gelassenen Hosen, bzw. Schilden, erwischt wurden.

_**Praklarush Taonas**_

SG1 war vom Außenposten der Antiker gerade zurück gekehrt.

„Und erneut rettest du mir das Leben, O'Neill.", sagte der erstaunte Bra'tak.

Jack nickte nur.

„Lasst uns verschwinden.", meinte der immer noch leicht verdatterte Daniel.

Das kleine Erkundungs- und Frachtschiff wurde auf einmal durchgeschüttelt.

„Es haben sich zwei Alkesch enttarnt und das Feuer eröffnet.", meldete Teal'c.

Er steuerte das kleine Raumschiff in Richtung Weltraum.

Ein Wimmern ging durch das Schiff, als er versuchte in den Weltraum zu springen.

„Non eu.", sagte Jack.

„Der Hyperraumantrieb muss etwas abbekommen haben.", stellte Sam fest.

Teal'c flog einen zick zack Kurs um die Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und vier Hataks erschienen direkt vor ihnen. Es war so knapp, dass wenn Teal'c nicht sofort reagiert hätte, sie mit dem Schiff zusammen gestoßen wären.

„Jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem.", sagte Daniel.

Sie wurden erneut von einem Alkeschgeschütz getroffen und das Tel'tak wurde immer langsamer, bis es schließlich stehen blieb.

Die Hataks, die nach Teal'cs Ausweichmanöver weit zurück geblieben waren, begannen zu feuern.

Alle sahen nur die Sensordaten der Geschosse die immer näher kamen.

Sam erstarrte kurz, dann packte sie Jack und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, in der Erwartung gleich zu sterben.

Doch der Einschlag kam nicht.

„Es ist ein Raumschiff aus dem Hyperraum zwischen uns und den Hataks gekommen, es fängt die Schüsse ab.", berichtete Bra'tak: „So ein Schiff habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

„SG1 von Tyrs Schwert kommen.", kam es über Funk: „Wie ist ihr Status?"

„Danke für's kommen. Wir könnten eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gebrauchen.", funkte Sam zurück.

Mehrere Raketen schossen aus den Batterien der Tyrs Schwert und trafen eines der Hataks, dessen Schilde kollabierten.

Die Geschütze des Kreuzers rissen riesige Löcher in die Panzerung des Hataks, welches nach kurzem Dauerbeschuss explodierte.

Ein weiteres Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich in dem Moment, die Mjölnir erschien inmitten der Hataks und wurde von der Schockwelle des eben explodierenden Hataks erfasst.

Die Schilde eines Hataks, dass den selben Abstand zu dem eben in Flammen aufgehenden Verbandsmitglieds hatte, wie der eben erschienen Erdkreuzer, flackerten auf und erloschen.

Alle seine Systeme fielen aus.

Doch das Schild der Mjölnir hielt.

Sie drehte zu den beiden verbliebenen Hataks und schoss aus allen Rohren.

Die Hataks erwiderten das Feuer, doch der Granatenhagel der beiden Raumkreuzer zwang ihre Schilde nach und nach in die Knie.

Der erste Schild versagte.

Die Explosion riss das letzte verbliebene Hatak mit in den Untergang.

Die Mjölinir schien abzudrehen und ein paar Salven ins Leere zu schießen, doch die Geschosse trafen die beiden getarnten Alkesch, die sie zerrissen.

Die Tyrs Schwert flog seitlich an dem Tel'tak von SG1 vorbei und fing es mit dem Hangar ein.

Als das Tel'tak langsam gegen Boden gegangen war, dank Trägheitsdämpfer, öffnete sich die Luftschleuse des kleinen Spähschiffes und SG1 verließ das Gefährt mit Bra'tak.

Ein Leutnant erwartete sie bereits.

„Willkommen auf der Tyrs Schwert. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen, Kapitän Abbé würde sie gerne sehen.", begrüßte er sie.

Einer der Techniker, anscheinend der Maschinist, trat ihnen entgegen: „Oh mein Gott, was haben sie mit dem Schiff gemacht."

„Ähm, wir wurden von einem Alkesch getroffen, zwei Mal. Das hat den Antrieb und den Hyperraumantireb lahm gelegt.", erwiderte Daniel.

„Mmh, mal schauen was ich da machen kann."

Sie kamen auf die Brücke.

„Da kann man nichts machen.", sagte Abbé zu Eriksohn über Videokonferenz.

„Fliegt zur Erde, wir werden versuchen den Hyperraumantrieb zu reparieren und folgen euch dann. Derweil werden wir die Jaffa auf dem außer Gefecht gesetzten Hatak in Gewahrsam nehmen und das Hatak zerstören. Wir können keine Zeugen gebrauchen.", erwiderte Kapitän Eriksohn.

„Auf dem Planeten befindet sich ein Außenposten der Antiker. Der darf den Goa'uld nicht in die Hände fallen.", warf Sam ein.

„Und was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach mit diesem wertvollen Außenposten machen, ihn auf unseren Dachgepäckträger spannen und mitnehmen? Oder sollen wir ihn einfach mit einer gezielten Salve in Schutt und Asche legen?"

„Nein, der Außenposten war nicht sehr groß, soweit ich gesehen habe. Man könnte versuche ihn zu demontieren und zu verladen."

„Wir werden versuchen einen Teil zu Demontieren. Wenn der Hyperraumantrieb allerdings wieder einsatzbereit ist, werde ich ihn in die Luft jagen und mich zur Erde begeben."

Sam nickte.

_**Pilotenbereitschaftsraum; STK; Erde**_

„Wir haben soeben erfahren, dass SG1 mit dem Tel'tak auf dem Weg zur Erde ist. Sie werden in der Antarktis landen.", berichtete General Seibold.

„Herr General, wieso in der Antarktis?", fragte Major Judith Rehr.

„Anscheinend hat sich die verlorene Stadt die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase unter dem Eis der Antarktis befunden.

Major Rehr, sie werden mit Capitain Gruno und unseren beiden F-302s aus Eigenproduktion SG1 Feuerschutz geben. Da es original Nachbauten zur Erprobung der Technik waren, werden sie nicht mit unseren neuen Meteor Luft-Luft/Raum-Raum Raketen bestückt, sondern mit einer für das Blue Book Projekt entwickelte Version Amerikanischen AIM-120 AMRAAM. Die Meteor ist für die F302 leider nicht kompatibel, also rechnen sie mit geringerer Reichweite und Blindgängern.

Offiziell werden sie die beiden F-302s fliegen, die an Frankreich und Großbritannien verliehen wurden, da diese allerdings nur auf dem Papier existieren und alle RJ1 auf den RKTs und der RZT im Einsatz sind, werden wir keine weiteren Verstärkungen unsererseits schicken können.

Noch irgendwelche Fragen?.... Nein, dann wegtreten, ihre Mission beginnt um 900."

Judith verließ den Bereitschaftsraum mit Captain Gruno und ihren beiden Waffenoffizieren.

Der Feldwebel der Kommunikationsabteilung kam in den Raum gerannt: „Herr General, das Kommandozentrum für Weltraumoperationen hat vor drei Minuten das Notsignal der Sleipnir aufgefangen, kurz darauf kam das Signal das sie Selbstzerstörung aktiviert wurde und dann brach das Signal ab."

Seibold seufzte traurig auf, während er mit der Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr: „Ich hatte so etwas fast schon geahnt."

_**Ein paar Stunden später; Erdorbit**_

Die Tyrs Schwert verließ den Hyperraum über der Antarktis, hinter der bereits wartenden Flotte von Anubis und stellte sich sofort, das Oberdeck in Richtung Invasor zeigend, auf, während das Tel'tak aus dem Hangar in Richtung des Eiskontinenten flog.

Jack hatte den ganzen Flug über an den Ringen eine Modifizierung vorgenommen.

Sofort begannen die Gaußgeschütze des Kreuzers zu feuern.

Auch wenn man bei dieser großen Entfernung den Geschossen leicht ausweichen konnte, so trafen doch einige ihr Ziel, da keiner der Hatakführer damit rechnete von jemanden außerhalb ihrer Waffenreichweite angegriffen zu werden. Dass die Hataks in einer sehr schön engen Formation auf einem Haufen standen, half ungemein.

Langsam setzte sich die Flotte von Anubis in Bewegung.

_**Bundwerften; Grönland**_

„Von Anubis' Flotte haben sich soeben drei Hataks gelöst. Sie bewegen sich auf sie zu.", meldete die Raumüberwachung.

„Öffnet das Hangartor 3!", befahl der Generalmajor.

„Aber die Gungnir ist noch nicht einmal flugtauglich.", erwiderte ein Techniker.

„Ich habe auch nicht vor, einen Probeflug zu machen. Lassen sie unsere ganze Munition in die Geschütze laden oder in Bereitschaft halten."

Der General rannte in die Gungnir und rief dem Techniker, der auf der Brücke beschäftigt war, zu: „Aktivieren sie das Schild und vergrößern sie es, dass es die gesamte Anlage abdeckt und richten sie sämtliche Geschütze auf die feindlichen Schiffe. Wenn die Hangartore offen sind feuern."

Das Donnern der Geschosse war weit hin zu hören, die mit einer Höllen Geschwindigkeit aus allen verfügbaren Geschützen des Erdkriegsschiffes schossen.

_**Antarktis**_

„Achtung, Schub erhöhen auf meinen Befehl. Drei zwei, eins jetzt!", befahl Judith.

Die beiden F-302s schossen aus der Luftströmung, als die Triebwerke ihre Leistung schlagartig erhöhten.

Sie waren im Jetstream geflogen, um Treibstoff für die Schlacht zu sparen.

Doch nun schossen die beiden Jäger über die Eiswüste des unbewohnten Kontinents.

In der Ferne sahen sie bereits die beiden Parteien aufeinander prallen.

Die Prometheus flog schützend über das Tel'tak und fing die Schüsse der sich im Orbit befindenden Hataks ab, die durchkamen, da sich die Tyrs Schwert wegen schweren Schäden und verbrauchter Schilde zurückziehen musste.

„Shaft, da hängen zwei an deinem Hintern.", kam es über Funk.

„Ich sehe sie. Ich werde die nicht los!", funkte Shaft.

„Die schnappen wir uns.", sagte Ju zu ihrem Waffenoffizier.

Sie feuerte zwei ihrer Raketen ab, die auch sofort ihr Ziel fanden.

„Hey, Danke Scooter.", funkte Shaft.

„Das war ich nicht."

„Achtung Bandit im Anflug.", kam es von der Prometheus.

„Hab ihn im Visier.", funkte Ju und feuerte ihre beiden verbleibenden Raketen.

Die Raketen schlugen auf den Schild, ohne erkennbaren Schaden anzurichten.

Doch da war auf einmal Shaft neben ihr und feuerte seine letzte Rakete.

Die schlug in den Antrieb und das Alkesch stürzte ab.

Aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei Gleiter hinter ihnen auf und schossen.

Beide F-302s gingen, eine tiefe Furche in den Eisboden der Arktis reißend, zu Boden.

Mit verschwommenen Blick sah Ju wie in der Ferne eine Säule aus Lichtern gegen den Himmel stieg, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


End file.
